Chuck vs the Chuckwagon II
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuckwagon sequel.  Chuck and Sarah met in 1870 Los Angeles. Fighting over railroads, oil, and gold. Some cattle and horses thrown in and a little gun play. Obviously AU. Chapter 26, digging out and a chapel. Hope you enjoyed the ride, Partner
1. Chapter 1 the Wait

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 1—the Wait

**Los Angeles  
October 24, 1870**

Chuck knew he was running late. He hardly got any sleep from the night before and woke at the very last minute. He was sitting on his bed pulling on his boot. The sides of the boot just fit over the braces he was wearing for the broken leg. The break was healing, or at least that was what his sister said. After picking up his jacket, he got the plate from the pocket. He checked it in the morning light. It was the front plate for a twenty dollar note. The workmanship was authentic. He made a mental note to let Whitley know that the plate appeared to be from one of the counterfeiters on the East Coast. He put the plate in the box and slid it under his bed.

Chuck went through the hall and started through the kitchen. His saddle bags were there and he grabbed them. He was about to head out the back door when his sister said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He ran his tongue over the false gold teeth and took out the denture. Quickly putting it into his pocket he turned around. Ellie and Devon were sitting at the kitchen table. Devon held up a glass, "Only the most important meal of the day, bud."

"Of course, breakfast." Chuck took the glass, "Thanks." Ellie looked over the newspaper and smiled at the exchange. Then Chuck took a drink, "What did I… what is that… what did I just drink?"

"Nopales and jalapeño juice. Let me tell you Bro, it does wonders for your bones. Keeps them straight and gives a little kick to your staying power." Devon smiled, "Know what I mean."

Ellie put down the newspaper she was reading at the table asked, "Hey, where were you last night. I heard you come stomping in at four in the morning?"

Chuck realized that with the broken leg and cane, going quietly down the hall was going to take more effort. "Oh yeah, it was a crazy night. Morgan and I were at the Golden Palace and beat the house at cards, then we rode around shaking down bar keeps, and smacked around a few saloon girls." When he saw her look, Chuck added, "Relax it was just a card game we were playing with his cousins."

"Oh good card games," said Ellie in a sarcastic manner.

Devon came to the defense of his Bro, "Oh come on, what's one night of blowing off a little steam."

"One night has a funny way of adding up, I mean five years and you," Ellie was beginning.

"We were just wondering about your big plans, Bro." Devon started asking. "All that talk about going on a trip around the world and what's happening with Sarah. I thought…"

"I just have a lot on my plate at this moment," Chuck lamely provided.

"Like what precisely?" Ellie responded. "We were happy when you came with us and stayed at the house, but shouldn't your life be moving somewhere. And I thought you and Sarah were just perfect for each other."

Chuck was about to take a seat at the table when Morgan saved him by knocking at the back door, "Hey, morning. We have to be leaving, if you're going to fix the piping at the store before you start working the trestle."

Chuck turned back from walking out the door, "Ellie, like I said. I have a lot on my plate." Thinking of the previous night and getting the plate, he smiled. "I promise when I get back from this repair job and the work out at the mines we can talk." He grabbed his saddle bags and walked out the back door.

The repair job at Big Mike's took longer than expected. And Chuck was not happy with the being late for work lecture that he got from Emmett. Chuck was not really late for work as his arrangement with Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails allowed Chuck enough leeway to keep his own time. But two of the station crew were late and Chuck got sucked into the being late for work lecture.

Chuck finally got all the equipment he needed loaded on to the flat bed car. The trestle at the south bend of the tracks had some timbers that were going bad. They were starting to crack and if not replaced would cause the train to develop a sway when it went across the bridge. Eventually the timbers would fail and the train would simply fall off the track at that point. The worst case was the timbers would fail with the train on the bridge and it would all come down.

Chuck looked at everything and saw the timbers. He shook his head in disbelief. He had to take the timbers off the car Emmett had readied. Sometimes, well most of the time, any real railroad related task Emmett completed had to be redone. He told the station crew how to put them back on the car so they would not roll off. The crew, equipment, and cars were ready by noon. While the cars were being coupled to an engine, Chuck explained to the Station Master what they would be doing. Once they reached the trestle they would unload, build the necessary tower and wrenching platform. Then the next day they would begin the repairs. Chuck had promised Moses that it would only take a day to do the repairs. He was going to hold to his promise.

On the way to the trestle Chuck was in the passenger car of the train with the crew. He was watching out the window thinking of Sarah. They had been in fairly constant communication. Using the 'engineering car' after Sarah got on the East bound train, Chuck had been able to send Telegraph messages to her along the way. They used her codes. Yesterday, in the middle of tracking the plates and getting support for Sarah, he remembered one of the messages he sent just for Sarah. The funeral, the will and the family had become overwhelming. He sent her back a message to reassure her that he was with her in anything. Before he left for the trestle he had gotten her last message. He just did not realize how attracted to Sarah and dependent he had become. The wait at the Telegraph office for the message was almost unbearable. After she came to his birthday party, they had been together all the time. Even after the accident in the pass by Reno the only thing he remembered thinking of was Sarah. Then the short time at Denver was special, especially the last night.

That night Chuck and Sarah had gone in the dressing room at the Denver Theatre. It was right, everything was perfect. He remembered closing the door after Casey's comment. The he had hardly turned and he was met by a glorious kiss. They were wrapped in each other's arms. She was his girl and this meant everything. Then it came, a quick knock at the door. It was Casey. He was saying they had to come out. But like when they started, everything was perfect that night. They saw it on the dresser. Someone else must have thought of celebrating the night. They knew at the instant, it had to be. They grabbed the handles and opened the door, in one smooth move and without any warning, they dumped the ice on Casey's head. Lisa, General Stanfield and the new Territorial Governor were standing there. Lisa broke out in a laugh that could not be contained. Chuck smiled to himself at the memory of Casey laughing too.

Sarah's laugh had been so sweet and happy. He wanted that laugh to be back with him. She was so happy that night. After introductions were made, the Governor understood that Sarah was with the daughter of John Jay Walker the owner of Pacific Western and Lisa was the granddaughter of Hiram Schwartz of H & J Schwartz and Company of New York. Chuck also introduced Henry Richardson, the owner of Peaks ranch south of Denver. Chuck started so that the group understood how important this was. After explaining that Lisa, Sarah and Henry Richardson were the targets of Fulcrum and could still be threatened, he made them all promise to keep what was going to be explained a secret. Sarah explained to the Governor what had happened that night. Chuck added how happy he was with the General Stanfield's hotel staff, 10th Cavalry and Pinkerton agents. They made the capture of the Fulcrum agents possible. Chuck watched Henry Richardson and his family standing there too, he noticed the son looking at Lisa. Thinking that he looked like a nice kid, Chuck began to explain Lisa's part. He could tell the boy's eyes were getting wider as he continued the story. When he finished, Sarah was holding Chuck's hand and smiling at him.

Chuck and Sarah were busy the rest of the night. They were happy that the Cavalry unit took the Fulcrum agents back as prisoners. Lazslo was shackled and put with the group going with the Cavalry. Using the 10th turned out to work best all the way around. Being stationed at Leavenworth, Kansas they were able to get on the Kansas Pacific Railway and come straight into Denver. They took charge of the prisoners and were ordered to deliver them to an Eastern prison. Casey turned Javier Cruz's body over to the local sheriff. They had everything wrapped up and were out of the theatre with enough time that the actors agreed to put on the play for people that had stayed.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Lisa went to the telegraph office to send in their reports. Chuck was surprised seeing Hannah there. Chuck and Sarah told her that Lazslo would not be coming back. They also said that they had to quit. After Lisa hummed and aahed a bit, she finally asked if she could continue her classes. Hannah smiled at Lisa and said she would be happy to continue them. The office was still short handed and any willing help would be accepted. Back Schwartz's house, they explained the events again. Lisa ended asking if it was okay to continue at the Telegraph office and then slipped in that the Richardson boy had asked if he could see her tomorrow before he left for his ranch. Chuck and Sarah got a big chuckle. Casey looked as concerned as Hiram.

The next day things did not work in their favor. Chuck and Sarah were worried that they would get orders from their bosses that would be in conflict with what they wanted. It did not work that way, Sarah's message held the news that her grandfather on her mother's side had passed away. The message was from her grandfather's lawyer. She had enough time to get to the funeral, if she left that day. Sarah told Chuck that he was the only family member that meant anything to her and that she had to go back. At the same time Chuck received an encoded message to track down a counterfeit plate that was headed to Los Angeles. It suggested that Sarah and Casey would be a part of the mission. After a brief discussion, Chuck sent back word that Sarah would be attending a funeral and Casey still needed to tie up a few security problems for Hiram. The reply to Chuck's message was delivered at the Schwartz's house while Sarah was packing. Sarah would be provided escort by the other Secret Service agents and U.S. Marshals to the funeral and then to Washington, D.C. She was to provide a firsthand account of the actions that had taken place. The message ended, "She has our sympathies, G sends."

Chuck remembered seeing her off at the train station, she had the 'engineering car' that had been part of a deal that Chuck, Hiram and the President worked with Leland Stanford and Union Pacific for the services Chuck provided. It was set up as a special; taking her up to Cheyenne in order to catch the earliest East bound train. He saw her onto the car and kissed her one last time before getting off and waving at the engineer.

But Ellie had been right. He had been following the same path of the last five years over and over, complete a mission and move on. Make sure his friends and family did not know what he did and keep them safe. Help his boss in what was needed to keep the country secure. But most important, try to forget the Civil War and make sure it could not happen again.

He knew now forces like Fulcrum wanted to destroy the country or worse, forcibly take over. The last action in Denver had crippled them but they were still out there. He knew other organizations were out there. The President was set on stopping the Klan down in the South. But Fulcrum did appear to be more far reaching. Knowing they would come back, he began to plan their defeat. They had to be defeated or Sarah, Lisa and others would be at risk. He wanted them to be safe.

Chuck's demeanor became serious as he took stock of himself. He had the training of an Ancient, the descendants of what the Navajo call the Anasazi or the Ghosts of the Plains. The training included expert tracking and now this new ability to flash. Trained as an expert horseman from the Ancients, he learned to fight with the U.S. Cavalry during the Civil War. He finished the rigorous courses at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute and upon graduation with an engineering degree he received a commission as a Captain. After a particularly hazardous scouting mission, his commander made Chuck his engineer. The position stuck and Chuck remembered being transferred into the Army's Engineers. He learned more about railroading in the last year of the war than over the last five years.

General Stanfield had been his commanding officer during the last year in the Civil War. Chuck had an easy time with the mapping missions. He used his experience with the Ancients and training at Rensselaer to not only draw the maps but highlight the critical centers for follow-on operations. In those cases the operations were conducted behind Confederate lines. Each time the engineers used different names and clothes of the area. Had they been caught, they would be shot as spies. He was sure that it was that experience and the unwanted recognition from the battle for Weldon's Railroad that got him his current job. He'd won a medal for his worst and best day. His actions that day saved hundreds of Union troops, but he also knew that his actions took out a Confederate position that held nearly as many. The day ended with him in a trench covered in dirt with a gash that ran the side of his chest. Big Mike had been there to pull him out and Danny, now a hotel clerk for General Stanfield, helped take him over to the medical station.

Chuck's current boss presented that medal and also made sure he got a glowing recommendation for his current job. Yes, he realized that he would have to count his current position while taking stock of his situation. He was a Secret Service Agent. He was sure that he would have continued backing of his boss to pursue Fulcrum. He thought it a little complicated that whileChief Herman C. Whitley was his boss on paper and Whitley's boss was the Secretary of the Treasury, Chuck's boss was President Grant.

Chuck also knew that his covers had provided some toward the count of his assets. While an Agent, most of his cover jobs had been with railroads. He'd worked for the Baltimore and Ohio and New York Central. Both jobs helped him get the position with the San Pedro Rails. Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, had recently completed the line and his engineer moved on. It worked perfectly for Ellie and Devon. They were looking for an opportunity and Los Angeles worked fine. And the deal he had with Moses worked as he had the leeway he needed for his job as an Agent.

Thinking of deals, Chuck started going through the deals he had and prospects that were out there. From the prospecting he had been doing as a cover, he found it amusing that he actually struck two veins. The cover was so that he could get away from his Sister and his railroad job with something they would understand. He would stay out a week at a time. Then when there was a real job as an Agent, he would tell them he was headed to the mine. But it forced him to learn about mining and prospecting. He was surprised that he found the gold veins so easily. The first one played out but the second one was still going and looked promising. He had been able to dig out more than enough to pay off his sister's home and cover the purchase of some equipment to expand the mine.

Then the first deal had been with Hiram Schwartz as a partner, brokering a deal with Leland Stanford and his associates. One of those men was Edwin Crocker. He was a graduate of Rensselaer and told Chuck he could be counted as a friend. They had formed the Pacific Union Express Company. The deal that was brokered was a merger of that company with Wells Fargo. With Leland offering a lease of the mining equipment, Chuck was able to use his money to leverage a piece of the deal. Chuck thought back about the circumstances. His little sum of money was really just a down payment that was backed by Hiram. Hiram was putting up a large sum of money, but none of it was in place in San Francisco. In order to get the Wells Fargo people to budge on the deal, Chuck's money provided the first payment. Hiram also finished a couple other deals like that for a Michigan railroad takeover and Missouri merger. Chuck was a partner in those.

The 'engineering car' had been part of a deal, but that was mainly for payment of services that Chuck had given the Central Pacific and Union Pacific railroads. Hiram and his boss got involved in that one. Sarah, Casey and Lisa were added as partners so they could get access as needed. They were able to use the car at anytime they wanted and it would be serviced by the two railroads and any that they connected to in the future.

The next deal was a bit of speculation. Chuck had put up a continuing share of the proceeds from the mine to a narrow gauge railroad that General Palmer was developing. He knew that Hiram was counting on that to work in order for his ore processing plant to be successful.

Finally, he had two other assets. He owned land with oil on it near Bakersfield. It was one of the reasons Fulcrum was drawn to Hiram, who was looking to buy the property. The land put them in the cross hairs of Fulcrum. Then he knew that the Sheriff held another twenty thousand dollars for him as the bounty on Tommy Delgado, Torrez, Martin and Waller. He absolutely hated that. The last time he received a bounty he gave it to the orphanage. That worked as sister and friends did not know he was in a gun fight with six murders at Pales Verdes. But as he learned when he came back from Denver, they did find out about Tommy and the other three. Moses was talking about giving him a thousand dollar bonus for protecting the trestle. He was sure that part of the push from Ellie that morning was related to the money. He knew at this point that the money would not go to something that Ellie would expect. It was going to be part of his war chest to fight Fulcrum.

Chuck looked at the message from Sarah and knew the first battle was won.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Herman C. Whitley was the second Director of the Secret Service. See Wikipedia. _

_Nopales comes from the Prickly Pear cactus. It does contain several vitamins; one of them is Vitamin C. What can I say, it's a Western. See Wikipedia._

_Colorado did not become a state until1876. See Wikipedia._

_The Kansas Pacific Railway connected Denver to Kansas City in the summer of 1870. See Wikipedia_

_10__th__ Cavalry Regiment was stationed at Ft Leavenworth. See Wikipedia_

_The Wells Fargo and Pacific Union Express merger did take place in 1870. See Wikipedia. There were deals happening with Michigan and Missouri railroads during that time, but information is scarce. Google. __Edwin Bryant Crocker was a 1833 graduate of __Rensselaer, and one of the 'Big Four' who built the western portion of the transcontinental railroad. See Wikipedia. _

_Partner, Please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2 the Rush

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 2—the Rush

**Boston, MA  
October 25, 1870**

Sarah knew she was running late. She hardly got any sleep from the night before and woke at the very last minute. She met her lawyer at the lobby of the hotel. Wearing her black dress from the funeral with a dark cloak, she was escorted by two U. S. Marshals. Chuck and his Boss were making sure that she was protected. It had worked. When she went to the reading of the will the day before, the lawyer representing her stepmother sported a crescent and cross on his valise. After a series of coded telegraph messages, a Secret Service Agent working in Boston and two other U.S. Marshals followed the lawyer. The lawyer was not careful and led the Agent to the meeting he attended that night at the room over a local tavern. Taking a room next to that room the Agent and the Marshals were able to determine it was a Fulcrum meeting. The participants in the meeting were arrested. The documents they had with them were damming and would easily hold up in court. Sarah and her escorts were brought into review the documents. That night six offices and three homes of the conspirators were visited by U.S. Marshals. Two other men were arrested and several documents seized. Sarah was busy sending follow-up messages during most of the night.

The meeting today was to be a filing of the stepmother's claim. Sarah was so upset. Her stepmother truly did embody everything that she hated. Her stepmother, June Beth Walker, claimed that Sarah's grandfather's estate really was not his. Her lawyer claimed the previous day that it was Sarah's mother's dowry, and therefore John Jay Walker's money. The meeting was hard enough when June Beth had not acknowledged Sarah and walked off with her lawyer. Sarah had walked over to greet June Beth and said good morning. But there was no reply.

In the middle of the coded messages that followed the meeting, Sarah sent one to Chuck explaining what happened. Her return message reassured her, 'You know that neither you nor I are your dad or his wife, and their sins are not ours. We only work to better our country. And hold true to the idea that we are together. I am with you forever. Love CB' After she read it she paused and melted at the words. He had said the first words a few times. But while he called her his girl, he never got further than that. She folded it the paper, put it next to her heart, and wondered whether she could end her reply in anything but the same.

Sarah was set to reply to Chuck's message as soon as this morning's meeting was over. She walked over to the lawyer and shook his hand. He introduced her to two other lawyers, "Sarah, this is Henry Upton."

"Miss Walker, I am glad to meet you. A classmate and friend, Edwin Crocker asked if I could offer any assistance. He apparently knows someone who is not a friend of Gould or Fisk," he offered his hand.

Sarah took it, smiling, "Then you are surely a friend of mine."

Henry said in response, "My friend's friend was called Ace by his father."

"Yes, thank you so much for coming. Please call me Sarah."

"Well then Sarah, this is Chris Langdell, the new Dean of Harvard's Law School. He is also a friend and is interested in this case," Henry moved so that Chris could take her hand.

Sarah responded, "And thank you. So you know Mister Eddington was my grandmother's lawyer. And these two gentlemen are Marshals John Redding and Gary Fortner. We should take a minute and let us explain a few things about last night."

Marshal Redding showed them to an open room. Sarah and the two Marshals explained the events from the previous night. Henry and Chris nodded their understanding. Henry added, "The lawyer your stepmother has, comes from a law office that is one of the oldest partnerships in town. We should expect a replacement at the filing." He paused, "The alternative is possible. Their office may have researched this and cancelled this foolish action."

Sarah and the other lawyers got in the carriage that was waiting for them. The Marshals rode by the carriage. Everything was in order as they got to the Judge's chambers. The judge knew Henry and Chris and had met Eddington before. While waiting, most of the discussion was about the Judge's son who was trying to decide whether to apply at Harvard. After going ten minutes past the start time, the judge signed the papers, saying, "I am sorry, Miss Walker. But I'll need you to come back one more time. After Mister Eddington submits the results of the estate audit, I'll need you to sign the final documents. In about…" He looked at Eddington.

"Yes, your Honor, that should be next Tuesday," Eddington responded.

The judge and everyone stood up, "Well, Miss Walker and gentlemen I'll see you then."

Sarah got out in the hall, "So does that mean she can't do anything else?"

Chris answered, "That's right. As soon as the list of the assets is audited, you'll be fine. And if it would not be imposing, could I use this as a practicum for one of our classes?"

Sarah looked at Eddington, "That's fine with me."

"Certainly, I'll send over the paperwork to your office," Eddington said.

"Gentlemen, I'll need to get a message off at the Telegraph office, but would you join me for lunch at the Union Oyster House. And since I apparently just won that round, I'll treat, no questions," Sarah was beaming.

Sarah's next stop was the Telegraph office. Her first message was from Chuck's boss confirming that a train was ready for her. It would leave Boston later that afternoon for Washington D.C. She had a hotel room reserved for her that night. It also asked her come by the House for a noon lunch. Sarah also understood that she was expected to give a full account of the events since she met Chuck.

Sarah spent some time composing her message back to Chuck, 'Everything is fine, there was no filing this morning. I have to be back to sign final papers in a week. Your earlier message was pretty eloquent. I am lucky we are together. With you forever, Love SW.' She was happy with it and encoded it.

Sarah stopped by the hotel to pack and then left for lunch. The Union Oyster House was full, but the host found her and her party a room in the loft. It was a nice little room with brick walls and a warm fireplace. Sarah had not had this treat in a couple years. Marshals Redding and Fortner took a table by the door. Sarah, Henry, Chris and Eddington spread out around a large center table. The plates leftover from the oysters on the half shell began to pile up. Henry said, "Thank you for inviting us. I have not been here in a couple months."

Chris added, "Yes, this is very refreshing." He ate another oyster. "So Sarah, what are your plans?"

"Well, I am heading down to Washington D.C. this afternoon. I have a meeting there tomorrow," Sarah replied.

Marshal Redding looked over at her, "We were told to plan for the weekend."

Sarah's eyes rolled, "Yes, Chuck had mentioned that his boss would likely want me to stay for awhile."

Henry asked, "Do you need anything else for the trip?"

Sarah thought for a second. She had increased her wardrobe significantly in San Francisco. She would have no problem over just a few days. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

Chris finished another plate, "Have you thought about what you will do with the inheritance? Henry explained a little about what you do. I would think with all your travels you need to have some kind of managed fund."

"I am sure you are right. Although right now I would like to see the inheritance going toward buying up property and rights for oil. I think we have to beat Fulcrum by not only finding and arresting their people but by taking apart their wealth. We know they have accumulated gold mines. Some of those records were in the documents we found last night. We will be able to deal with that over the next few days. But oil is a new area," Sarah looked at her last oyster and asked the waiter for another plate.

Henry asked for another plate too. When the waiter departed the tables, Henry said, "Our Philadelphia office is working with Atlantic Oil. I could contact them if you're interested."

"Oh that would help. Even if we don't do any business with them, it would be good to talk with their people about what is happening. The more we know about the business…" Sarah saw Chris nod.

"The easier it will be to stop or defeat Fulcrum," Chris ended. "This problem is very interesting. When you get back, please let me know. I'd like one of the classes to take a look at this."

"Certainly, when I get back, I'll give you all the information we have. Any ideas on how to stop them will be appreciated," Sarah smiled at him. The support she was getting was amazing. She was happy to get any help.

Marshal Redding looked at the clock, "We need to be leaving if we are to get to the station on time."

Only shells were left as they walked away from their tables. Henry, Chris and Eddington saw Sarah to her carriage. Marshal Redding drove with Marshal Fortner riding beside the carriage. When they got to the Station, they were directed to a train waiting for Sarah. When her luggage was put on board she got in her car and the train proceeded down the track. The car was well equipped with a bed in the back and sitting room in front. Sarah spent the rest of the day looking through the documents that were taken from the Fulcrum agents.

**Washington D.C.  
October 26, 1870**

The next morning she wore a gray dress with a high neck layered with lace in a lighter shade of gray. She thought it was tasteful and acceptable since she was a granddaughter and not immediate family. The train pulled into the station. After getting her shawl she was escorted off the train by the two Marshals. They were met by a squad of Marines.

At the President's House they rounded the path to the front. The Marshals helped Sarah out of the carriage. She was looking at the house since they came near it. The exterior was a bright white in the morning sun. The portico was magnificent with the high columns and walk way to the door of the house. She went to the door and was met by an older woman.

"Good morning, Agent Walker. I am Diane Beckman, the President's executive assistant. We are sorry to hear of the death of your grandfather. He was a great man. Come with me. We have a little time before the President will be free." Beckman turned around and walked across the entrance area and across the hall to the room beyond.

Sarah hurried to keep up with her. The room they entered was round. It was the Blue Room. The center of the room held a round cushioned settee that was covered in blue velvet. Above it was a large chandelier that had gas lit glass orbs for lights. The carpet was tan with bouquets of blue flowers woven in the carpet. The chairs and sofas around the sides of the room had a Victorian structure and were also covered with the blue velvet. There was a fireplace in the east side of the circle with a large mirror over the fireplace. The mirror was sounded in a Greek columns and arch with a Seal of the Office at the top. The walls were tan with large blue geometric shapes and gas lit sconces at even intervals.

Beckman pointed to one of the sofas and after Sarah sat she took position on the other side of the sofa. "Well, we are all anxious to hear a firsthand report of the adventures in California and the territories."

"Ma'am, this is closer to a war than an adventure. They were willing to kill or be killed to obtain their objectives," Sarah replied.

"Yes," answered Beckman, "we are certainly glad that you and your partners are alive. Has Agent Bartowski recovered?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "The broken leg should heal in another three or four weeks."

"And the other wounds?" asked Beckman.

"The one on the shoulder should be healed if not close to being healed. And the chest wound should be healing soon." Then she thought she better include them all. "The wounds from the beatings he took before I met him should be completely healed."

"Good," Beckman stood up. She motioned for Sarah to keep her seat. "I'll go get him."

Beckman walked out a door on the west side of the room. She returned in a couple minutes with the President. Sarah got up and walked across the room to greet him. Beckman began, "Mister President, this is Agent Sarah Walker."

"Miss Walker, thank you for coming. Please accept my condolences. Your grandfather was a good man."

"Thank you, Mister President."

"Let's have a seat. I would like to hear this from you first before anyone else. Diane, please keep us on track." He explained to Sarah, "They have lunch for us across the hall with the others at noon. Then they have us upstairs in the offices."

Beckman entered, "Please start from the time you met Agent Bartowski."

"Oh Diane, let's please drop the formal names. I have seen him wince at his title. Let's call him Chuck. And if I remember, the Major now calls himself Marshal Casey, but still goes by Casey. And may I call you Sarah?" the President asked.

"Yes, please do Mister President," Sarah answered.

"Good. Sarah, please start from when you met Chuck," he said.

Sarah began the story from when she met Chuck on the stagecoach. She explained her orders at the time and that she looked for both the rider and Agent Carmichael. Finding neither, she went to meet the rider as he requested on the stagecoach. Upon going to what turned out to be a birthday party for him, she found that he was the rider and Agent Carmichael and really Agent Bartowski. She asked him about leaving immediately for the ship and found that he remembered something from a newspaper that was published while he was captured and being beaten. He did not explain what had caused him to remember until the next day.

The President interrupted, "As we go through this, I would like your insights into these Flashes, as Chuck calls them."

"Certainly, Mister President," Sarah replied and then went on to explain the bomb at the bank, the attack at Palos Verdes, and then Chuck's rendition of his capture and the Elder. Seeing the President nod his understanding, she went on to explain the events at San Pedro, the attack by Tommy Delgado at her hotel, and the re-release of Hiram Schwartz and his granddaughter. The time treating the children at Doc Walter's and the dance was included along with the discussion that night and the next day. She explained what Chuck had said about the Flashes which lead to the discovery of Fulcrum and Theodore Roark.

Sarah went on to explain that Chuck took care of the three gunmen at the trestle and saved it from destruction. Then she included the gift he gave the orphanage and that the mine he was working paid off.

The President chuckled at that point and lit a cigar, "You don't mind, do you?" Sarah shook her head. "So, his little cover paid off? That's good." He saw that Sarah questioned what was said, "Oh, he uses the mine and prospecting as a cover to be out of town. Please continue."

Sarah began to wonder how much more they knew about Chuck than she did. She decided to continue with a little more detail. She explained their trip to San Francisco and what she knew of the business dealings Chuck had as a partner with Hiram. Using the information she now knew from their work at Denver, she explained how they were set up leaving San Francisco and the attack on the train.

Sarah explained what Chuck had done on the train coming to Cheyenne and the contest at the train station roundhouse. Explaining their stop for the buffalo and the reaction from Chuck, she said that the Pinkerton force was cut in half at that point. She detailed the Flash that lead to the intersect at the Denver Telegraph office. She went through in detail the activities in Denver and the arrests at the theater.

Sarah said that she got the notification of her grandfather's death and left for Boston the next day. Then she explained the events in Boston and the arrests of the Fulcrum agents there.

The President took his final puff from the cigar and tamped it out in the tray. He looked over to Sarah, smiling he said, "I like what you have been doing. You three are on the right path. Find out where the enemy is. Attack them as soon as you can and as hard as you can. Then keep moving." He paused a second while considering another cigar. "You are going to be asked about your activities. I agree to you telling the others about the events. But the Flashing or Intersect part of your activities must be kept secret. Only the three of us, Chuck, Casey and Lisa will be authorized. I'll give you a letter to deliver to Hiram so he knows what I will be asking. You can explain this again to Lisa. Simply, Chuck has a unique capability. Part of that has certainly been developed by the Elders of the Ancient tribe. Few people understood his tracking abilities and I don't believe anyone will understand the Intersect.

"I am going to assign you, Casey and Chuck to function as a team. Your target is the destruction of Fulcrum. I would suggest that you start by tracking down Theodore Roark. Now the bad part of this assignment, we are still getting questions about Black Friday. I cannot at this time be perceived to be assisting or blocking others from their activities related to oil or gold. I believe Chuck was on the right track by getting the property with the oil near Bakersfield. I suspect you will need to do more of that to trap Fulcrum or get them to show their hand. But your team will have to operate on your own with regard to buying or selling assets. That also means any profits or losses are your own. We will be able to offer assistance in the capture of Fulcrum with troops as where used in Denver." He turned to Diane, "You have anything else?"

"Yes, Mister President. We have a set of new code books." Diane reached into her large purse and pulled out the books. Giving them to Sarah, she said, "These are yours. We have the originals."

"Well, let's get something to eat. You are going to join us for dinner tonight. You'll like Secretary Fish's wife."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Christopher Columbus Langdell was the new dean of Harvard Law School in 1870. See Google._

_Union Oyster House oldest restaurant still operating in the United States, founded in 1826. Food Channel and Wikipedia._

_The White House was not called the White House until 1901, Teddy Roosevelt. See Google, White House History._

_Atlantic Petroleum Storage Company was created in 1866. It was bought by Standard Oil in 1874. Was using a little imagining here and created Atlantic Oil. See Wikipedia._

_Much of the White House description comes from the White House Museum site. See Google._

_Was going to use the Lincoln bedroom but, at this time it was still the president's offices. When Abraham Lincoln was president, it was used as his personal office and Cabinet room (it was used in this manner by all presidents between 1830 and 1902). See Google._

_Added a Grant perspective on war, "__The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get at him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on." Google Grant quotes._

_Secretary of State was __Hamilton Fish__. His wife was the socially prominent, Julia Fish. See Google _

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	3. Chapter 3 the Stand

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 3—the Stand

**East of Bakersfield  
October 27, 1870**

Chuck had finished work on the trestle and headed to his mine. He was happy that the work progressed and he met his milestones. He had replaced the beams and made the timeline for Moses to begin his normal runs in a day's time. He had been sending telegraph messages to Sarah to let her know of his progress and outlined his part of the plan. Before they had completed the work, Chuck had received a telegraph message from Sarah. It was coded and then used a cipher, "Boss assigns you, me and Casey to Fulcrum destruction. Track down T Roark. Use personal resources to block, trap and expose. Federal assets for arrests. Break. Everything fine. SW."

Chuck had time to send off his Telegraph messages to get things going. He had on the new braces that were a little lighter. His sister told him to keep them on as much as he could for the next two weeks. His plan was to head to his mine, then Bakersfield. He would also stop by Visalia to meet Casey. But that night he was hoping to have a little dinner with the prospector, Henry Wells. Henry was working a promising dig next to his. It was Chuck's normal way to get reacquainted with the area. Henry knew most everyone working these hills. They would talk the night away and the next morning Chuck would start on his mine.

Chuck came up the trail on the ridge. The canyon below opened to the valley floor. In the back it worked its way to the hills and forked at the end into two ravines. The ravines were almost as wide as the canyon and ran to the hills. Henry had the ravine on the right and Chuck had the left. Chuck's strike was on the left side of his ravine so he was at least fairly certain that they would not be digging into each other's vein. While Chuck had been to Henry's camp several times, he was not sure where Henry had his real strike. Chuck could tell that Henry appeared to be working at least six sites in the ravine. He was sure the last time they met that Henry had not started focusing on one spot.

But someone had started. They started with a shot. Chuck dismounted from his quarter horse, withdrew the Winchester 66 from the scabbard and got behind a couple pine trees. He staked his horse and crouched to the lip of the ridge. He scanned the canyon and the beginning of Henry's ravine. He could see the muzzle flash from Henry's rifle. Henry was further up the ravine by his shed. There were three other flash points from around the canyon.

Chuck was working his way down the rim of the canyon. The positions of the men firing on Henry were too far away to make a successful shot. He worked his way down the rim of the canyon wall. The gun fire was still holding steady. Henry was keeping their heads down and they were not able to move forward. Chuck moved close to the position on his right. He decided to take them from behind one-by-one. With every gunshot and the echo that went with it he moved forward. The first man was on the right side of the canyon. He was shooting from behind a log. After each shot the man would bend down and cock his rifle. He was so concentrated on the weapon that he never looked up. Chuck continued to move closer with every shot. Finally he was just a short distance behind him. The man went up to take another shot. Moving as quickly as he could Chuck took the butt of his rifle and knocked him out. Just to keep the others going, he took the man's rifle and shot into the air. Chuck used the man's bandana to tie it over his mouth. He tore up the man's shirt and used it to tie his arms around the log. He put the rifle in position so it would look from the side that it was still pointed at Henry. While Chuck did not think the man would come around anytime soon, Chuck wanted to be sure he could not do anything.

After firing one more shot Chuck moved back to where he came down from the rim. He used a line of brushes and trees to cover his run to the middle of the canyon. The other two positions kept firing. Running and crawling between brush, logs, and small outcroppings of rock, Chuck got into position behind the next man. He was a nervous one. The man was hiding behind a rock. He would poke his head up over the rock and try to get a look at Henry's position. And he was drawing most of Henry's fire. Then the man would crawl around and look at the position of the shooter to the left. That was when Chuck made his move. The shooter had his back to Chuck and was ducking from Henry's return fire. The man started to turn at the last second and Chuck's elbow connected with the man's chin. In recoiling from the blow, the man stepped back and Chuck swung the rifle across his head. This time the man's horse was staked just ten feet away. Chuck got his rope and tied him up. After using the man's rifle for one more shot, Chuck went directly toward the next position.

The last man firing at Henry was intense. He was shooting the full load of his Henry, then settling back and reloading. Chuck found a wash where the sides were almost as tall as he was. He got into the bottom of the wash and went to the side by the man. The man quickly went through his last five shots and was bending down to reload. Chuck waited until he was done and leaped up from the wash. The man returned to his position and began firing again at Henry. Chuck charged ahead and smashed the man against the rock he was using for protection. Chuck hit him with an upper cut to the chin. The shooter started to bring his rifle around and Chuck kicked it away. Stepping into the man, Chuck pushed him back into the rock. He used his right elbow to hit across the man's head. The man tried to pull his arm back to begin a punch, but Chuck tied him up and pushed him into the rock again. Chuck stepped back and went in with a jab and a right hook. The man went down.

Chuck put his bandana on the man's rifle and waved it, shouting, "Henry, it is me, Chuck. I got all three. You hear me?"

"Yeah. I can hear you. Are you going to bring them in?" Henry yelled back.

"Right. Give me a couple minutes. I have to tie this one up and go back and collect the other two," Chuck replied as his voice echoed off the wall.

It took almost an hour to round them up, get his horse and lead them into Henry's camp. When Chuck got there, he saw that Henry already had a coffee pot cooking. "All three are still out. I'd like a cup, and then I'll take them in." Chuck looked Henry over, "You alright?"

"Yes, they were never close. I used the 50 caliber a few times to keep them in place. They were too far away and never very lucky," Henry smiled.

Chuck smiled at the old man. He was good and knew how to keep an adversary busy. A little closer and that 50 Caliber could have split that log being used as cover by the first shooter. Chuck reached down and got a cup. Henry poured him a cup of coffee.

"Not sure, but the last shooter could be with the Holguin gang," Chuck took a sip.

"Mean those varmints are going to try again? I thought the Rangers did them in," Henry spat a bit of tobacco juice at the fire.

"Well, that was a few years ago. This appears to be a new crowd," Chuck looked over at the three tied up over their saddles. "This is the second group of them. I ran into another in Los Angeles. They were trying to do a bank job. They were shot down."

Henry smiled and another part of the fire was put out. "So, what are you going to do with them?"

"Oh, I figure that I have enough sunlight to get them over to the Sheriff at Bakersfield. It will put me behind a little," Chuck thought about checking the oil property while at Bakersfield and see what would be needed to get something out of it.

"Ah, I don't know how you're doing. But I only got one vein going right now. It is nice and pure." Henry pointed over at the prisoners, "Probably why they showed up. I took the last diggings to Visalia. They must have picked up on it then."

"Has anyone else around here had any problems with these guys?" Chuck asked.

"No, only thing I've heard of lately is Sam Owens and Clem Minor getting into a fight over a vein that is probably on both sides of their claims." Another part of the fire went out.

Chuck poured the reminder of the coffee onto the ground beside him, "I best head out. I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks again for getting them. It was getting kind of old. I didn't feel like going after them and they were too stupid to really try anything. Just wasted a lot of lead," Henry waved at Chuck.

Chuck waved back and swung on his horse. He was back to using the Quarter Horse from the Double P. He tied off the rope that had the reins to the other horses. He had them strung out in a line.

It was four hour trip to Bakersfield. He had been an hour on the trail before one of the men came around.

"Hey, let me up from here. You trying to kill us?" the man wailed.

"No," Chuck smiled. He decided to keep them unsure of the future, "But it remains an option." After a few more minutes Chuck added, "The ropes are set so that you can turn around and get on the horse. Just swing your leg over the horse and pull yourself up. Oh you'll notice there is a rope around your neck. If you try to get off your horse, that rope will act as a noose." When he saw that the man was able to swing himself into the saddle, Chuck concluded, "Oh, I agree with one of my partners. The less you talk, the happier I'll be."

Chuck continued on for another hour and the next man woke up. He was told the same thing. They hadn't gone much further and a group of riders came up from behind the ridge on the right side. There were seven riders headed back toward the gold mines. The first man that woke up called out and yelled, "Malena, over here!"

Chuck flashed:

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_La Ciudad, painting of a girl in a garden_

_Gold shipments, boxes of repeating rifles_

_Arrest warrants and wanted posters _

Chuck knew it was too late to stop the captive from bringing attention to him. Knocking him out would not help. Chuck drew his rifle out of the scabbard. He found that he was facing a hail of bullets. The first volley knocked him out of the saddle. He landed on the ground with the air out of his lungs. He was surprised that the shots kept coming. He saw the one still over the saddle had two bullet holes in his back. The one that called out took a bullet to the forehead. The other prisoner jumped from his saddle, only his horses started to run off.

Chuck got a breath of air and stayed down. When one of the riders came next to him with his gun pointed at Chuck's head, Chuck got off one shot at the rider. He flipped over his horse and was dead by the time he hit the ground. Chuck was bringing the rifle around to the next shot when someone came up from behind and used their rifle butt to knock him out.

Chuck remembered waking enough to hear someone say, "His horse ran off. He has nothing on him."

Then it sounded like a girl, "I am not going to wait around till we find out who he really is. Just chuck him off the cliff." He was certain it was a boot to the head that knocked him out again.

**East of Bakersfield  
October 28, 1870**

Chuck was beginning to shiver. He felt cold all over. The only thing he could think of was the snow storm and the jump from the train. But that was a while back wasn't it. He tried to open his eyes, but that was hard. One eye opened a slit but the other would not. Then he remembered the attack by the riders. He stayed still for a minute trying to take stock of his condition. His stomach still hurt. His head felt like it was too dizzy to stand. The pain from other areas including his back, leg and both arms was starting to register. He hoped that his leg was not broken again. The big surprise was the cold. His clothes were wet and that was not helping. After listening for any sounds he was confident that only the morning birds were singing. He rolled on his side and sat up.

Surveying the area he found that he was at the bottom of a ravine that had been cut from the creek coming down from the canyons. The creek was not dry. The creek bed was damp and there were pools of water. The cliff was maybe fifteen feet high. He wondered about that. The ravine he remembered during the attack was a good thirty to forty feet high. He figured that there was a flood and he had been washed down the creek. He started to look at the places that hurt. When he went to take his pants down, he found that his belt buckle had stopped a bullet. Looking at his stomach it was obvious. There was a huge bruise. His leg was bruised, but he did not think it was broken again. Checking his arms, they were bruised too. The reflection in the pool confirmed that his face was battered. He decided that first he need to stop the shivers and took off his clothes. He put those over a bush to dry. Then he went back to the pool and started to bathe his face in the water.

With dry clothes, the brace back on his leg and both eyes open, Chuck climbed out of the ravine. He figured he had at least sixteen miles to go before he got to the Bakersfield. The foothills in front of him looked a little daunting. He shook his head and started walking.

At the first hill he spotted a rider on the opposite hill with an extra horse in trail. He waved his hands and got the riders attention. He thought about whether exposing himself was a great idea, but decided that he had a better chance with this rider. As he got closer, he realized that it was Henry.

As Henry approached, Chuck said, "Yeah, thanks for coming. How did you know I was out here?"

"Your horse came wondering into my camp last night. I think he liked that sweet hay I have. He went to it like it was catnip. What happened to you?" Henry asked.

"We were attacked by a group with La Ciudad. They shot my prisoners and left me for dead," Chuck replied.

"I heard he was up this way. Wonder why the attacked you," Henry asked.

"I don't think they were after me. I think they were going for the prisoners. One of them called out La Ciudad's name and the group came over to kill them." Chuck looked up at Henry, "Yeah, I know it doesn't make too much sense."

"You think they are fighting over territory?" Henry conjectured.

"Could be," Chuck shrugged.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I might as well head back to the claim. I can stop by Bakersfield on the way out." Chuck swung up on his horse, "Did you see any sign of those prisoners?"

"I did come across the place where I figured there was a fight. There were several scuffle marks and some fresh blood. The trail of several horses went north. I could see your horses prints with you on him and not. But there was nothing else there."

"Well thanks again. I guess we'll head on back," Chuck started at a good gait. Henry came up beside him. Chuck said, "So if there is a war starting between Holquin and La Ciudad, we'll need to be a little more careful."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be on the lookout. I have riders with my mines up north and a good foreman at each," Henry replied.

Chuck looked over his shoulder at Henry, "I thought you said you did prospecting up north. You never said you had any mines up there."

"Well, I guess I am kind of peculiar about that. I like to prospect. Once I have a mine up and running, it's time to move on. Since I started this back in the fifties, back then I would just go prospecting. I find something and work it a little. When I could show that it had promise, I'd sell the claim and move on. I finally realized there had to be a better way. So now I try to work them. I have had a real strike on average about every five years. This current one looks promising. But I want to see if it goes down more than fifty feet."

"Fifty feet is pretty far. Are you planning to dig down that far?" Chuck asked.

Henry chuckled, "No. Well, not myself. Oh, I'll go about ten just to make sure it holds. Then I'll get a small crew to take it the next forty feet. If it is still holding, I'll turn it over to a full crew with a foreman."

Chuck thought about that. It was close to what he was planning. He needed the mine for something to do out of town, but if it really panned out, he needed a crew to get the gold out. Then he would have to find something else. "So, would you keep looking around here?"

"No, I was thinking of heading up to British Columbia. There have been quite a few strikes up there. Just need to look around for the next." Henry rode a while longer and asked, "How long are you staying up here this time?"

"Oh, just a couple days. I figured like you that I should be able to see if the vein is going to hold. Then I got some equipment coming that I'll be able to use to follow the vein. I am going to pick that up at Visalia," Chuck replied.

After they had gone a while longer they came to the place where the battle took place. Henry said, "This is it. See that's where they headed north."

Chuck went over and counted the tracks, "You're right. They took the captives I had with them." Chuck knew it was pointless to try and catch this group. He would wait until he got to Visalia and then go after them.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_British Columbia had several gold rushes into the 1860s, see Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	4. Chapter 4 the DC Weekend

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 4—the DC Weekend

**Washington D.C  
October 26, 1870**

Sarah had her meeting with the President on Wednesday. That night she was able to send a coded telegraph message to Chuck. It explained that Sarah, Chuck and Casey were assigned to destroy Fulcrum. They were to track down Theodore Roark. Because of some internal investigations related to Black Friday, they were asked to use personal resources to block, trap and expose Fulcrum. They could expect assistance in the capture of Fulcrum with Government assets. Sarah also added that everything was fine. She was happy that she got return messages from Chuck till the time he left for the mine.

The first night in Washington D.C. was fast paced. Sarah did get to send the message to Chuck but from there it was full speed getting ready for the evening back at the President's House. The night was fabulous in Sarah's view. She did meet Secretary Fish's wife and President Grant's wife. Both were named Julia. Sarah hit it off well with both. She told them about their exploits with Lisa Schwartz. It held their attention as they knew Lisa's grandfather well. They were very impressed when Sarah explained what Lisa did at the telegraph office. By the end of the night she was invited to dinners and socials through the upcoming Monday.

**Washington D.C  
October 27, 1870**

The next day there were more meetings and briefings at the President's House. It was the common location for meetings with his cabinet members and offered a suitable central location. Secretary Fish reminded everyone that Sarah worked for him. She and Langston Graham, her immediate boss, had worked the Underground Railroad. She was fluent in many languages. The introduction certainly got their attention and allowed Sarah to explain what she found on her journey. Sarah explained the encounters she had with Fulcrum agents. At the same time she was able to sit in on the briefings concerning the developments of the Franco-Prussian War. There was growing concern as the war was affecting trade routes to Europe. Then she listened to updates on the revolt in China. She did add to those updates the findings she developed based on Chinese treatment in the West. She warned that while there was no tie to any of the revolting parties in China, conditions in the larger western cities were volatile. Then there were the briefings from the War Department on the on-going conflicts with the Comanche.

That night Sarah went to the dinner at the House. It was an elaborate affair. It was partly an official function as the British Embassy was invited to begin preliminary talks on the Alabama Claims. The last round of talks fell apart when a Senator publicly denounced the Queen and demanded a huge payment including the possible cession of Canada to the United States. Secretary Fish had arranged the dinner as a way to restart the discussions. While Sarah had been invited as a guest of the President, Secretary Fish had asked his staff to be available for discussions with their British counterparts throughout the evening. Not quite the preverbial fishing expedition as he was known for, this evening was designed to determine where the British stood on the subject and as a second objective their view of the Franco-Prussian War and the establishment of the Third Republic in France.

The receiving line this evening included the President and the First Lady, then the Vice President Colfax, followed by Secretary Fish and his wife. Colfax was passing out cigars to people coming through the line. His wife had given birth to a baby boy earlier that week. The reception and drinks followed in the Blue Room with the doors open to the adjoining East Room. Sarah found that normally a function like this would be held in the State Dining Room, but there were too many people this evening.

She walked into the Blue Room having gone through the line. She was hoping to work both her missions tonight. She would try to get as much information from the British as she could, but she also wanted to get them to start the war against Fulcrum on the International front. She was about to approach the appetizers when a man in black tie dress suit approached her.

"Hello. I'm Paul Gilmore. I saw you arrive and couldn't help but admire your beauty," he was looking intently at Sarah.

Sarah, while happy with the comment, could not believe this man's audacity. He had been pointed out in an earlier dinner as the man who never quits by Julia Fish. Julia had told her husband that they needed to have his boss have him resign, but that was not going to happen. She warned Sarah to stay away from him as best she could. Sarah nodded back at him, "Thank you. And how are Rebecca and the children?"

Paul nodded his head in return, "Miss." He backed away from the encounter.

The person who was next to her turned and said, "Nicely done."

Sarah looked at him. He was wearing a formal white tie with a black dress coat, black waist coat and starched white shirt. With the slight accent and the attire Sarah knew he was with the British contingent. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I should introduce myself as I am the guest here," he started. "I am Cole Barker, an admirer."

Sarah blushed. She thought quickly that this was something she really did not want. She instantly thought of Chuck and how she wished he could be here. But Cole looked like a reasonable method to keep Paul away. She noticed that Paul was already looking back with a leer on his face. She saw Cole look over that way, "Well, thanks for saving me. And welcome, I am Sarah Walker." She smiled at him, "Since you are the guest, could I interest you in one of the appetizers. The crab cakes are really good."

"What was I going to do? Even we know he's a bit strange," he replied. "And yes, I would enjoy a crab cake. While you get that, what drink would you like?"

"A nice dry white wine would be good," she smiled at him. "Trust me. It will taste better than one of your pints."

"I make you a deal in the spirit of cooperation. You try one of our pints and I'll try the white wine," Cole grinned back.

"Fine. Remember, it has to be a dry white," she looked over at the bar and saw that Johnny was there. She pointed, "Tell Johnny that I asked for the same I had last night."

Sarah was thinking about this. She had heard the list of people coming from the British Embassy. Cole Barker was the number two. If she remembered correctly, he would be sitting across from the Vice President. Cole was single and not known to bring a guest to the party.

They met back at the same position. Sarah had two plates with sizeable crab cakes and Cole had a pint and a stemmed glass of white wine. Sarah saw a space at a side table and motioned to walk over. They got to the table and Sarah accepted the pint.

She raised her glass, "To cooperation."

"To cooperation," Cole responded.

As that moment Secretary Fish came up beside them with a glass in his hand, "Here, here. To cooperation." Julia was right behind him.

"Of course, Mr. Secretary," Cole held up his glass. They all had another sip of their drinks. Julia and Sarah smiled at each other. Sarah slightly shook her head no. Julia nodded in understanding.

Julia tried to take Cole's focus off Sarah by pointing at the crab cakes, "So what are you having tonight?"

"Something very beautiful, I assure you," Cole replied.

Sarah eyes brighten. She smiled back at Cole, "See I told you that you would like the Crab and white wine combination. It is a beautiful thing."

Julia caught on, "Oh yes Hamilton, could you get some for us."

Sarah immediately added, "It's the dry white wine and the Maryland Blue Crab, crab cakes. You'll just love it."

"You really do treat your friends very well. It's nice to be looked after by someone who treats you as more than just a name and rank," Cole mused.

Julia was the one beaming this time. Sarah smiled. It was something her mother always said to do and from her experience with Chuck she had seen it done as a normal routine action. She thought back to the hospital and Chuck playing with the children. Then it followed that she thought not only of the monetary gift that Chuck gave the orphanage but the candy he got from Big Mike's store. Sarah easily said, "Yes, I was recently reminded how to care for people. I hope I can keep true to it."

Cole noticed the thoughtfulness and the slight delay in the response. He realized there was someone else and likely it was a new person in Sarah's life. He decided to see who his competition was and at the same time learn more about Sarah. "So Sarah Walker, just who is this that taught you about caring for others?"

Julia turned to listen and watch Sarah. Sarah was struck by the question, "Why would you ask that?"

"For someone who just had her Mother's lawyer arrested, I thought it would be worth knowing," Cole smiled using the information he have received before coming to this dinner. His staff gave him a run down on each of the people to be at the dinner. While they said Sarah was pretty, they missed the strikingly beautiful part. She was far and away the most beautiful woman at this evening's function.

Julia began to defend her new friend, "You know Mr. Barker that Sarah is the daughter of John Jay Walker and owner of the Pacific Western."

Sarah was thinking this might be the way to get the cooperation that she needed, "Let me be clear. I may need your support and the support of your country. I, my friend and partner are fighting an organization called Fulcrum. They are very dangerous. They had captured Hiram Schwartz and his granddaughter," she saw that he recognized the name, "in an attempt to corner the oil market here in the United States. The lawyer, you spoke of, was in their organization. And he was the lawyer of my stepmother. We found that he and his co-conspirators were planning to take over Massachusetts by force. You are right. They were arrested."

Julia was surprised by the information and that he husband was not back yet. She asked, "But you're okay, right?"

"Yes, I had help from my friends," Sarah saw Julia smile. She turned to Cole looking directly in his eyes, "My friend and I also believe Fulcrum has people in Europe and are attempting the same things there. We are certain they are attempting to obtain all of the North Sea oil resources. Their first path seemed to be coming from the North German Confederation."

Cole's interest was sparked, "What would you be looking for from us?"

Sarah knew she had him, "The first part is simple. I would like you to determine whether Fulcrum is operating from Germany. Next, if they are, I think you will find it within your interests to stop them."

Hamilton came up at that point with the crab cakes and two glasses of wine, "Here you are my dear. To the United States and Great Britain." They all raised their glasses.

Cole turned to Hamilton, "Excuse me a second." He turned back to Sarah, "So what do I get in return?"

Sarah knew the answer right away, "New friends."

Cole started to laugh, when President Grant walked up and asked, "So Mister Barker, how do you like my new best friend?"

Cole answered, "She is very pervasive, Mister President. I think we just agreed to our first gesture of cooperation and I have made some new friends."

The President noticed Julia, now in back of Cole, nodding her head and looking at Sarah, "That's very good. I am sure we can continue this cooperation. I think if we could resolve our little dispute, we'll be able to focus our attention to a strengthen Germany."

Cole replied with a toast, "To our continued cooperation."

The President raised his glass in response. Looking at Julia and Sarah, he said, "Excuse me, my dears, I still need to talk with the Ambassador." The President walked off.

Cole in-turn bowed to the ladies, "Please excuse me. I'll need to listen to what they have to say." Cole took Sarah's hand, "But before I go, please be my guest at the table." Sarah nodded and he left to follow the President.

Hamilton got next to Sarah, "What did you get him to agree to?"

Sarah was a bit concerned, but knew this was something the President would have wanted. She looked up to the Secretary and said, "He agreed to check whether Fulcrum is operating out of Germany and then stop them."

"Hamilton, Julia is over there. I am going over to talk with her," Julia said. She knew it was best not to interfere with her husband. She would tell him later what she thought happened and how well Sarah had done. She could easily talk with Julia Grant now and let her know too.

At that point Hamilton realized he was going to get an ear full. He turned to look back at Sarah, "Anything you need to help with this, let me know." He finished eating the crab cake.

The assembly was then asked to adjourn to the dining room. Cole did come back after Sarah and once again asked her to sit next to him. After a pleasant dinner, Cole asked her to come to the British Embassy for follow-up discussions. Hamilton was standing next to Sarah when she was asked. He nodded to her.

When the British contingent left the house, Sarah went to find Secretary Fish. When she walked up to him, the President came from behind and joined her. Diane Beckman came up at the same time. The President said, "Sounds like we did well tonight. The Ambassador agreed to bring the Alabama Claim back to the Prime Minister. He did mention some cooperation in another area." He looked at Sarah, "I assume that was your work."

"Yes Mister President that was the cooperation that Mister Barker was talking about. He agreed to see if Fulcrum was based in Germany, and if so, to stop them." Sarah thought it best to add, "He asked me to come to the Embassy tomorrow for further discussions."

The President smiled, "Very nice. Hamilton, just to be clear, Sarah and her team are charged with stopping Fulcrum." He turned to Diane, "Could you get Eb and George? We'll be in the Green Room." Diane went off to locate Eb, the Attorney General Ebenezer Hoar, and George, Secretary of the Treasury George Boutwell. The President motioned for them to follow and put his hand in the air for Johnny to bring a new round of drinks.

When they got to the Green Room, the President sat and motioned Sarah to sit beside him. "We have been so busy this week I wanted you to know that Sarah, here, and her two partners are charged with the destruction of Fulcrum. We now know that Fulcrum was intent on using deadly force to buy up or take oil resources in the country. And now in Boston they were preparing to take over the state government. Sarah's partners include Marshal John Casey and Secret Service Agent Charles Bartowski. And I am sure that Chuck will be happy to hear that you have enlisted the help of the British. Now please elaborate on your discussion with Mister Barker."

Sarah went into the detail of what she had discussed with Cole. She provided the background on the European tie with the story from Hiram and Lisa Schwartz. That story described the deaths of Lisa's parents and the oil discoveries that were included in her inheritance. Secretary Fish agreed that she should explain it to Cole in as much detail as she could. The Attorney General asked that she include as reasonable references to further discussions on the Alabama Claim.

Later that night Sarah wished she could get a message to Chuck but knew it would not be possible. She knew he was at the mine and would not be in touch with her until Monday. She knew the next day was going to be a busy one. She was asked to meet at the State Department in the morning for full briefings on the Alabama Claim. Then she was to go over to the Embassy with Langston Graham.

**Washington D.C  
October 28, 1870**

Sarah had completed the rounds of briefings and was walking out of the State Department building with Langston Graham. A carriage and a driver met them. Langston helped Sarah into the carriage and got in.

"So tell me about this young man who has obviously carried you away," Langston started. He saw that she was hesitating. "What you have second thoughts about him?"

"Oh no, I was just trying to think about how much I really know about him," Sarah's thoughts wondered to the first time she met Chuck, then her rider, and how majestic he looked only to see him fall from the beatings he had taken. "I can tell you that he is tough." Then she thought again of the orphanage and all he did, "He has gone through a lot and still has a soft side to him. He doesn't just talk about it. He is more like you and me. If he believes in something, he'll try to make it happen."

"Well, that matches with what I have heard. What do you know?" Langston asked.

Sarah started listing the background she knew, "He is a Secret Service agent that uses a cover of being a railroad engineer and a prospector or miner. And I know the cover is not faked. He is a railroad engineer; I have seen him work at it. He is actually very good. He was in the war and apparently met the President back then. He lives with his sister and brother in law. They are both doctors trying to make a start in Los Angeles."

"How far back into his past can you go?" Langston asked.

She looked at him, "I know he went west with his family. During a battle with one of the warring tribes, he was separated from his mother and father." She stopped, "Look you're not going to tell me he has some dark past."

"No, actually far from it. While you were out west with him, and then directed to stay with him, I decided to check on him. You know…"

"Yes, always can use a good man." She was starting to get upset. "What did you do?"

"I checked on him. There is very little, that I could find about the tribe he stayed with after the attack. Most reports indicate they are truly ancient history of the west, but there are some reports that small groups of them remain. Those reports also indicate, those remaining tribes are very powerful. When they make a decision and tell other tribes, the others will go along." He paused. "Now, there is a part to this that your young man may not know. I believe the tribe he stayed with was either the Cloud or the Wind. Both tribes have long been cited as honorable people and extremely powerful among all tribes. The other tribe is the Ring. While I believe all of them are trained as assassins, the Ring uses the skills for profit. From there it gets really tangled. The Spanish, French or Russian explorers may have come across this tribe. Their skills were exported. We now have skilled spies and assassins selling their expertise. Loosely banded, they are called the Ring. Now the bad part, one report I received indicated Fulcrum has contracted the Ring to eliminate a Charles Carmichael."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_President Grant's wife held parties on a regular basis. Her name was Julia. See Google._

_Secretary of State was __Hamilton Fish__. His wife was the socially prominent, Julia Fish. See Google _

_Wars in 1870 can be found in Wikipedia. China was involved in the Dungan Revolt._

_See Wikipedia Presidency of Grant for the events around the Treaty of Washington and the Alabama Claims._

_Vice President Colfax had a son in 1870 see Wikipedia. _

_Appears as though the tuxedo as a name was not used until the late 1880's. Before that it was called Black Tie and was the more informal dress suit._

_Attorney General Ebenezer Hoar and Secretary of the Treasury George Boutwell from Wikipedia. The Attorney General took a job as a commissioner for the Alabama Claim after leaving office. _

_Partner, Please leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5 the Ride

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 5—the Ride

**East of Bakersfield  
October 28, 1870**

Chuck finished looking over the tracks left by La Ciudad and her outfit. He would wait until he got to Visalia and then go after them. He caught up with Henry. They slowly continued their path to the mines. When they got to the divide, Henry offered, "Got an Elk coming through this morning. Got him cooling in the mine. Come over tonight and we'll cook up some steaks."

"Sure thing, see you then," Chuck continued up to his mine. Chuck figured that the work would help keep the soreness out of his muscles. It did not take that long to get up to the camp. He got down from his horse and started checking his site again. Everything was in order. He reset the poles for the corral and put the horse in the corral. Then he made sure there was new feed and water available.

The water was fresh and clear. He removed his clothes and once again went through the process of cleaning his wounds. It was one of the fundamental procedures he had been taught by the ancients. He checked the leg and put the brace back on. He was sure Ellie was right, just another week and he would be alright.

First he went to the dig. He called it that because at this point that was all it was. He had gone down five feet and the dig was fifteen feet wide. He spent a little time with it and set off one charge in the rocks. He was happy that there was a little showing. He thought it was an extremely low grade and maybe in the future they would find someway to get the gold out. But at this point the dig served its purpose. It was the decoy. Someone coming to check his work while he was gone would see this and give little thought about this claim.

Moving the bush from the opening of the real mine, Chuck cleared a path for easy access. He had set up the mine so that it was hard to see from any angle. The bushes he kept in front made sure that a passerby would not notice the mine. He uncovered the tools and selected a pick, iron rod, and single hand hammer.

Going into the mine there was enough light to allow him to look at the walls and the patterns of the rock. He knew in another ten feet or so, he would have to use candles to see clearly. Then he also knew the vein was heading down at a forty-five degree angle. He was already planning the first timbers. After a bit more study he began the holes. He used the rod and hammer to place them in the wall. The holes were positioned to blow out the wall and allow enough room to swing the pick to set up another round. Chuck put the powder and fuses in the holes. When all was set, he lit the fuses and moved back out of the cave. The pattern was clear now. The quartz and gold vein showed easily in the light. The rumble contained flakes showing in the quartz. He used the pick to break a bigger piece that came from right over the vein and was pleased. It looked to be high grade. He checked back at the wall and the vein showing looked the same. He spent the next hour clearing the area and moving the ore to a wagon that was hidden beside the mine. He went through the process two more times before he realized it was time to head over to Henry's. Going through the same process as the beginning, he covered everything.

Cleaned and feeling better than the morning, Chuck rode over to Henry's. He waved as he came in, "Hey Henry, coming in for that steak."

"Come on in. I was started to think you wanted this well done," Henry waved his fork back at Chuck. Henry was by the fire. He had a huge pan with a long handle. The pan had four big steaks in it. He moved it out of the fire and turned each of the steaks. "Chuck, get that dish over there and we'll let these sit for a minute while I get the fixin's."

Chuck tied off his horse to a nearby tree and went to get the plate. The steaks looked great. Henry got some beans and corn off the fire. He brought them over to the table and motioned Chuck to follow.

Chuck realized that it was almost a day since he had anything really to eat. He easily downed the two steaks and beans. Going through two ears of corn, he sat back with a cup of coffee. "That was great. Haven't had that good since…"

Henry smiled, "If you don't say the last meal from Ellie, someone will hear. You'll be in so much trouble when you get back."

"You're right. But that was a few days ago," he smiled back at Henry.

"So, planning on making jerky out of most of what is left. Do you want to borrow the skin to cover your load from today?" He saw Chuck quizzical look. "I heard the three sets of charges go off. If you did find anything good, you should have a pretty good haul."

"You're right again. Looks pretty good. I have the wagon filled and would like to take it in tomorrow. Can I borrow your mules?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. Are you going to bring back those supplies?"

"Probably. I'll take this load to Visalia. I can get it assayed quicker up there. I think the equipment should be there. If not, I may have to stay an extra day. Do you need anything from up there?" Chuck asked.

"Couple of things from the general store and mail, if I have anything," Henry responded.

Chuck watched Henry make out the list. It would be easy to get. He would just give the list to the manager along with his own list. Then when he was ready to head back he'd stop by and pick up the supplies. He took the list from Henry, "Sure, no problem." He put the list in his pocket. They cleaned up from dinner and Chuck got the mules.

**East of Bakersfield  
October 29, 1870**

Chuck was happy with the rig he had. The back of the wagon looked like he was just making a shipment. There were a couple of furs and then the one that Henry gave him from the Elk. Beside that were boxes filled with gold ore. Chuck had taken the time the separate the ore. The high grade was in the boxes. The earlier digs and those from the open pit were under the furs.

He started early and began the trek of over fifty miles to Visalia. His thoughts were mainly concentrated on Sarah. He knew it was early to be wondering. The trip was going to be at least two days. He would have several rest stops and stop over night. The wagon was full and some of the hills were steep. He would rest the mules whenever he could.

The trail was hard. It was late in the afternoon before he got to a point that could be called a regular trail. By the evening he had seen a wagon going the other way and been passed by two groups of riders. He started to think that California was getting to be a busy place.

He went off to the side of the road and camped that night. He slept in the wagon.

**South of Visalia  
October 30, 1870**

The next morning was the same. A detour did delay him. Part of the trail was next to a cliff and a section of that had fallen over the trail. It was an extra twelve miles to get around it. He was not happy but it was better taking the detour than try to go straight up the side of a two thousand foot climb. He could imagine something happening and the gold being scattered all over the mountainside. It was another fifteen miles to the town when he stopped that night. He decided it was pointless to get into town on a Sunday night anyway.

**Visalia  
October 31, 1870**

Chuck was early again the next morning. He was pleased to get in town before eleven. He went straight the assay office and got Mr. Pendleton, the manager. He agreed to take charge of the shipment. His workers weighed the gold ore and gave Chuck a slip showing the weights of the different boxes and then the ore under the furs. Mr. Pendleton had worked with Chuck before and the set up was straightforward. The assay would be completed and the gold sold for the current market rate. There was no hedging there. The office would get the current rate and attach it to the final transaction. Then Chuck would be given two hundred dollars in cash and the remainder would be deposited into his bank account back in Los Angeles. The assay office guaranteed the deposit.

Mr. Pendleton saw Chuck to the door, "I'd say that part of your shipment looks to be a far better quality than before. You better make sure your claim is secure."

Chuck nodded, "Oh, it is. I've checked it at the state filing office. Everything is set. Anything happening there that I should know about?"

"No, just a friendly reminder. Anytime someone brings in something that rich better make sure he has everything covered," Mr. Pendleton remarked. "Nothing happening strange with any of the filings. Or at least not like it was back in the 50s. There were a lot of cross filings. I am not sure whether all of them are settled."

Chuck brightened at the thought, "Thanks. Good advice."

"We'll have the papers for you in a couple hours." He looked at the clock. "How about stopping by at 2 o'clock?"

"That will be fine. See you then," Chuck pocketed the initial slip and headed to the wagon. He took it down to the livery stable and arranged to have the mules and his horse taken care of. The contents of the wagon, including the furs were put in a storage shed.

Chuck was almost running to the telegraph office. He was started across the street when he noticed someone blocking the way. The man was standing there with his feet spread with more of a shoulder toward him than facing him. Chuck slowed as he flashed.

_Circle within c__ircle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_A tall tree_

_Arrest warrants for murder_

_An ambush_

Chuck rubbed his eyes and scanned the area quickly. The assay office was just three buildings down the street. There were shops beside that and those continued up the street to the first saloon across from the hotel. Head of him was the man blocking the path and behind him was the hotel. He caught the glint of a rifle barrel from the second floor window behind the man. He also noticed the Sheriff's office another two blocks up the street. Then he saw it, his elders had warned him. They had trained him repeatedly in the counterattack. The man to his side was drawing his weapon. Chuck drew his gun. He turned slightly and shot the man on his side. That man's gun went off and the window behind Chuck shattered. Chuck's next shot was at the rifle and he immediately started running. The man in front was just clearing leather when Chuck was beside him and Chuck pistol whipped him hard in the head. Chuck slipped beside the man and the rifle rang out. The shot hit the man and knocked him passed Chuck. Chuck fired rapidly twice at the rifle. He was checking his pace and the distance to the wagon that was hitched in front of the building. He jumped to the back of the wagon and ran to the front. With a giant leap he made it to the ledge on the second floor. The man with the rifle had to move out of the window with his shoulder and head to get a shot at Chuck. Chuck's shot hit its mark.

Chuck went in the window and checked the man with the rifle. He knew it was unlikely but he wanted to be sure. The ambush was a classic set up from the assassins of the ancients. The elders had trained him in defense and offense against their attacks. Looking down at the man with the rifle, Chuck realized that this was not an assassin. The assassin would be watching in the room on the left of the building or on the roof. He remembered that the roof of this building sloped from a peak at the center, so the room was the place. He reloaded his revolver.

Chuck moved quickly out this room and across the hall. He kicked the door in of the room that would hold the assassin. He was met by a kick to the hand holding his gun. The gun went flying, but Chuck's left hand grabbed the boot that kicked him. He pulled it high above his head and turning met the man with a right elbow to the face. The assassin hit the floor and rolled away from Chuck. He was reaching for a knife. Chuck was a bit faster and pulled the throwing knife from between his shoulders. His knife found its position in the attacker's neck. The knife from the assassin was deflected by Chuck.

Chuck swore the assassin was smiling. He was reaching for the knife. He was intent on pulling it out and throwing it back at Chuck, when two shots rang out. Chuck turned to the door.

Casey was standing there. "Got a message from 7 that you might be in trouble. Something called the Ring. Is that him?" Casey pointed at the assassin with his gun.

Chuck went over to make sure. He found the necklace with the Ring symbol on the man. "Yes, that would be the trouble."

The sheriff came in next, "Marshal is that the man you were talking about?"

"Right," Casey grunted. "What about the others?"

"Larry is out with the two on the street. Ed is in the next room." The sheriff motioned to Chuck, "Care to explain?"

Chuck looked at Casey. He was hoping that Casey would take care of it. They knew him as Charles Bartowski here. Chuck closed the door. The Sheriff knew that Chuck was a Secret Service agent. "I would imagine that he was sent here to kill me." Chuck heard the affirmative grunt from Casey. He motioned to Casey, "Know any more about that?"

"No, just the messages saying Fulcrum was behind it," Casey expected there would be more, but the information was not included in the messages.

"Well, Sheriff there is one other thing you need to know. The Holguin gang is back. I have had two run- ins with them. One was down in Los Angeles when they tried to blow up a bank and another was at my friend Henry's mine. And the La Ciudad outfit is out there. The good thing about the two is that La Ciudad was not too friendly to the Holguin men we had as prisoners. They killed them." Chuck stopped as the door opened.

Ed came in the room, "Sheriff, we have them taken care of. Abel took them over to the undertakers. All three had wanted posters for killings up around Sacramento. Everything okay here?"

"Yes, I'll be done in a minute," said the Sheriff motioning for Ed to wait in the hall. "How much of this can I tell my folks?"

"Leave this to the wanted posters. But you can tell them that Holguin and La Ciudad are in the area. I would put a double guard on any shipments." Chuck looked at Casey, "Anything else?"

"No," Casey grunted and opened the door. He and Chuck left the room. The Sheriff got Ed to take care of the assassin.

As they were going down the stairs Chuck said over his shoulder to Casey, "I was just headed over to the telegraph office."

"Yeah well, you should think about putting one at the mine or where ever you go. We are partners now. It will be in the messages. I have a couple things to wrap up here. Should be done by the time you're ready to leave," Casey smiled to himself. His business was a hearing in a few hours that would put two men away for life. And it gave him enough time to straighten things out with Carina.

"Well, I'll need to wait until at least two o'clock. I get the assay report then. May have a couple things to finish after that. Let's meet over at the Imperial by four," Chuck heard Casey say fine.

Leaving the hotel Chuck headed to the telegraph office. He knew that if the report came back favorable, there were many things that would have to be put in motion. But first he thought about getting the messages from Sarah. He had it arranged that his messages would be forwarded to the Visalia office, although he knew that Sarah's messages and his boss would send them to Visalia.

Chuck got to the telegraph office and went to the window, "Good morning, I'm Charles Bartowski. I should have a few messages to pick up."

The clerk stood amazed. This was the man who got more messages over a three day weekend than any one person from Visalia had gotten in a year. He had read through some of the messages, at least enough to be surprised the man was here to pick them up. The clerk held his ground, "Some of these appear to be official business. I'll need to see something that says who you are."

Chuck opened his wallet and showed the clerk his railroad papers. The clerk was again impressed. The papers gave Chuck authorization to use of the major railways and identified him as an employee of Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails.

The clerk reached behind the counter and produced the stack, "Um, here you are sir. Let us know if you need anything."

Chuck answered, "I am sure I'll have some replies. Thank you." He moved to the side of the room and look for any messages in the clear. The first was from his boss, but he knew that Mrs. Beckman sent it. It was short and said, "Danger, Ring contracted to eliminate you." The next was not much more enlightening, although he was certainly happy that she sent it. It was from Sarah, "Be careful, Ring sent to kill you. Love SW." The next rather long messages were coded. He decided it was best to go over to the Imperial Hotel, get a room and start decoding them. But first he filled out the message form to send one back to Sarah, "Ring threat eliminated. Am fine. More later. Love always CB."

Chuck gave the message to the clerk and paid him. He stayed a little to hear the message typed out and sent. Then he went to the hotel and deciphered the other messages.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Had to check on what game was in the area. It appeared there was still Elk there in1870, but their numbers were going down. Google_

_Happy New Year Partner _

_Please leave a review. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Agreement

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 6—the Agreement

**Washington D.C  
October 28, 1870**

Langston had just said, "Now the bad part, one report I received indicated Fulcrum has contracted the Ring to eliminate a Charles Carmichael."

Sarah looked at him, "How long have you known about this?"

"That piece of information just came in this morning. I sent out requests to find out more about it and confirm," Langston answered. "I also sent word over to Beckman. She said that she would get word out to Chuck."

Sarah was looking around to see where they were and whether there would be any telegraph offices close by. She looked back at Langston, "I know she'll do it. But I do want to get word to him. We'll stop…"

"We have to get to the Embassy first," Langston interrupted. "It's of primary importance that we meet with British. We are just a couple minutes away."

Sarah sat back in the carriage. She would wait until after the meeting. She began to formulate her plans to get the word out to Chuck. She got out her note pad and code book. They did get to the embassy in another minute.

Cole was standing there waiting for the carriage. He stepped forward and opened the carriage door for Sarah, "Good morning, my dear."

Sarah was a little surprised that he would be there. The briefings she got indicated a lower level functionary would be meeting with them. "And good morning to you. Thank you for meeting us."

Cole took her arm, "We have a few things to talk about. Mr. Graham will be meeting with our Mr. Dawes. They can begin initial discussion. You and I will, well we will wait till we get inside."

"Certainly, anything to assist in cooperation," she smiled at him. She had heard of Mr. Dawes. He was the most likely first step for the Alabama Claims. She was happy with that, something would get accomplished. She briefly wondered if Cole was going to use this occasion to try something. She was sure she made it clear that she was with Chuck now. And that started her thinking about getting word to him.

"Don't worry my dear. You and I will be talking about the cooperation you are seeking." They got to the doors of the Embassy. There were guards holding the doors open. Cole waved Sarah through first. He introduced Dawes and gave his apologies. Taking Sarah's arm he escorted her to the second floor, far corner of the building.

Sarah was a bit surprised. The room they went to appeared to be a war room. Each of the walls was covered with maps of Europe. As she looked closer, these were obviously the maps for the Franco-Prussian War. She began studying the maps.

Cole pointed to the region around Metz, "We just confirmed the First and Second Armies have taken Metz. Several thousand French are surrendering. I brought you here because this is our most secure room." At that the room emptied out. Only Cole and Sarah were there. The doors closed and then one opened again.

The Ambassador walked in, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mrs. Smyth will be in with the tea and refreshments in a minute. Have you started?"

"No sir, I have only told her that the French are surrendering at Metz. And that this is our most secure room." Cole motioned around the room.

"Yes well, we have run into a few attempts back home at getting information about the Queen's activities that turned most unpleasant." He took a seat at the center table and motioned for them to join him. "Now, your information about this organization called Fulcrum caused quite a stir. It seems as though they are an organization that is in tune with Chancellor Bismarck on defeating France, but have a few oddities that come with them. You were right in their search for oil, but in Europe they are heavily into gold and copper mining. Our service had found an earlier paper about their formation that described a plan to eventually take over Europe, either through economic means or violent over-throws. From what Cole said, your findings in Boston seem to be identical.

"Simply, we will provide some support to you and your team. We need you to eliminate the Fulcrum organization here in the Americas. We will give you papers of introduction to our offices in the Colonies and Canadian counterparts. While you are doing that we will work to stop their expansion in Europe. When we believe they have been stopped here, we will be able to convince Chancellor Bismarck and let him take action." The Ambassador paused at the knock at the door. Mrs. Smyth came in with a tray. When she left, the Ambassador said, "Please enjoy the tea. It is a special blend. And we'll begin the details as we know them."

Sarah was almost reeling with the expectations the Ambassador had laid on her and her team. She decided that she better let them know about the Ring. She accepted a cup of tea from Cole and began, "I hate to interrupt, but there was a new development. Mr. Graham found that Fulcrum has contracted a group called the Ring to assassinate my partner, Charles."

Cole looked at the Ambassador and nodded, "We have heard of the Ring. Have your people alerted him?"

"They are in the process of doing that," she looked at Cole watching him turn to the Ambassador.

"Well, if you need to send a follow-up message, I can get Mrs. Smyth to send it out," the Ambassador offered.

Sarah felt better. She really did not know if Chuck would get this as she still thought he was at the mines. But at least it was something. She had written it in the carriage. She used the code book so that the message could be sent from the first available Telegraph office. Sarah reached into her purse and got it out. "That would be so helpful," she gave the paper to Cole.

Cole went out and came right back. The Ambassador started again and they went into the details that they had on Fulcrum and the leads that were being pursued. The session lasted for two hours. The Ambassador stayed the entire time. At the end they gave Sarah the letters of introduction and two new code books. The Ambassador suggested that there still could be more and that Cole would meet with her at the functions they were scheduled to attend over the weekend.

Finally, on their way out to the lobby the Ambassador said, "And don't worry about the other thing. I know they expected you to be in the discussions on the Alabama Claim. If you are able to keep our enemy out of British Columbia, we should be able to pay." He smiled, took her hand and kissed it gently, "Hopefully, I'll get to meet your young man sometime. Be safe." He turned and walked back into the building.

Langston was sitting on a sofa in the lobby waiting. He got up and saw the Ambassador leave. Cole walked over with Sarah and met Langston. Cole said to Langston, "Take care of her." He then turned to Sarah, "I am afraid I have other duties to attend to. I shall see you over the weekend. But please do take care." He took her hand and lightly kissed it like the Ambassador, "Farewell."

Sarah and Langston walked out of the Embassy and met their carriage. Sarah got in the carriage and Langston got on the other side. Sarah smiled at Langston, "I assume everything went well with your discussions?"

"Yes, we were completed in twenty or thirty minutes. Poor Mr. Dawes was at a lost as to what to do with me for the last hour and a half. We finally went out and watched a game of cricket," he laughed. "So, what did you talk about?"

Sarah knew what her answer had to be. She needed a place as secure as the one she was just in. She did not look at Langston. They had not gotten a block away from the Embassy. She moved up to get the driver's attention, "Driver, we need to stop at the President's House." When he nodded and started to turn, she sat back and said, "Some remarkable things, but they will have to wait."

"You don't need to stop by the Telegraph office?" he wondered.

"No, I was able to take care of the most important message," she sighed. She did not like to keep things from Langston, but she agreed with the Ambassador these activities must be kept most secret. She was not sure she could see the President and hoped she could at least explain to Mrs. Beckman what was happening.

The carriage was making the turn on Massachusetts Avenue. Sarah caught them out of the corner of her eye. Two riders and another carriage were coming straight at them. Sarah knew they were not going to give way. One of the riders appeared to be going for a weapon. His hand was going under his coat. Sarah began to reach under her riding coat for her gun. Then the man in the carriage turned to the seat and was clearly getting a shotgun.

The driver called out, "Ambush!" He started to charge ahead. The first rider cleared his revolver and took aim. As the driver straightened the carriage to charge the ambushers, the shot went wide by just a bit. It struck the back of the carriage next to Sarah. Sarah had her gun out and pointed at the rider. She took her shot. The rider tried to fire again but pulled to the side when hit by Sarah's bullet. Langston was engaged and aiming at the second rider. The driver moved just a little to the right when the shotgun went off. He was blown back in his seat by the force of the shot hitting his side. Sarah felt the impact of a couple pellets. Langston got his shot at the second rider. He was hit squarely in the chest. He slumped and fell from his horse. Sarah watched the attacking carriage move to her left to go to the side of their carriage. Sarah lined up on the first rider and took her second shot. His attempt at shooting bounced off the brick road, a bit before he did. Sarah turned to the left to line up on the attacking carriage. The driver had a gun in his free hand. There were several shots fired. Sarah shot the driver and the man with the shotgun as they went passed the carriage.

In the next second her carriage was surrounded by a mounted cavalry patrol. The Lieutenant yelled to Sergeant, "Stop the carriages. And make sure they don't get away." The patrol spread and two troopers held Sarah's carriage in place. Another two got the other carriage. Finally, they got the riders' horses and made sure the riders were not going to run off. Both were on the ground.

There was a fairly large crowd forming and Cole was able to make his way through with the help of two British Marines from the Embassy. Cole got the Lieutenant's attention, "I am the deputy Ambassador from the British Embassy. We have a doctor on staff and medical station available. I know the people in this carriage, they work for your President and had just visited the Ambassador. We can provide them aid now."

The Lieutenant made a snap decision, "Fine. Sergeant, clear a path for them and send Corporal James with them." He turned back to Cole, "Sir, we'll take care of the rest."

Cole went up to Sarah. He saw blood on her neck and arm. "Where were you hit?"

Sarah heard what Cole had said to the Lieutenant. She was happy that he had come. She smiled at his question, "Sorry, we'll need a little assistance. I heard you offer your medical station. Thank you." She knew he still wanted to know how bad she had been hit. She was trying to determine that herself. She knew a few of the shotgun pellets had gotten her neck and arm. She was also sure that vest Chuck had given her stopped one bullet from the other carriages driver. She smiled again at him, I'll be fine. I am more concerned about Langston and our driver." Both were slumped in their seats. "But please have someone stay to see if they can spot the symbols we talked about."

Cole recognized that she wanted to find if these assassins were linked to Fulcrum. He looked around, "Right, I'll stay a minute and let the Lieutenant know we are trying to assist in identifying these men. You go with the Marines."

When Sarah got to the Embassy, she made sure they looked at Langston and the driver first. She accepted the nurse putting a temporary bandage on the three pellet wounds she sustained. She also took off her vest and was thankful that Chuck had insisted that she wear it everywhere but the President's House. The bullet had come on a slant and was still held in the vest. The nurse gave her a hospital gown and robe to wear. While the nurse was out of the room getting an ice pack, she checked the mirror and decided there would be a sizeable bruise. When the nurse came back, Sarah put it on and relaxed.

The doctor came over to see her in short order. She asked, "How are the others?"

"The driver, Mr. Peters was sent to a nearby hospital. He was stable but we need an operating room with more light in order to find all of the pellets. Mr. Graham is recovering nicely. He had a bullet wound that went through his left arm into his chest. While it broke two ribs, it appeared that the lung was not punctured. But I had him sent over to the hospital too. I want them to verify the lung was not punctured." He washed his hands again and the nurse stepped in. "Okay my dear, Nurse Edmonds says that you were wearing a vest and only have three pellet wounds."

"Yes, the vest is over there," she point to the chair with the vest.

"Well, first your wounds. I can give you some laudanum to ease the pain?" the doctor held a vial.

"No, that won't be necessary." She shook her head. She knew that she still needed to see the President and being drugged while she was doing it would not work. She saw a leather strap on the counter and held it up. "I'll use this."

"You need to understand. This is not going to be easy. I have to clean the wound out," he watched her nod her head. "Okay." The procedure lasted for another thirty minutes. Sarah was extremely happy when the last of it was over. She certainly understood why Mr. Peters went to the hospital. He doctor was washing his hands again, "Well, that's it. Now be safe out there."

The nurse shook her head as he left the room, "I did have them draw a bath for you so you can wash the blood off. Follow me please."

The nurse showed her the bath and left her a new clean blouse. Sarah felt a lot better after the bath and quickly got dress. She had been watching the clock and it was almost 5 o'clock. She still wanted to try and see Chuck's boss. She finished and went out of the room and into the hall.

Cole was there, "I hope you are feeling well?"

"Yes, any new report about our driver or Langston?" She watched him shake his head no. "I still need to tell our people about the agreement and get word to Chuck about the danger. Did you find anything about those men?" she asked.

"The man in the carriage had a symbol like you described on his wrist. We believe the others were trouble makers from Richmond." He looked at Sarah, "All four are dead." He held his hand out for her. "I wish you would stay and make sure your okay, but I now know you won't. We have nothing new to report to you. If you don't go to the dance this evening, no one would take offense."

"Oh thank you again. I'll talk it over with the boss," she realized she had just slipped into the way Chuck talked about him. But she knew that without Langston, that was really the case.

Cole smiled. He had thought that she was working for the President. "Then I need to escort you to your company."

Sarah knew he was joking in his own peculiar way, "What?"

"Your boss sent a Company over to make sure you got where ever you wanted without any harm. They are waiting for you outside," he waved his hand at the door.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. You have been so helpful."

"Oh but it does come at a price. I was told that I have to look at your vest," Cole stood at the door.

Sarah handed it to him, "It is remarkable. Chuck took a direct shot to the chest with his previous version. The tip of the bullet penetrated and cut him. This one took the shot on a 45 degree slant. It did not go through. And if you want the design, you'll need to get it from Chuck."

"It certainly is light and I must say, hardly noticeable," Cole admitted.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I am not sure I should say thank you or not. But I am sure Chuck would. I'll let him know that you are interested in the design." She held out her hand for the vest. "I do have to get going."

"I understand. Make sure you and your boss does, too. There is no need for you to attend the dance tonight," Cole offered his arm.

Sarah took it and started out with him, "I know. If I do miss you tonight, please enjoy the evening."

"Well, I'll try," he smiled and escorted her out of the embassy.

She felt extremely tried by the time she got to the new carriage. The Captain waiting for her said that his new orders were to escort her back to her hotel room. She had an appointment at 9 o'clock in the morning at the House. But she should only go if she felt up to it.

She turned to Cole, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Once again, thank you." She waved as they started down the street.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_The Transatlantic Telegraph cable was successfully laid in 1866, Wikipedia_

_Battles in Franco-Prussian War, Metz, Wikipedia_

_Canada history from Wikipedia, they were the Dominion of Canada in 1867. British Colombia was a Colony in 1870, and did not join the federation until 1871._

_Looked for pictures of Washington D.C. back in the 1870s. Not many out there. Did see one that looked like there were brick roads from 1843. Google_

_An interesting note, James Fisk, 'Diamond Jim,' was shot and killed on January 6, 1872. Quite a character, check him out on Wikipedia and the movie, "The Toast of New York." _

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Weekend

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 7—the Weekend

**Washington D.C  
October 29, 1870**

Sarah walked out the door of her hotel room. There were two guards there. She was greeted by a chorus of, "Good morning, Ma'am."

Sarah smiled, "Good morning, I'd like to get breakfast and then head over to the House. Can you arrange that?"

Another chorus of, "Yes Ma'am," echoed in the hall.

Smiling and trying to hold back the laugh, Sarah started walking down the hall. She had a quiet breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. She did feel a lot better. While not taking any drugs might have been a good idea, the strain of cleaning the wounds and the pain that went with it tried her. As soon as she got to her hotel room the previous evening she went to sleep.

Breakfast did go fast. Sarah assumed that the hotel staff had been alerted and was going out of their way to help. She added a sizeable tip to her breakfast check and headed out with the two Marine guards in tow. A carriage was waiting for them and a new mounted guard continued with her. They rode the rest of the way to the President's House in silence.

Upon entering the House, Sarah knew she would have to wait for Mrs. Beckman. But Mrs. Beckman was waiting for her. When Sarah came in the lobby Mrs. Beckman asked, "Are you feeling better, this morning?"

"Yes, the rest was worthwhile. Thank you for directing the Captain to escort me to the hotel," Sarah replied.

"You can thank the First Lady. After she heard what happened, well let's just say that if there are any other problems, you will be staying here for the rest of your visit." Beckman got close to Sarah, "We presume that your visit at the Embassy was not what we expected. Is this about the claim or the other problem?"

Sarah looked at her and answered, "Mainly the other and we need someplace secure where no one can listen in."

Beckman was a bit taken with that, "I assume that the Boss needs to be in on this?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, he needs to know and it was one of their requests."

"Let's go to the President's Office. We can clear the area," Beckman pointed to the stairway. Once at the office, Beckman cleared the area in short order. Sarah had taken a seat in the office waiting.

Mrs. Beckman came into the office with the President. Sarah stood up and began, "Good morning," but she was cut off.

The President said, "Good morning to you. I am certainly happy to see you well and able to come here. Julia sends her thoughts and prayers." He picked up a cigar and held it up for approval. Sarah nodded. He carefully lit the cigar and let out a ring of smoke. "We did hear from the patrol that caught up with you and got a report from the doctor at the British Embassy. By the way, good shooting. Do you have anything to add to that?"

Sarah assumed that he would have the names of the attackers and where they were from. But she did not know whether Cole shared his observation with anyone other than the Ambassador. She began, "Mr. President, I asked Mr. Barker, the deputy," she saw him nod in recognition. "He checked on the attackers and found one carried the Fulcrum symbol. Their information showed the other men were from Richmond and were what he called trouble makers."

"Fulcrum or not, I am sorry this took place. I have directed Secretary Fish to quietly look into those who briefed you the other day. I believe they are the only others that knew you were going to the British Embassy. I did ask the Ambassador to do the same. He said that Mr. Barker was looking into it," he stamped off some ash from the cigar. "Now what did they say at the Embassy?"

"Well, I believe I have an agreement…" Sarah went through all the highlights from the two hour session. "So in summary, they will keep Fulcrum contained in Europe while we eliminate it in America. After that they will inform Chancellor Bismarck and have him do the rest. Finally, they implied everything would go forward with the talks that Mr. Graham started on the Alabama Claim. Mr. Barker said, 'If you able to keep our enemy out of British Columbia, we should be able to pay.' And I'll see him tonight. He'll pass me any updates."

"Splendid, I wish everything would be that easy. Diane, do you have any updates?" the President asked.

"We have not heard from Chuck. We know he was on his way to the mine and was to be there over the weekend. We have relayed the information about the Ring, but have no confirmation that he has the information." Diane continued, "We did get an update on Mr. Graham and the driver, Mr. Peters. They are both doing fine. Mr. Graham will be recuperating for a few weeks."

The President picked up on what Beckman said, "So for now, you like Chuck report to me. What are your plans?"

"Unless you have any other questions, I was going to go over to the Canadian Embassy and see if I could make an appointment for Monday." Sarah looked at Beckman and noticed that she was starting to write something.

Beckman looked up, "We'll send a note over to the Embassy and let you know. Will 9 AM do?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I just need to check in with their deputy. He is friends with Mr. Barker. I am hoping to get introductions to their Ontario Oil Company. I want to make sure they have not been approached by Fulcrum. Then Chuck and I will take a look at British Columbia. There have been a series of strikes there. It would seem to be a valuable target," Sarah concluded.

The President put his cigar down, "Yes, good plan. I've heard of the strikes in British Columbia. That would be a good target for Fulcrum. Well, is this anything else?" Both shook their heads, "Then I'll likely see you tonight. Thank you and good day." He took Sarah's hand, "Be careful."

Mrs. Beckman and Sarah left the office and went across the hall to the telegraph room. Beckman sent the message to the Canadian Embassy. Sarah wrote out another to Chuck to warn him. She also sent messages out to her friends warning them. She smiled to herself. She hadn't really considered anyone other than Langston a friend until she met Chuck. Now looking at the stack of messages, she realized she had quite a few.

Sarah went out to visit Langston next. She remained with her guards and escort the entire weekend. Cole saw her twice but had no further information. She met briefly with the President on Sunday evening, but neither he nor Beckman had more information.

**Washington D.C  
October 31, 1870**

Monday seemed to come fast and Sarah was happy. Chuck was to be riding into Visalia today. She would at least hear from him. She was hoping for some word before she got on the train. She made her appointment at the Canadian Embassy. It was fairly easy and she at least got a break. One of the owners in the Ontario Oil Company was coming to Boston at the end of the week. She arranged to get a message to him that she would like to meet him.

Next she went back to the hotel to finish packing. Her guards helped her get things to the carriage. On the way to the train station, she stopped at the telegraph office. She had her hopes up. She went to the counter and asked the clerk. He gave her one message. She went to the side and opened it, "Ring threat eliminated. Am fine. More later. Love always CB." She wrote a reply, "Good. Love SW." Returning that and a coded message into the clerk, she paid for the messages and left with her escort.

The trip on the train to Boston was uneventful. She had a similar accommodation in this train as the one down. The train arrived in Boston before midnight. The two marshals from before, Marshals John Redding and Gary Fortner, met Sarah at the station. They escorted her over to the hotel. When she checked in, the receptionist gave her a telegraph message. She looked. It was a coded message from Chuck. She put it in her purse and headed to her room.

After the bell boy brought her luggage in and was tipped, she settled down to decipher the message from Chuck. It was a long message. At the beginning it was fairly pointed, he wanted someone with her all the time. He explained that he had set it up so that someone was always there. That likely meant his order was countered when she got to Washington. He was going to have one of his old friends at the Secret Service investigate. Then he outlined the activities of the weekend. He explained the attack by the Holguin gang, the follow-on attack by La Ciudad and then the Ring. He also explained that the mine was producing high grade ore. His load at the assayers brought in close to $12,000. His mining equipment made it to town. He was going to take that and supplies back to the mine.

**Boston, MA  
November 1, 1870**

Sarah met her escorts in the lobby of the hotel. "Morning gentlemen, would you like to join me for breakfast?" She had found that the hotel was becoming the regular stop for the Harvard crowd and it was best to have an escort with her at any meal or function at the hotel. When she entered the dining room, she found that today was no different. There were several tables with five or more young men trying to become sober enough to attend classes that morning.

The maître d' was kind enough to show her and her escorts to a table away from the young men near the window. Breakfast was going fine until the bellhop approached calling out her name. One of the young men got up from his table to follow the bellhop. As the bellhop got close to the table, the young man took the paper from his serving plate. His friends at his table were encouraging him with taunts to do it. He walked to the table holding the paper and using his silver topped cane as a baton to twirl. His cockiness was lost in a flash. When he moved next to Sarah, he put the cane under his arm and started to put his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah whipped the cane from his hold and put the tip at his throat. The two Marshals had the guns out, cocked and pointed at his head. Sarah's face was hard with her lips drawn in a straight line, "You might want to rethink your morning. Put the paper down on the table and then move back." She watched him do as she told him. "Now, join your friends and leave."

The young man's eyes were big as saucers. He sobered up in the instant. He stuttered, "M…my ap… apologies. Keep the cane." He turned and left their table.

The maître d' came rushing over to the table with two men from the kitchen. The men grabbed the young man and took him back to his table. The maître d' said sincerely, "Please accept our apologies. Your breakfast is certainly on the house. Again we apologize for the event."

Sarah saw his name tag, "I am sorry too, Peter." She decided the hotel could provide some assistance if a real threat came forward. "I was recently attacked and probably over reacted. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome miss, anything we can do, just let me know," Peter smiled.

Sarah smiled at a thought, "I'll be out this morning, but would like to see if you could have this cane run over to the silversmith at this address." She wrote the address and on a separate paper the instructions on what she wanted done. "Please give this to Mister Allan. He'll know how to bill me." She gave him the papers. "Thank you."

Peter replied, "Thank you, Miss."

Sarah opened the folded message. It was an encoded message from Chuck. She folded it and put it back in her purse. She looked at the senior Marshal, "John, I'll have to go review the message I just received. While I do that, you might let Peter know what we are concerned about and show him the Fulcrum symbols. He or his staff might see these people and tip us off."

Sarah went to her room and decoded the message from Chuck went to his room. This one explained his current activities. It ended with, "Love always CB."

Sarah encoded him a message which outlined her plans for the day. Most importantly, she was to get the value of her grandfather's estate today. Depending on the value, she would begin moves against Fulcrum in the east. She ended the message with, "Think it might be best to meet with Hiram at Cheyenne or Denver. With you forever. Love SW." She felt better. After the episode at the restaurant, she was not sure this would be a good day. Now that she had word from Chuck she was happy.

She met her escorts in the lobby again. John told her that they would get full cooperation from the hotel. It was a better day. They took the carriage in front of the hotel over to her lawyer. Mister Eddington met her at the door. He escorted her to his office.

"I know that you know this is preliminary, but I need you to sign this statement. It says that all of the findings have not been completely audited and the final results might change." Eddington watched her sign the document. "The estimate at this point is $248,341.52. That does not include the house in Lexington, the townhouse here or the beach house at Newport. According to the appraisals their combined worth is $109,010. There are no outstanding loans against them. Next there is the shipping company. I have a complete listing of the company assets and get reports on a daily basis on their cargos, invoices, receipts, and balance. Currently the company includes the Boston and New York Railroad, the Northeast Shipping Company, and the BP, Burton Publications. Our records show the annual proceeds going to your grandfather averaging $119,000. The assets were appraised at $1,435,763. Our estimate is for the total worth of the company, if it was for sale, is $7,000,000."

Sarah was having a hard time with this. She remembered the fun times at her grandfather's beach house at Newport. It always seemed cool and nice down there, even on the hottest days of the summer. She remembered the old schooners he had as models on his mantles and bookcases. She was able to list all of his ships one summer, so long ago. Then she remembered the arguments between her dad and grandfather about railroads. Her dad pushed for the lines out west. Her grandfather was working the lines in and around Boston. She thought that he had started the railroad business as an extension of his shipping. It started by buying a few cars, and ended with his company owning the whole railroad.

"Miss Walker," Eddington paused. She nodded. "The company appears to be on solid ground. Your grandfather had little interaction with it these last few years. The company's general manager is a retired Rear Admiral John S. Senway. There is a board of directors. They consist of retired bank presidents, lawyers, a merchant, and a trader." He gave her the list of names to review. "Now, I do need you to sign these documents." He watched her sign the paper. "That's all we have this morning. This paperwork will be submitted for the judge and should be ready later this afternoon." He thought for a moment, "You'll be able to develop whatever business dealings you want prior to that, but I would recommend you hold off on anything final until after the judge's review."

"That's fine. Thank you for putting this together for me. Will I be able to go see the company holdings now?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I would think that would be seen as due diligence on your part to make sure you know what is a part of the company. You could also stay at any of the houses. They are furnished and a maid service is available," he added. "We can have you stop at the Company this afternoon. Say around two o'clock?

Sarah stood up and Eddington followed, "I believe I will visit the properties and company if I can today. I'll be leaving tomorrow if I can. Next I need to visit with Misters Upton and Langdell. Thank you again. Have a good day."

Leaving Eddington, she went a few blocks away to Henry Upton's offices. Henry welcomed her at his office. Representatives from Atlantic Oil were in his office. "Miss Walker, this is Ben Deval and Joel Albans. They are from Atlantic Oil."

"Great, good morning gentlemen," she smiled at them.

"I have already explained a little about the organization you and your partners have found," Henry offered.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat," Sarah began. "My partners and I are fighting a ruthless group of people called Fulcrum. They are intent on domination. When I was here last, they were plotting to take over the state government. Then over the last few days, I was attacked by four men when Langston Graham and I were coming back in a carriage from the British Embassy. Langston and our driver are still in the hospital recovering. Then my partner was attacked by an assassin along with three murders. All of that was planned by Fulcrum."

Henry thought he knew the answer, "And what happened to the attackers?"

Sarah looked down. She did not like this and knew that Chuck had a harder time with it than she did. She whispered loud enough for them to hear, "They are all dead."

Ben was the first to ask, "So, who or what are you?"

Sarah decided that it was important that they know, "We are government agents. I am a special agent for the State Department. My partner that dealt with the assassin is a Secret Service Agent. My other partner is a U.S. Marshal. Our mission is to stop Fulcrum."

Henry smiled, "Well, she is a bit more than that. She is the daughter of John Jay Walker, owner of the Pacific Western. And probably more relevant she is the heir to Burton Enterprises, the parent company of the Boston and New York Railroad, the Northeast Shipping Company, and Burton Publications. Her partner is a prominent railroad engineer and a partner with the Honorable Hiram J. Schwartz of H & J Schwartz and Company, New York."

Joel followed up with the next question, "So what do you want from our company?"

"We would like to become a partner, a small one, with your company. I know that you are not publically traded, so I had to assume that the company is held by a limited number of investors. We really don't want to disrupt anything. But we would like to be a part of the company so that we know what is happening," Sarah smiled at them.

Ben was almost jumping for joy. After he and Joel exchanged a smile, he said, "Certainly, we can do something like that. We were concerned that your company was going to buy us out. We were preparing to fight that but we would be more than happy to add you as a small partner. Say an investment of $10,000 or so."

"Actually that is the point. We don't want you to be bought out by Fulcrum or one of the agents. We can invest $10,000 right now and if necessary increase that amount if it helps position the company to prevent a buyout." Sarah concluded. They spent the next hour outlining the arrangement. Henry agreed that his office would put it together and have it ready to sign that afternoon. Sarah excused herself and used a side room. She wrote an encoded message to Chuck saying that her itinerary would follow, but she intended to leave the next day. She said that she expected to be in Cheyenne on 7 November. Sarah, Henry, Joel and Ben adjourned to a close by restaurant, the Jacob Wirth, and met Chris Langdell there.

Sarah brought Chris up-to-date on the recent events. He invited her to the next session of his new class. He asked that she provide the details of her activities and anything the students could study. She agreed and set the time to be at his office at four o'clock that afternoon.

The afternoon was busy. She got a briefing and tour from Admiral Senway. She took a lot of notes and asked for records and decision papers be delivered to the railroad car she would be taking the next morning. She also had a schedule established for her trip. It would take six days to get to Cheyenne. She would be using her lines for the first part of the trip.

That evening Sarah wrote Chuck a summary of the day and that they were successful with Atlantic Oil. They were a limited partner but would be involved with the company decisions. She ended it with, "Love SW."

**Boston, MA  
November 2, 1870**

The next morning Sarah headed to an early departure on her a train of her company.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Use of the term 'First Lady' was verified from History Channel show on the Presidents_

_Appeared from White House Museum site that the President's office was on the second floor through 1870._

_Located an Oil company in Canada centered at Oil Springs, Ontario back in 1858, Google_

_Union Station did not open until 1907. Wikipedia._

_There was a hotel owned by George Young in 1870 Boston. The one Sarah stays in is imagined to be similar. See Wikipedia_

_One of the Boston railroads at the time included three lines that merged into the Boston and Albany (B&A) railroad in December of 1870._

_Jacob Wirth Restaurant in Boston was established in 1868. See Google_

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	8. Chapter 8 the New Direction

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 8—the New Direction

**Visalia  
October 31, 1870**

Chuck was at Imperial Hotel. It was further up the street from the hotel that held the assassin. This hotel was the high point of Visalia with amenities that rivaled San Francisco. He had gotten a room and was deciphering the other messages. When he got to the message from Sarah that explained the Fulcrum attack on her carriage, he was furious. He had made sure she would be protected all the time. It was to continue in Washington D.C. He knew something was wrong. He decided to ask his Secret Service mentor, Roan Montgomery, to investigate.

Chuck finished the messages. He was happy that the hotel had indoor plumbing. He took a bath and cleaned his wounds again. They were healing nicely and he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. He was getting tired of the brace, but put it on again. At lunch he decided that it was pointless to start return messages until he received the assay report and checked on his equipment. He had lunch in the hotel's restaurant and left to check on his equipment. The freight station was on the other side of town. After checking with the manager, he found his equipment. From there he started to make arrangement to move the equipment. He figured that with Sarah's schedule she would be able to leave from Boston on the 2nd. If they were to meet in Cheyenne and then go to Denver, it would be as early as the 7th. He decided he would have to leave today for the mines. That way he could check the equipment, ride back to Visalia with the results, and catch a train from Fresno on the 5th.

Going back to the assay office, he got the report from Mr. Pendleton. After signing the necessary papers, Chuck was given $500 cash and a receipt for the deposit of $11, 367 into his Los Angeles bank account. The transaction would take place in a similar manner to last time. The gold would be shipped to the processing plant and the cash would be put into Chuck's account. Chuck planned to use the cash for the supplies and extra buckboard and mules. Chuck spent the rest of the afternoon getting the supplies and rigs set up. He wrote a few messages before heading down to meet Casey.

Chuck got to the hotel restaurant in time to meet Casey at four o'clock. Casey was sitting at the table with a bottle of Walker's Old Highland. He lifted a glass to Chuck, "Get everything done?"

Chuck got a glass and Casey filled it. Chuck took a drink and replied, "Yes, headed back to the mine. It looks like I have a good vein to follow. Working it for a day should fill the buckboards, and then I'll be able to put a crew on the job. I would appreciate it, if you could help by driving one of the buckboards back to the mine."

Casey took a swig, "And I am doing this because?" He knew his orders were to protect Chuck and at the same time take down the Fulcrum organization. But he did not see the link between the mine and either of those, other than Chuck was going to the mine.

Chuck looked at his glass, "We are to use our own resources to take down Fulcrum. I need to make sure the mine is producing. We can use the money from that as a constant source to buy land with oil or gold claims ahead of Fulcrum. If nothing else, we can use it to lure Roark out."

"Fine. Are you ready?" Casey poured another drink.

"Just sending out a few messages. Why?"

"Well, stop by the Sheriff's office. Your ambushers are going to pay off at a good price. And the Ring guy had a very impressive price on his head from back east. As you said about the mine, we need everything we can get. While I agree that your gift to the orphanage down in Los Angeles was a good deed, you'll need to keep this for the job at hand." Casey finished his next glass.

Chuck nodded. He finished his drink, "So, I'll be sending those messages and checking with the Sheriff." They both got up and headed out.

Chuck took his messages over to the Telegraph Office first. He wanted to make sure that Sarah would get the message when she got to Boston. He paid a little extra to get it delivered to the hotel after normal hours.

Then he went to the Sheriff's office. He thought back to the morning and the men he saw. The man in front of him had an arrest warrant. The man beside him had his hat down and Chuck never did have a clear view of the man's face. He thought about the two others but did not remember their faces, nor did they produce any new flashes.

Chuck walked into the Sheriff's office and found him sitting at a desk opposite from the door. "Sheriff, Marshal Casey told me to stop by."

"I went through the drill of checking the men you met this morning. All of them had warrants and wanted posters." He looked around to make sure they were alone, "The deputies checked this and got the paperwork sent in. We were surprise how fast we got this back. And since the deputies know you as just Charles Bartowski, a miner, I thought we better go through with it. The total amount is $25,000. That's $5,000 for the first three. They were murderers and thieves from up north. The last one is a split with $20,000 to you and $20,000 to the Marshal. He was a little special. Apparently, he had killed a former Governor back east." The Sheriff pulled a paper from his drawer, "Here is the slip, and just sign here and it is all yours."

Chuck bent down and signed the paper. "So, where was that Governor from?"

The Sheriff gave him a money pouch, "New Hampshire." The Sheriff got up and opened the side door, "Do you want to take this over to the bank or keep it with you?"

"I'll take it over to the bank," Chuck figured he might as well start a small account here. He'd leave some of the money in this bank and run the mining crews from Visalia. "Are you coming along?"

"Yes, I'll see you over there. I can start my rounds from there," he held the door for Chuck. The Sheriff vouched for the bank manager and said that they had no problems. Chuck told him the story of the Holguin gang in Los Angeles and to use caution until it all settled. They made it to the bank with just a few minutes before closing.

Chuck went through the paperwork to open an account and got his passbook for the bank account. The bank manager asked for his intentions with the money. Chuck gave him the explanation of what he had intended for the mine. The manager gave Chuck the paperwork for an account management system to collect from the assay office and in-turn pay his crews. The profits from the mine could be dispersed per Chuck's direction. He suggested that Chuck could look it over and then on his next time in town they could finalize it.

Chuck met Casey at the railroad station. The crew had loaded the jackhammer with compressor in a larger buckboard. Chuck had the other buckboard with supplies. Casey was tying off his horse and another to the back of the buckboard. Chuck walked up to him. He was startled at the beautiful woman beside Casey. "Ah hi, I am Chuck Bartowski. Are you…"

She held out her hand, "Yes, I am Carina."

Casey wrapped his arm around her, "Be nice. He is a new partner."

"Oh, well glad to meet you. Heard your taking Casey out of town tomorrow. Can I come along?" Carina smiled sweetly.

That caught Chuck off guard, he hesitated because he did not talk with Casey about it and did not know what he wanted. "Ah, I don't know. This could be kind of dangerous." His eyes were wide looking for Casey to say something. When Casey did not speak up, Chuck nodded his head. Carina got in the buckboard with Chuck.

Casey followed in the smaller buckboard. It was a while before Chuck and Casey were together and Chuck could bring up the topic and be able to find out about Carina. They had traveled another half hour before Chuck finally broached it, "Casey, what is Carina's background? I mean is it safe for her to go with us?"

Casey looked at Chuck to almost measure him up and decide whether he should know and whether he wanted Chuck to know, "Yeah, she can handle this. She has been a deputy before."

It seemed like Casey was going to end it, but Chuck knew there had to be more in the story, "So about Carina, how she'd get to be deputy? Where did she come from?"

"You're going to go on about this?" Casey asked.

"I have to know that she'll be alright? Let's say that even after Sarah, I am not used to taking a lady into a battle," Chuck answered.

"She's good. She was a Pinkerton agent. She came out West when her partner took a position as a Marshal out here. He was killed a couple years ago. She is still looking for the killer. Anything else?" Casey grunted.

"Nope," Chuck hoped she would find him.

They passed very few people. They pulled off the road into an enclosure late that night. There were trees in a semicircle to the side of the road. Chuck said that it was apparent that someone, many years ago had cleared the area and ever since the area never built back up. They staked the mules and the horses. Using what was apparently an old fire pit Casey put a solid fire together. They bedded for the night.

**East of Bakersfield  
November 1, 1870**

The next day passed quickly, but with the slight downhill grade they made it to the mines late that night. Chuck waved at Henry to make sure he knew someone friendly was coming into camp. After introducing Carina and Casey, Chuck asked, "Did you have any more problems after we left?"

"No. I did hear that the Holguin crowd tried to pull something up north. Riley came by and said that they attempted a stage hold up north of Bakersfield. They botched it and could not keep up with the stage. Must have been a real joke," Henry smiled. "What happened with you?"

Chuck explained the attack by the Ring assassin.

"Sounds like you were busy." Henry went to the buckboard, "So this is a jackhammer?"

Chuck reached in back, "Well, that big boxy thing is the compressor and this," he stood it up, "is the jackhammer."

"You know, I guess I have never stuck around long enough at one of the other mines to see one. So, you think this is going to work better than drilling and blasting?" Henry asked.

Chuck nodded, "It should work better in this rock. We should be able to follow the vein and not lose as much in the rubble of blasting. That will put us a couple weeks ahead." Chuck smiled, "Any time you have a chance, stop by and I'll show you how to use it. I set it up so that one person can use it. So when we take our load to Visalia, you can use it till we come back or a crew comes in."

"That would be great. I'll stop by tomorrow," Henry responded. He switched his attention to Carina. "You wouldn't happen to be along to help these guys get something to eat?"

Carina almost laughed, "No, on the way here we had him cook." She pointed to Chuck. "Casey said that his sister is the best he has ever come across. We were hoping that some of it rubbed off on him."

"So were you happy with his cooking?" Henry smiled. When Chuck was about to protest, Henry raised his hand, "Stake you horses and come on over. I have a little going right now. You can at least get something else for a meal."

Chuck answered, "Sounds like a fair trade. We can unload your supplies while you add a little more for her." He ducked while Carina swatted at his head. "Henry, where do you want us to put your supplies?"

**East of Bakersfield  
November 2, 1870**

Chuck was happy that he bought a half ton of coal to use in the compressor. Casey and Chuck positioned the compressor at the edge of the opening to the mine. After stoking it and getting the pressure up, they began working the mine. Carina came in the mine to check on things, but left Casey and Chuck handle to the Jackhammer. They combined the Jackhammer with blasting a few times. It was easy to stay with the main vein. Taking breaks along the way and making sure the candles were staying lit, they stayed with it.

Carina's job turned to sorting the rock. Chuck knew that much of the rock from the mine contained gold, but he wanted to get the almost pure vein gold separated for the initial load. He figured that would give him a better value for that shipment and give him a boost in the battle coming with Fulcrum.

Henry did come to the mine. He brought a meal in his buckboard and stayed to learn more about the Jackhammer.

**East of Bakersfield****  
November 3, 1870**

In the morning Casey and Chuck cleaned out the compressor and took the rig over to Henry. After putting it together, they stoked up the fire box and got it going. Once Chuck was happy that Henry had it and could handle it, they started getting ready to head back to Chuck's mine. Henry got Chuck's hand in thanks, "Look I saw what you were able to do with your mine. I only thought it right that using this Jackhammer of yours should go with something in compensation. So, I drew up a partnership for you to sign on this mine. It gives you a quarter of the earnings."

Chuck backed up a little, "Henry, I was just trying to be neighborly. I am not going to be at the mine for a while."

"No, no, you've helped quite a bit. I want to do this," Henry pushed the papers and pen at Chuck.

Casey spoke softly to Chuck, "Take it kid, we might need the extra money."

Chuck gave in and signed the papers. He told Henry that he would make arrangements in town for coal to be ready for any time Henry came into town.

The work Carina had done separating the ore had made the rest of the day an easy job. They loaded the small buckboard with the high grade ore and headed out of camp before noon.

**Visalia  
****November 4, 1870**

The next morning Casey could see it in Chuck's eyes. He was acting like a little kid. Carina said something about it the day before and now Casey was alert. Chuck had only mentioned Sarah a few times, but Carina knew he wasn't thinking about anything else. Sarah was supposed to be on her way back to Cheyenne. Chuck was timing everything to be there when she got into town. Today would be the day that he finally got the telegraph messages confirming she was on her way and would arrive as planned.

Casey grunted as they were at the end of town, "Stay with the plan."

Chuck took a breath and looked at Casey, "Got it. We go to the Assay Office first, and get this turned in. You and Carina take point and check to make sure it is clear. Then I can go to the telegraph office. Carina can check in with the Sheriff. We'll meet at the hotel."

"Good," Casey smiled.

Carina smiled too, "Don't worry, she'll be alright."

When they pulled up to the Assay Office, Mr. Pendleton was there. Things were arranged in the same manner as before. They would return in two hours for the report. Chuck nodded and Casey and Carina left.

Chuck looked it over, "We have a few things to do and are going to meet at the Imperial hotel. I'll check back with you."

Mr. Pendleton said, "Oh, that's fine. I'll have the report sent to you at the hotel."

Chuck went out the door of the office. He was a little cautious this time. He checked the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He started walking up the street to the telegraph office. It was passed the hotel that held the Ring assassin on the last visit. He continued to check the people on the street and it was fine. He was almost running again, when he saw Casey ahead and nodded.

Chuck slowed and looked in the window of the store. Casey showing himself was one of their signs that something was going on and needed to be checked. Chuck spent some time there until Casey came passed and grunted an okay. Chuck went to rest of the way to the telegraph office. His heart was almost pounding. He went to the clerk's window and a lady helped him with his messages.

Sarah had sent a message at each of her stops. There was a stack for him. He had encoded a message to send and sent it along. It said that if he wasn't at the train station waiting for her to meet at the General's hotel. There were reports of snow along both routes, but nothing major yet.

Chuck met Casey and Carina at the Imperial hotel. Mr. Eddington came over to the hotel with the results of the assay. Chuck was given $1,000 cash and a receipt for the deposit of $34, 601 into his Los Angeles bank account. Chuck was happy now that his war chest had over $100,000 in it. Chuck explained that he would be back in a week.

Leaving a little after noon, it was a fast ride to near Fresno were the south spur of the Southern Pacific Railroad ended. Chuck, Casey, and Carina loaded their horses on to the railroad car and took their seats in the passenger compartment. Casey was on guard. Chuck was going through his plan.

_Chuck was happy. Carina began to kid him the whole way. Casey sat there looking out the windows as if there was a rouge army about to attack the train. Chuck and Sarah traded telegraph messages at each stop. Even with a long lay over at Ogden; Chuck knew he was going to be at Cheyenne before Sarah. He had everything planned. While she was using his special engineering car on the way to Cheyenne, he had a car for the three of them from San Francisco to Cheyenne. They got to Cheyenne before Sarah and while he everything set up, he was getting nervous. Carina was still riding him about Sarah and whether he was really in love with her. Casey stayed away, claiming there were too much of that girly talk._

_Chuck was at the train station. Casey was at one end of the platform and Carina at the other. They were still being cautious. Chuck wanted everything to go smooth. Her train was pulling up to the station. Chuck was going over in his mind what he was going to say. The train slowed and stopped. His engineering car was right in front of him. He could see her getting a bag from one of the seats and heading to the door of the car. He moved to the car's door. Everything seemed to go through his mind. He saw her coming out the door. She looked beautiful._

_Chuck managed to get out, "Good evening." He walked off the platform, got to his horse. He patted it on the side and mounted. She did look good._

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Had to check on Halloween, trick-or-treating did not begin until after the 1900s. Google_

_Best I can figure Walker's Old Highland would have been a top brand of Johnny Walker Scotch in 1870. Google. _

_The Jackhammer was invented back in 1861 by a French engineer. Wikianswers_

_Pinkerton had female agents back in this time period. See Wikipedia._

_Around 1870 steam engines were switching from wood to coal in the United States. See Wikipedia._

_Tried to confirm north-south railroads, best guess there was one down to around Fresno. See Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review._

_Oh remember, this is a western. _


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Diversion

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 9—A Little Diversion

**South of San Francisco  
November 4, 1870**

"Chuck, wake up. We're almost at the San Francisco station," Carina observed. Casey had agreed with Carina that Chuck needed the sleep. They had been hard at it in the mine and until they got on the train at Fresno Chuck had little sleep.

Chuck knew he was at the station. He woke up slowly, thinking Sarah was already there. Then he realized what he had done in his dream and felt a little ashamed. He knew he would be a little nervous when it actually came time to get Sarah, but he sure wasn't going to leave her on the platform so he could get his horse. He shrugged those thoughts off and began to check his surroundings. There were certainly more buildings in sight. They were no longer in the ranchland or hills of the valley. Chuck smiled at Carina, "Thanks. I needed that." He had taken a look around but still asked, "Everything alright?"

Casey answered, "Yeah, fine. We made good time." He was watching out the window as the train rounded a bend and the conductor came into their car.

"Ma'am and gentlemen, the station is just ahead. You might want to get your belongings. Bobby will have your horses off the car and ready for you," the conductor began. "Your special is the Central Pacific number 9. She'll be ready to leave as soon as you board."

Chuck was happy that things were working out so well. His agreement with the railroads really only covered his special engineering car but they were nice enough to arrange a special run for him. He got up and began to gather his bags.

The train slowed and came to a stop at the station. The Southern Pacific station had a buckboard waiting for them and they easily got their gear aboard. After tying off their horses to the buckboard, they were given a ride to the telegraph office. Chuck collected his messages from Sarah and sent her one explaining that they were just leaving from San Francisco. Her messages detailed the difficulties she was having with so many different railroads. In some towns she actually had to get off the train and go to another part of the town to catch the next train. She said that she was still on time and would make Cheyenne on the 7th.

After the stop at the telegraph office, they boarded the Central Pacific train. The car was equipped similar to Chuck's engineering car. The two other cars were included on this run, the car with their horses and a car with some other cargo.

**Sacramento, CA  
November 5, 1870**

As they pulled into the Sacramento, Chuck saw the warning flags were posted. The train stopped next to the station and Chuck met with the master. Chuck introduced himself and asked what was wrong.

"The telegraph east of Tuckee is down. We can't raise Reno or any station east of that." He pointed to the map in the station, "We'll need you to stop at each of the regular stations. Right now the line is clear, but without confirmation of western traffic we need to have each of the trains check in. Hopefully by the time you reach Tuckee the line will be restored and we can get you on your way."

Casey was with Chuck, "Does this happen often?"

"No, can't say that it does. Sure there have been times an avalanche would take out the lines. But that has not happened since the late spring of '67." He shook his head, "You really ought to be careful. This is unusual."

Chuck smiled with his experience around the railroads and during the Civil War; he knew how to connect a telegraph wire. He could easily set up a switching center if needed. He said, "Well, let us know if we can do anything. I can fix a line. Our car has the necessary supplies."

"Well, we'll likely have it fixed by the time you get to Tuckee. But it would be good to check in," the stationmaster concluded.

"We will," Chuck shook his hand and headed over to the telegraph station.

He received one message from Sarah that got through before the lines went down. After a discussion with the lead operator, he sent a couple messages with requests to respond via the same route to Tuckee. One message went south to Bakersfield and then east, the other went back to San Francisco and along the Pacific Coast lines till it could turn east at Portland. The messages went to Sarah and copies went to the Boss. Chuck agreed with the stationmaster. This was a little unusual. Nothing may come of it, but it wouldn't hurt to let the Boss know.

When Chuck came out of the station, Casey signaled that everything was ready. Chuck met with the engineer and conductor of the train and they headed out. Chuck got in the conductor's car and checked the contents. The train route was displayed on a map posted to the wall of the car. It showed there would normally be sixteen stops before getting to Truckee. The conductor explained that they would slow down at these locations, but unless there was a flag, they would continue on. This was one of the newly converted engines. It burned coal and only needed to stop at Tuckee for more coal.

Chuck went back to their car. Casey and Carina settled in seats around a common table. Casey had a cup of coffee in his hand and juggled it as the train started out of the station. Chuck saw Carina smile, but did not say anything. It was going to be a long trip.

Chuck looked at the bunk. A single bed was attached to the sidewall. "Carina, would you like to go first? I think we could all use some sleep."

She perked up, "Sure."

"Casey, you too. I just woke up, so I'll be good for awhile," Chuck turned to Casey.

"Fine here. I'll stretch out on the bench. Keep you eye out for any changes in the caution flags," Casey recommended.

"Agree, something is wrong. I'll keep watch," Chuck responded. Chuck changed seats so that he would be able to watch out the window.

The train slowed and stopped at the Rocklin station, but there was still no word from the track ahead. Casey was back on watch at an hour past Auburn when the flags changed. Casey woke Chuck and they decided to stop at the next town, Colfax.

Chuck went into the station. There was already a commotion. The stationmaster was trying to relay instructions and at the same time put schedules back in place. The stationmaster saw Chuck come into the station and waved him over. He looked at Chuck and Casey and Carina standing in back of Chuck. They did look formable with their slickers on and rifles at ready. He held up a paper and said, "These are for you. There was a robbery of the express train near Reno. The telegraph was restored a few minutes ago. The first messages only stated the robbers had cut the lines and took the express car and engine. They continued up the track. The other cars were left on the track. I have other messages that the track is now clear. Those cars have been moved on to a spur."

Chuck took the messages and asked, "Anyone hurt?" He looked at the master for an answer, before reading the messages.

"One of the messages said that two people were shot. But there was no further word on that," he responded and then started giving directions to two of the conductors that were waiting at the dispatch desk.

Chuck looked at the first message, "Central Pacific Official. Request assistance. Express robbed at Verdi. Wells Fargo shipment, amount not yet known. Robbers took express car, tender, and engine along with engineer, fireman, and another person. L. Stanford."

In this case LS was Leland Stanford, President of Central Pacific and former Governor of California. Chuck had been in a partnership with Hiram Schwartz when they helped in a deal between Central Pacific and Wells Fargo. He had also received the attention of Leland as he offered his services when he last passed through Tuckee.

Chuck expected the next message to be confirmation of the first and started to read, "Confirmed prior report. Ring planned. Two at State arrested. Ring still in play. Advised boss. R. Montgomery."

He gave the message to Casey and then looked at the next. "In Davenport. On schedule. Love Sarah"

Chuck turned to Casey, who had already read the first message and given it to Carina, "I need to get to the telegraph office. Another Ring assassin is after Sarah." He held up the message from Sarah, "She is at Davenport."

Carina held up the first message, "Are we going to help? And how does he know you?" She asked the last question pointing at Leland Stanford's name.

"Yes. I am just trying to figure out how to get Sarah here and more protection." When he looked at her eyes he could tell that he really did not answer all of the questions. "Right, we met him while helping on a deal for his railroads and Wells Fargo. I was expecting the other messages to be from Wells Fargo. But thinking about it, they would probably put Pinkerton on the job."

"Ask her if she can get anything faster. But we need to stop at Verdi or Reno to see who is handling this. We can't just jump into this without checking," Casey put forwarded.

"Well, actually you should have every right to. You are federal agents and this happened on a conveyance of interstate travel," Carina observed.

"What?" Chuck asked. Chuck was still trying to get a handle on Carina. Chuck was still trying to get a handle on Carina. Casey had only provided minimal details. He knew she was with Pinkerton's before and she certainly knew how to handle herself.

"Oh, she was studying law for a while. And she is generally right," Casey shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well, Leland knows you're a marshal, but we never really said what my job is," Chuck added. He thought back to all the dealings he had with Leland and Hiram, and did not remember telling Leland about his job with the Secret Service.

Carina wasn't sure of that, "You don't think a former Governor and one of the wealthiest men in the state doesn't know what your real job is?"

"Of course, you're right. But we need to get Sarah over here. And I guess if Hiram or Lisa are at Cheyenne, then we need to get them too," Chuck said a little frustrated at how difficult this was becoming. "Casey and I could get off at Verdi or Reno and work on the robbery. We'll send you ahead to get Sarah and the others. Let's use engine 9 with this express and then change it for my car with the same set up at Council Bluffs. I'll ask Leland for support in clearing the track."

Casey grunted his approval. Chuck nodded and left for the telegraph office. He sent messages to Sarah, the Boss, and Leland. While he was there, he picked up the telegraph message for Casey. It was addressed to all Federal Marshals and provided what details were possible. The additions were that there were as many as seven robbers involved with the action on the train. The men were all armed with rifles and handguns. The train had not been located, but a blockade was now in place at Humboldt.

Back on the train, they started making their plans. Carina would press ahead. She was to stop in Cheyenne to pick up Lisa and her grandfather. If the track was cleared, Chuck expected that she would make Council Bluffs before Sarah. They looked through the schedules that were available at the Colfax station and only found one express train coming west. Even with that, there were so many stops that Carina would likely make it to Davenport before Sarah.

Chuck and Casey agreed that even with Carina's knowledge of the law, it would be better to blend in with the local law enforcement. Chuck explained that it should be easy to just say that they were there at the request of Central Pacific.

Two hours later they were pulling into Verdi. Chuck and Casey got their equipment off the train while Carina went to the telegraph office. Sarah was switching to the express run and would get to Council Bluffs the next morning. Chuck received a message back from Leland and another from Central Pacific clearing his train east to Council Bluffs and back to Reno. Carina explained it to the engineer and crew.

When Chuck and Casey were walking to the car to get their horses a small posse including the local sheriff came to the tracks. The sheriff said, "I am Sheriff Jack Holcomb from Reno. Can we use this train? We are looking for the robbers of the Express…"

Chuck held up his hand, "Excuse me sheriff. I am Chuck Bartowski and this is Marshal John Casey. We would be happy to help you. We were asked to assist by Central Pacific. What do you need?"

"We have not been able to locate the train, or at least there have been no reports back that it has been located. We have search parties from each town and station between here and Humboldt out looking. I thought maybe if we could use your train, we could see if any spur lines had been tripped and check them."

"Sure Sheriff. Just put your equipment in the front end of this car and join us in the forward car. I'll let the engineer and conductor know what we want to do," Chuck smiled. This would be a good way to get an accurate account of what was happening.

Casey stayed with the posse and helped them with their horses and gear. The Sheriff and five men got on board with Casey. After introductions were made, Chuck got the sheriff's description of what happened. Two men rushed the express car which was the first car attached to the wood tender. They were able to gain entry. Once that was done, five more men went into the express car. One witness reported that at least two men went forward over the top of the tender. They decoupled the express car from the passenger car and moved on. The sheriff had one report that the express car contained a safe with close to $50,000. There was one person in the express car. Then there were the engineer and the fireman.

Chuck pointed to the map on the side of the car, "I have circled the spurs that come off the track. I did have a question about the one at Wadsworth. The map shows that it was closed. Anything happen?"

"Well, the Bar C owned that land. When it was sold to ROK Industries, they closed down the line."

While the sheriff was going on about the line, Chuck faced back to the map and flashed.

_Circle within circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_A harpoon_

_Articles on Roark, Owens, and Khan high seas piracy_

_Hidden caves_

He turned and nodded at Casey, "Sheriff, I would suggest that we stop at these two spurs, but that we concentrate on this one at Wadsworth. Last I was through here, someone made mention of ROK down at Fallon. We should check to see if they were working on a connecting track from Fallon. And so all of us know what to look for," Chuck held up an old piece of track that was in the car for a doorstop. "This track has been lying around here for some time. Notice how the air and dampness have caused a little rust coating on it. A newly used track is going to show the bare metal." He scraped away some of the rust. "The track would show a recent passage on it with clear markings on the metal. And most trains leave a tell tale sign of their own on well worn track." He saw the confusion in some of the men. "I'm sure you can tell the difference in the horse tracks of a heavy set rider and someone as light as Carina, or the difference between a buckboard with a light load and a stagecoach. Well, when we stop I'll show you how to read the tracks in the tracks. Each train will make distinct markings on the track. We'll look for the robber's tracks at the next stop."

The sheriff nodded in agreement and understanding. Chuck saw Casey's smile at the end of the explanation. The others in the posse were obviously pleased with Chuck. As they took their seats and looked out the window, Casey motioned Chuck to his side.

Casey asked Chuck, "So, what else is there?" Casey did notice that Chuck had flashed.

"ROK Industries is linked to Fulcrum. The R in the name is for Roark. There was information that ROK is tied to piracy around the border. There is a possibility that the robbery maybe an extension of the piracy. Hopefully, we can find the Express and get Carina on her way."

Carina heard the last of that, "Don't you think Sarah can handle herself?"

Chuck smiled at Carina, "Of course I do. Just like you. But even I would like help when there is a Ring assassin on my tail. And if there were traitors in the State Department working against her, then we have to be very careful with everyone that offers assistance." He saw her questioning that, "I know I can trust you. At this point, that's what this is all about."

It was a surprise, but that earned him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and turned to look out the window. Carina continued smiling and sat next to Casey.

It was a short distance to the first spur. The spur was located a few hundred yards beyond where the Express train cars were separated. The engineer brought the train to a stop. Chuck and the rest of the people got out of the train.

They looked down the spur. "I guess we knew that," the Sheriff pointed to the spur. The remaining cars of the Express train had been moved on to the spur and were still sitting there. That was done to clear the tracks.

Chuck nodded and moved on down the track. He saw several marks, but the obvious one was an easy one to use. He went a little ways down the track to make sure it was really repeating. He waved at everyone, "Okay folks, this is what we are looking for. You can see on the inside of the track there is a scraping mark about every two feet. The mark is likely from the back right wheel on the on the Express car. It probably got out of alignment when the back of the train was decoupled. But that is our marker." Everyone bent down to look. "Now at each of the spurs, we'll check to see if that mark goes down the spur or travels further down the track."

Casey got next to Chuck and said, "Very good." He moved on to look at the spur they passed. While there were other marks, there were no matching marks like on the main track. Casey smiled. He remember the story that Chuck was a trained tracker. He should have know that there would be someway a railroad expert would know what trains had used the track.

The sheriff got everyone to get back on the train. Chuck waved to the engineer and conductor that they were ready to go. The next spur was the same. There were no marks on it, but marks on the main track. They continued to the spur at Wadsworth. When they got there, it was obvious the marks went down the spur.

Chuck and Casey walked down the spur. The sheriff and posse followed. The track only went a quarter mile. There was a mound behind the end of the track. The end of the track had the normal bumper to stop cars at the end of a spur.

While the sheriff and the posse were disgruntled, Chuck looked around the beginning of the dirt mound. "Yeah Casey, the track does not end. Look there is more. It continues into the dirt." Chuck was clearing the dirt away with his boot.

Casey called back to the sheriff, who was half way down the track to the train, "Sheriff Holcomb get the fireman to bring his shovel back here. I think Chuck found something."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Central Pacific and Southern Pacific had combined operations in 1870, but best I can tell were still using separate names. See Wikipedia._

_Transportation exhibit in Smithsonian American History museum indicated biggest problem with travel was the number of different railroad lines. (Actually stopped at the museum to fill in some blanks about the period.) _

_There were speed runs made between the east and west coast. There was one recorded at 83 hours. It was accomplished in 1876. See Google_

_Okay, a little imagining with a tale of the West. So happens, there was a train robbery of the Central Pacific Railroad around 1:15AM on November 5__th__, 1870. In the news it was, "The Great Train Robbery." Had to include it with the story. See Google/CPRR museum/robbery._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	10. Chapter 10  Fallon Down

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 10—Fallon Down

**Tracks near ****Wadsworth****  
November 5, 1870**

There was a mound behind the end of the track. The end of the track had the normal bumper to stop cars at the end of a spur. Chuck looked around the beginning of the dirt mound and cleared the dirt away with his boot. Casey called back to the sheriff and got the fireman to bring his shovel to the mound. It worked easier than Chuck could have expected. The dirt on the top of the track was shoveled away and then the dirt on the side of the track was brushed aside.

Chuck pointed at the track about two feet from where they started shoveling, "Sheriff, there is the mark we have been looking for. We can shovel another few feet to make sure it shows again, but they came this way. I could check up the side of the hill there. I am sure I'll find what is left of a few blast holes." Chuck could tell that Casey was watching and getting impatient. "I suggest that we get our horses off the train."

Casey grunted his agreement and started back toward the train. The next few shovels cleared the way to the mark. Chuck brushed the dirt aside, "Well, Sheriff that's it. They came this way. Then they went back and blew the hill so it would cover the track. The track should show up again around the bend of the hill."

Two of the men from the posse came up the track with the Sheriff's horse. One of them shouted, "Come on Sheriff, let's head after them. The rest can follow."

The Sheriff looked at Chuck and down the track at Casey, "We'll be up ahead. Can you telegraph the others and let them know where we are looking?"

"Sure," Chuck smiled. He wanted to get the word to Sarah, his boss and Leland. This would give him the opportunity. Chuck started walking back to the train.

About half way Casey came up with his horse. He asked, "Are we going to follow them?"

"I thought we would get a few messages sent. The robbers probably took the Express all the way to Fallon. We'll be able to catch up before the posse gets there," Chuck stated.

Casey looked at him and nodded, "Yeah." Casey handed Chuck the reins to his horse. Chuck got on and they headed back to the train.

Casey went to explain to Carina. Chuck told the engineer and conductor what they had found. After connecting to the telegraph and sending his messages, Chuck put the equipment back in their car.

Carina watched him put the equipment away. She smiled and said to him, "Don't worry. I'll get her and she'll be fine."

Chuck stepped over to her. He replied, "Yes, everything is all set. You'll be leaving in a minute, as soon as we get off the train. You should be able to meet her in Cheyenne and then get back here or wherever we are in just a couple days."

Carina moved to Chuck and put her finger on his lips, "Yes, I know. Now, get going. We'll be fine."

Chuck shrugged and said goodbye. Outside the train car, he mounted his horse and he and Casey rode off.

They rode over to the mound. He pointed up the hill and they rode to the top. Casey got to the top and rode to the rim of the hill. Chuck scraped at some of the dirt on the side of the rim and pulled away a handful. He brought it up to his nose, "Nitro, they took out more than half the hill to cover the tracks. It's a wonder they didn't hear it in Wadsworth." Chuck swung up to his saddle and they rode to the top of the hill.

They could see the posse from the crest of the hill and pretty far into the valley ahead of them. The track was visible, but there was no train on it. They started down the hill at a good pace and easily caught up with the posse. The end of the valley was a good ten-mile ride. Just as they reached the other side of the valley and made the next turn in the track they found the train.

The posse spread out and approached the train. The Sheriff and Casey went to the engineer's compartment. They waved everyone forward. Chuck started circling the train. Casey got into the compartment and cut the engineer free.

The engineer started, "Thank God, you finally came. We've been here since last night when they hit the train." He got up and started rubbing his arms and legs. "I am the engineer, Wally Hoffman. This is my fireman, Bill Wesson. They tied us up last night not long after they took control of the train."

The Sheriff asked, "Where did they go?"

"I don't really know. We could see much. After they tied us up, it did sound like they spilt the gold and took off," Wally was still trying to get the circulation back.

There was a yell from the Express car. "Yeah, there's another one here."

Wally looked at the Sheriff, "That's probably Joe Woodcock. He is the mailman."

Chuck finished his work and came back to the train. He saw Woodcock being helped to the engine where everyone was gathered.

Woodcock saw the sheriff's badge and began, "They broke into the Express train and stole the money. There was $41,600 in gold coin." Chuck smiled; Woodcock being the mailman would know exactly how much was on the train.

The Sheriff thought for a moment, "I guess we better break up and start searching."

Chuck held up his hand, "Ah, I looked around. Five riders headed back north into forest above the valley. There were two other riders. It looks like they were headed into town. I'll need to get the crew into town and checked. Plus, I'll send off a message to Mister Stanford on what we found. I'll relay the message to the other towns and their lawmen."

Sheriff Holcomb was happy. He could take the posse and head off after the bigger group. Certainly, they would have more of the money. Only fools would take money from such a big robbery into a town. "That sounds fine. You and the Marshall take the crew in and have them checked. Last I knew Tom Wavers was the Sheriff in Fallon. See him and get a posse together to find those others. And let us know what you find."

Casey smiled. He was sure this was what Chuck wanted. He said, "Sure, Sheriff." As he expected the Sheriff and the posse mounted and rode off in pursuit of the five robbers. Casey got to Chuck, "That was what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, but I need to make sure of one thing. Hey, Woodcock, did the robbers have any tattoos or identifying marks?" Chuck asked.

Woodcock looked at Chuck, "I am sorry. I am Joseph P.W. Woodcock, the mailman for this Express. And you would be?"

Chuck smiled at the defensive Woodcock, "Well, the big imposing fellow," Chuck was almost laughing while he pointed at Casey, "is U.S. Marshall John Casey. I am Chuck Bartowski and in this case, someone that Mr. Stanford asked to provide assistance." He reached into his pocket and brought out the telegraph message from Leland. When Chuck showed it to Woodcock, his eyes got wide. "Now, you see anything noticeable about these robbers?"

By then the engineer and fireman came up, Woodcock gave the telegraph message to them. Chuck held up his hand, "We need to get the train stoked and ready to go. We'll go on down the line. It will probably reach all the way to Fallon. If not, we'll have to walk. While we are doing that, you can tell the Marshal and me, what you saw."

They rotated shoveling the coal into the engine. Chuck got varying descriptions of the men, but one thing was evident. Two of the men had the Fulcrum markings either as a tattoo or on one of their gun handles. He was satisfied they were on the right path.

The Express finally had a head full of steam and they headed down the track. It was another hour before they got to the outskirts of Fallon. They stopped there and Casey rode ahead to the local Sheriff's office. Chuck remained behind to begin following the tracks of the two robbers.

Casey went into the office. Casey went to the man at the desk, "I am Marshal Casey." He showed his badge, "I am here because of the train robbery at Verdi."

"Sounds like a big one. I am Sheriff Dan Beavers. Are you expecting them to head this way?" the Sheriff asked.

Casey was half way expecting this. The sheriff that Holcomb had mentioned was no longer there. Casey decided the best approach was to back out of the situation and get out of town as soon as they could. "Actually, we don't know where they are headed. They took the Express train down the spur to Fallon and then left the train. They had tied up the crew. We would like your doctor to check them. Do you have a doctor?"

"No, most of our dealings with doctors are done in Carson City," Sheriff Beavers replied.

"Okay, then we'll head back up the line. Thank you for your time." Casey turned and headed out of the office. As he left, he spotted a saddle bag with the Fulcrum symbol. Knowing the town was controlled by Fulcrum; Casey carefully got on his horse and headed out of town.

When he was out of town he spotted Chuck and waved him over to the train. When Chuck came up to the train, Casey rode next to him, "The town Sheriff is Fulcrum. He had a saddle bag in his office with a Fulcrum symbol, and showed no curiosity that a train could come to Fallon."

"Yeah, I spotted the robbers horses next to the ROK office. There were at least ten men going into and out of the office. We are going to need some help," Chuck suggested.

"Right," Casey grunted in agreement.

Chuck rode up to the engineer. "We need to head back. We will head up to the mound and then go to the main track. I'll send word down the line that you need to be picked up." He decided to keep the information about the town to themselves. His boss would have to decide what to do.

**Wadsworth****  
November 6, 1870**

Chuck went to the Wadsworth telegraph office to get the morning's messages. Over at the hotel they were staying at, he had heard from the Deputy that Sheriff Holcomb had not found the five men his posse started after. Chuck and Casey had got to the small town the day before and sent a series of messages to Chuck's boss. Chuck expected the final word this morning. He looked at the two messages. They were both coded. He went back over to the hotel to decode them.

The first was from Sarah. She was in Cheyenne. She met Lisa at the station. Hiram was tied up with business and could not join them. Carina was just two hours out. The three, Sarah, Carina and Lisa, were to get on their special train in three hours. She said that their expected arrival at Wadsworth was late afternoon on the 7th. She ended with, "Love Sarah." Chuck paused a minute and wished for an easier day, but he was happy that she was finally getting out there.

Next he opened the message from his boss. He was a bit surprised. He and Casey were to provide a full reconnaissance of Fallon, complete with maps. Three companies of the 10th Cavalry would be put under his command. They would arrive in three days. Additional forces were available from Fort McDermitt and would be authorized depending on the reconnaissance report. The message then said there would be follow-on authorizations along with appropriate supplies and uniforms.

Chuck took the decoded message to Casey and let him read it. Chuck asked, "What do you think?"

"Great, always thought we needed something extra. It will help us blend in," he shrugged his shoulders and gave the message back to Chuck.

"You're right. If we have three companies show up around here, it will be too obvious. We need a way to blend them in," Chuck rested his chin in his hand.

"Well, do you know of any promising gold or silver areas around here? We could have them come in as prospectors," Casey shrugged.

"Let's go with that. I'll send them a message back." He turned his head to Casey, "Do you want to split up for the reconnaissance?"

"Yeah, I'll head over to the east side of Fallon. You take the west. We'll meet back here at Noon tomorrow," Casey offered.

Chuck thought about it. The timing was just right. He would have some time before Sarah came into the station. "That will be fine." He smiled, "Shoot off a flare if you get into trouble." That earned him a swipe to the head, he ducked.

**Wadsworth****  
November 7, 1870**

Chuck rode into Wadsworth at noon. He was anxious and so tried. Knowing that Sarah was coming that afternoon was the only thing he thought about on the way back. As soon as he was free of the Fallon area, his mind drifted to Sarah. His biggest memory was when he first woke up in her lap on the stage. She was his angel and watched over him. Chuck was going through it all, from the stagecoach to the night at the theatre. He knew that that had been putting love and their name at the end of their messages, but he still wondered if…Casey called out from across the street. Chuck waved and rode over to him.

"I see you made it out of there," Casey said.

"Yeah, that was a hornet's nest. I counted 53 men working the ROK building or the ones that supported it," Chuck nodded.

"Yeah, I had about the same number," Casey answered.

Chuck looked up at the hotel. It wasn't much. Wadsworth had a hotel and a couple places that the people rented out to the passing train crews. The stables were down the street from the hotel and on the other side of the street from the train station. There were saloons down the street past that. Like many of these smaller towns, the telegraph office was next to the station. The rest of the buildings lining the street were the normal shops of a small town in the making. He wished it could be better, but accepted that he would deal with what he had.

"Did you set everything up with the hotel?" Chuck asked Casey.

"Yes, we have the five rooms at the end of the hall on the second floor. We can put Lisa in the end room. Then you and Sarah take one side of the hall. Carina and I will take the other." Casey smiled. He saw how tired Chuck looked. He must have gotten closer than he had. "Let's compare notes, send off our report and you get some sleep. I've already checked on her schedule. She should get here at 5 o'clock."

"Good," Chuck dismounted, hitched his horse and headed into the hotel with Casey.

**Tracks West of Oreana****  
November 7, 1870**

The porter was explaining, "We put curtains up on the windows at the last stop and brought in a bath. The water is hot and we have more steaming on the stove. Will you be needing anything else, Miss Walker?"

"No. Thank you Frenchie. This was so nice of you," Sarah beamed at him. It had been a long ride from Boston and even with the stops she had little time to freshen up.

"I'll draw the blind at the door. No one will come into your car until you open the door or put up the blinds," Frenchie walked out the door to the next car.

Carina gave Sarah a quizzical look, "We certainly are getting special treatment. Do you know why?"

Sarah almost laughed as she got behind the screen, "Well, I really think it is because this is the crew that picked up Chuck at Cisco. Remember, we are back on Central Pacific and these folks not only got help from Chuck with a problem on their train, they probably know that Leland Stanford asked for his help."

"And this is the car that was part of the deal," added Lisa. She knew that she was a part of the contract. The arrangement included Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Lisa as people who could call upon use of the car on Central Pacific and Union Pacific lines. It was expanded to include all lines that connected to those railroads, such as the Denver Pacific connecting at Cheyenne.

"Well, that's true too. This train is making our run, partly because of that contract," Sarah commented as she got into her bath.

Later with blinds open and Carina standing behind Sarah combing out her hair, the conductor came in, "We are about twenty minutes till we get to Wadsworth. Frenchie is getting your horses ready. Can we do anything else for you?"

"Everything has been fabulous. Thank you, Henry and the whole crew," she smiled and took his hand in thanks.

Lisa chimed in too, "Yes, it was really great."

When Henry left the car, the girls began their last check of the weapons. Even Lisa had a pistol under the folds of her skirt. Carina had told Sarah that she was to hang back as they got out of the train. Lisa was to move as quickly as possible off the platform and get between Chuck and Casey's horses. Carina was wearing a blonde wig and with the vest could easily be mistaken for Sarah. She was going out of the car first.

**Wadsworth****  
November 7, 1870**

Chuck had gotten up from his nap. He did feel better, Casey had been right. After a quick bath and shave, his face broke into a smile that was growing. He remembered meeting her in Ogden. _Her face was glowing with a little of the gold sneaking down from the hat. She was beautiful, his angel. She saw him and started to beam. Her whole face lit in a smile. He had her in his arms in a second._

Chuck smiled all the way to the train station. It was starting to get dark. When he got to the station, Casey was at one end of the platform and the Deputy Sheriff at the other. They were still being cautious. Chuck wanted everything to go smoothly. Her train was pulling up to the station. Chuck was going over in his mind what he was going to say. The train slowed and stopped. His engineering car was right in front of him. He could see her getting a bag from one of the seats and heading to the door of the car. He moved to the car's door. Everything seemed to go through his mind. He saw her coming to the door. She looked beautiful.

Chuck managed to get out, "Good evening." He quickly walked off the platform, got to his horse. He patted it on the side and mounted. She did look good.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Okay a little more imagining. Fallon, Nevada wasn't incorporated until 1908. See Google._

_Fort McDermitt was on the Nevada and Oregon broader and active at the time. See Google_

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	11. Chapter 11 Ring Down

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 11—Ring Down

**Wadsworth****  
November 7, 1870**

Carina came to the door of the engineering car. Chuck saw her coming first in an outfit that sure made her look like Sarah. Chuck managed to get out, "Good evening," as Carina wrapped her arms around him.

She whispered, "Ring's here."

Chuck saw Lisa slip out of the car and head to the horses. He saw that Sarah was in the car.

Carina still had her arms wrapped around him when she said, "Go saddle up with Lisa. If the Ring starts anything, charge into it like you did in Visalia. We'll follow. And we have another six Pinkerton Agents already mounted ready to follow." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now go."

He quickly walked off the platform, got to his horse. He patted it on the side and mounted. She did look good. Chuck reached down and swung Lisa behind him. He could tell that Casey was alerted by the action. Chuck called out, "Sarah, I'll get the buckboard."

When Carina looked up at Chuck, the lead started to fly. The first shot was wide of Chuck and hit the door post behind Carina. Two more came crashing into the engineering car. Carina moved to use the Train Station building to provide some protection. Sarah's rifle was already out the window of the car and she got off two shots. She was firing back at the location of the second shot. Chuck began his charge across the street into the livery stable.

Casey crouched and brought his rifle to bear. He began to shoot at the first location. Meanwhile the gate to the horse car came down and the Pinkerton Agents with rifles aimed at the stables came barreling out of the car. The assailants began their next round, a mistake on their part. The shots they fired were highlighted in the evening's light. Carina concentrated on the first shooter. He was shooting from the loft over the front doors of the stable. Chuck got off two rounds at that position too. Chuck and Lisa heard someone fall from the loft as they entered the stables.

Sarah and two of the Pinkerton Agents were firing at the second position. The position was at the corner of the stable building and in the corral. The shooter was not in a good position and the corral provided little protection. The barrage leveled at him ended the threat. The third shooter was in the office of the livery stable. Casey had switched to this target. He was able to get off two shots as the Pinkerton Agents cross the line of fire and moved to the window. They finished the problem.

Chuck's mind was already racing. It was a simple attack. Had they been what they seemed to be Sarah would have been a casualty and Chuck would likely have been hit. But they had turned the tide. The problem was that none of those that had been hit by the return fire would have been a Ring Assassin. And this time the assassin would have tried something different, like come from behind. He turned quickly. With the charge of the men coming out of the car, there was no point in staying here. He pushed his horse as hard as he could toward the train and the ramp the Pinkerton Agents had come down.

Chuck was thankful that he saw Frenchie. He yelled out as he approached the ramp, "Open the right side door!"

Frenchie understood as he saw Chuck coming toward the horse car. He rolled the door back in time to see Chuck, Lisa and his horse bound through the opening. There was no ramp on that side and Chuck's quarter horse took the challenge in stride.

Sarah was getting up from her position. She had seen Chuck racing back to the train and lost sight of him as he leaped through the other car. Her silhouette was enough. The assassin opened fire. The first bullet shattered the window and missed. Sarah took cover before the second bullet came through.

Chuck saw the assassin and charged. He was not going to get a clean shot. The assassin was behind a passenger car on a side track. Chuck pushed his horse and came to the position. The assassin was about to run. Chuck leaped off his horse at the figure. Blow followed blow and blocked kick and punch kept the two going. Suddenly Chuck froze. The assassin's hat had come off and her flowing hair was obvious. The angle of her stance made it apparent that she was a girl. She was reaching for her revolver and brought it up in one smooth move. Chuck heard the hammer click back and watched her take aim.

There was a loud shout, "No!" It was followed by a shot from behind Chuck.

Chuck saw the assassin fall back. He turned quickly to see Lisa. He knew that he would have to deal with this. Shouting, "Wait," to Lisa, he went to the assassin and disarmed her. Checking that she was alive, he used her coat to tie her arms. Then he went to Lisa. She had already dismounted and went to him.

Lisa was crying in his arms when Sarah came up. Sarah asked, "Are you okay?"

Chuck answered and waved her to come close. "Yes, we are fine. Lisa had to shoot the Ring agent. I hesitated." He gathered Sarah in his arm. Chuck looked dismayed at Sarah, "She was a girl and didn't look much older than Lisa. I am so sorry."

Sarah spoke into Chuck's ear, "Don't worry. We'll take care of Lisa. You finish taking care of her." She pointed at the assassin. Taking Lisa in her arm, she started back to the train. They were met by Carina and went back inside the engineering car. Chuck saw Carina pulling the shades.

The Deputy Sheriff came over to Chuck. He was followed by two Pinkerton Agents. They got down from their horses and listened. Chuck said, "That is an Assassin. She'll need a doctor." He held out his hand to the two Pinkerton Agents, "I'm Charles Bartowski."

The Deputy started to fill in for Chuck, "He has been helping with the Express robbery. Mr. Stanford of Central Pacific sent him and Marshal Casey." He looked at the Ring agent and frowned, "But I don't rightly know what she was doing."

Chuck smiled as he thought of Sarah. He answered, "The Assassin was hunting Miss Sarah Walker, my girl. We think we know who sent her and are trying to track them down." He saw that she was starting to come around. "Remember, she is a trained killer and will stop at nothing to escape. It would be best to keep her in chains and the key on the other side of town." He was trying to press his point. He looked at the two agents, "Can you two help the Deputy till we talk with Marshal Casey and see how to proceed with the prisoner?"

Agent Sullivan said, "Sure." Chuck mounted and started back to the train.

Sarah, Lisa and Carina were sitting around the table. Lisa sniffled once again and said, "I know you said that once I take a gun, I may have to use it. I just…"

Carina broke in, "I know, Honey. It was the same for us and probably the same for Chuck. Though he would never say, I expect it was the same for Casey." Carina was happy that it worked like she hoped. She told them back in Cheyenne that someone was still tracking them. Just by checking with the train station people, she knew someone was looking for Sarah. And it became apparent along the way that it was a girl. Her plan took shape on the fly. When they stopped at Winnemucca, they picked up the Pinkerton Agents. The agents had been called-in to help locate the train robbers. They were waiting for the Special Express to pass. Carina arranged for their car and equipment to be added to their Special Express. Carina convinced them to mount up for a possible attack at Wadsworth. She almost had to force Sarah to stay in the car. After she promised to wear the vest, Sarah relented. Her best choice for Lisa was to have her get with Chuck or Casey, whichever one went to the horses. Lisa was going to wear a vest and some time ago, it now seemed, they had agreed it would be prudent for Lisa to carry a gun. They took time with her to practice on the way. Carina was surprised that Lisa had to use the weapon.

"I know. I am sorry, I just got shaken," Lisa replied.

Sarah patted her hand, "We know. We wouldn't have expected anything else."

Carina got up to get the tea pot off the stove. Lisa looked at Sarah, "We saw that it was a girl at the same time. I know it surprised him. It did me. I already had my gun out and pointed at her. When she looked like she was going to fire at Chuck, I had to shoot."

"I know and it was the right thing to do." Sarah got up and went to Lisa and gave her a hug. "And most of all, thank you for saving him."

Back out at the stables, Chuck and Casey were looking over the aftermath of the attack. Chuck said, "All three look like they are just hired hands. There is nothing in particular about any of them."

"She must have been very persuasive to get them to attack a woman," Casey commented. Chuck nodded, thinking back to finding out she was a girl and having Lisa take care of it. Casey saw Chuck agree and went on, "I'll talk with the lead Pinkerton Agent and have them take her. As Carina will likely agree, this is a Federal matter."

"Of course. I'll go check with the crew and make sure they are okay," Chuck left. Casey realized Chuck wanted to get back to the train and Sarah. He smiled and watched Chuck ride off.

Chuck got back over to the platform as Sarah, Lisa and Carina came out of the engineering car. His face broke into a smile that was growing. He walked as fast as he could to them. The three of them with the same color hair and dress essentially the same was a challenge. But he saw her face, her smiling eyes and her golden blonde hair. She was beautiful, his angel.

Sarah saw him and started to beam. Her whole face lit in a smile. They were back together and safe. She went to reach for him, but he already had her in his arms. He kissed her in a long lingering kiss with the passion he felt from being apart. She held on desperately, never wanting to be apart again. When Carina cleared her throat, they broke the kiss. Chuck opened his arms and gave Lisa a kiss on the forehead. He asked Lisa, "Are you doing okay?"

Her tears had been wiped away and makeup restored. Lisa answered, "Yes," and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"How about you?" he asked Carina.

She kissed him on the other cheek, "Yes, we did a good job. It was the only way I could figure to get the Ring Agent. Thinking back, I thought it was a girl. I should have told you."

Chuck felt good about it. Sarah was with him. He now had his girl. Lisa was okay and safe. And Carina was helping with those last minute crazy ideas, Casey had told him about. He gave them another hug and said, "Okay, let's get your luggage over to the hotel. The troops start coming in tomorrow. We have a lot to do." Looking at Sarah, he smiled, "Then later, I have something special for us."

Later after they had dinner at a restaurant the Deputy recommended, they all met in Chuck's room. He had everything laid out. There was a map of the town with every detail Chuck and Casey could recount. The railroad came into the town from the northwest. There was no platform or station as the project was not completed. There was a bumper at the end of the tracks. Next to the tracks was the first building on the north side on the street. It was a warehouse. Chuck explained that it was the normal layout, double doors with large open area and offices in the back. The only problem with the warehouse was that it contained enough guns to arm a small army. Next to it was a building that was the ROK office. It was not very big holding four offices on the first floor and four on the next. Then next to the office came the general store, the Sheriff's office, barber shop, three normal houses, another store, two more houses and a small church. The south side of the road starting down by the tracks had a livery stable, two saloons, a small hotel with fifteen rooms, and a series of houses. Chuck had marked the houses with suspected Fulcrum agents. It turned out to be half of the houses on the main road.

Chuck explained their plan for the 10th Cavalry companies to assist in arresting the town's occupants. They were going to start showing up in town tomorrow. They would be in civilian clothes and their cover would be that they were miners.

Sarah though about it and said, "I can add to that. One of the ships from my company is going to be in San Francisco in four days. I had intended for us to use that to head down the Los Angeles, but we could advertize that it is heading to some new gold mines."

"Good idea. I was going to have them head to my mine near Visalia, but a known or even speculated area like British Columbia would be better. Their cover is that their coal mines in West Virginia collapsed and the owners did not have enough money to reopen. So, they are now headed to British Columbia," Chuck was smiling. This would be an easy cover and would work with the 10th.

Sarah opened the case she brought to the meeting, "These are the new code books. We can send off instructions on what you want and Mrs. Beckman will relay that to the 10th."

Chuck quickly thumbed through the code book. "Great. Are there any questions?" Chuck finished.

Carina asked one question, "I have one. You said that the three companies have to change into their uniforms before they get into Fallon. Which I guess means that while they are here they are in their cover, civilian clothes. Where are you going to have them change?"

"Good point, I did not mention it. The best place will be near where we found the Express train." Chuck marked the map, "There that will help me remember to tell them. Okay, anything else?"

There were no other questions. Chuck finished up a couple telegraph messages. The others went back to their rooms.

Chuck went to Sarah's door and knocked. When she opened the door, he asked, "Would you like to accompany me to the telegraph office, stop for a treat and go for a little ride?"

Sarah was waiting for him. He had said that he had something special for her. "Certainly, I need to send these off. What did you have in mind for a treat?"

"Oh, the Deputy is a man about town, even though it is a small one." Chuck saw the look on her face as she began to think the wrong thing, "Oh no, just like the restaurant, the Deputy found a couple that is opening a shop. They have a freezer to make ice cream."

"Oh, that would be perfect." She smiled at him, "I was thinking of trying to find something to brighten Lisa's mood."

"Well, that…" Chuck started to almost stutter. His mind was racing again. He knew looking at Sarah that he should have thought of it. "That would be great. Should we ask Carina and Casey?"

"Sure," Sarah responded. She was glad that he thought to include Carina. Her gruff comments had made Lisa laugh several times on the trip.

Chuck knocked on Lisa's door first. Lisa and Carina were happy to go. Casey begged off, saying that he had to get his uniform ready.

Chuck walked ahead of the three to open the door at the hotel. Sarah waited for him and took his arm. He had arranged for a carriage and assisted each of them in getting their seats. They rode down to the telegraph office. Chuck went inside and sent off their messages. It was a small drive to the ice cream shop. He helped them out of the carriage.

In the small shop they each ordered a single scoop. There were two flavors that night, a strawberry preserve vanilla and a chocolate with chunks of chocolate in it. Lisa and Carina went for the strawberry. After Sarah asked for the chocolate, Chuck did too.

Lisa had her first bite, "Oh, this is delightful. I would not have imaged this out here."

Chuck replied, "I agree. I know you would hear this from any railroad man, but I think the railroads will help spread America from east to west."

Carina smiled and looked at Sarah, "So now that you're a railroad man, do you agree?"

"Oh thanks, you know not many people know about that," Sarah answered.

Lisa was curious, "Did it help that you owned a railroad in traveling across the country?"

Sarah thought about that a second, "No, not really. Well, it was easier on my company's trains. They knew I was the new owner and were trying to impress me. But the schedules are still fixed. I couldn't get on a train and have them not stop at their regular stop or rush ahead and change the scheduled times. Too many people would have been affected. You know that even with the Special Express we used, we had to stop at times to let another train get through."

Lisa nodded in understanding.

Carina looked at Chuck and then asked, "So, what are you going to do next?"

Both Chuck and Sarah looked at her, and in unison said, "What?"

"Okay, I can't believe I am doing this. But it will be a good lesson for Lisa. There are too many prying eyes around. All of the Pinkerton Agents know that Sarah is your girl. I think you demonstrated that with the kiss. I don't think anyone saw that but Lisa and me. But you have to know that some people would treat Sarah with less respect, if you don't maintain a certain degree of etiquette." Carina stirred her remaining ice cream.

Sarah and Chuck just looked at each other. Lisa's mouth was agape.

Carina went on, "I think the rooms together will not be a problem. After all we, in particular Sarah, were attacked this evening. Most would think that is a good precaution." She smiled, "But long carriage rides alone at night, would likely get frowned upon." Then she almost laughed, "And yes, I know what you did to Casey with the bucket of ice. But I also think you know this mission we have is important enough that maintaining the appearance is paramount."

Chuck got something from his pocket. He said to Carina, "Well, you're right of course. I do hope Sarah agrees to be my girl." He turned to Sarah, "I was remiss in never asking you directly. But in defense, I have written many times that I love you, and I do." He opened his hand, "Please take this as a remembrance of that love."

Sarah looked at the bracelet that Chuck put on her wrist, "Wow. It is beautiful."

"It was my mother's charm bracelet. She gave it to Ellie when we were attacked." After clearing a lump in his throat he went on, "And she gave it to me when I was commissioned."

"Chuck, this is real," Sarah had the start of tears in her eyes.

"Yes, and so are we, I hope." Chuck's hands still held hers.

She nodded. Her rider was real. A small, "Yes," escaped her lips as the tears began.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Was going to use bullet proof glass on the train, turns out that was not invented until 1903, a laminated glass. See Google. _

_Interesting, decided to look up girlfriend. Found that girlfriend was not used until 1892. Best I can tell in 1870, 'My Girl,' had the same meaning as 'My Sweetheart,' or now 'My Girlfriend.' See Google. _

_Coal mining employed African Americans in West Virginia and other coal producing locations. Several sources indicated they were involved in railroad construction and then turn to mining. See Google._

_Wadsworth turns out to be kind of a hub for Central Pacific. One of their Divisions was located there. See Google._

_An ice cream freezer was patented in 1843. See Wikipedia._

_Charm bracelets were worn by Queen Victoria and became a fad among nobles. See Wikipedia._

_Check etiquette 1870. Google _

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	12. Chapter 12 Take Down

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 12—Take Down

**Wadsworth****  
November 7, 1870**

Chuck helped the ladies out of the carriage. They waited as he gave the reins to the hotel's stable boy. Chuck walked up to them, "Well, this has been a great day. To get all of you back," smiling at Sarah he added, "And especially you."

Sarah took Chuck's arm and squeezed it, "Yes, I am so happy to be together." She was glowing. Happy that her rider was here, she held on hard to his arm not wanting him to leave again.

Lisa took Chuck's other arm. She looked at Carina, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Chuck answered, "I would like you to talk with the ladies of Wadsworth and see if any of them knows anything about what is happening at Fallon. And please ask them if there are any women and children at Fallon. Even with the normal looking houses down there, Casey and I only saw three women. You'll need to be discreet with your inquiry. We don't want to arouse any suspicion about us and Fallon. And we don't know if there are any Fulcrum agents here."

Carina asked, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Mostly making sure the troops don't look like troops." He saw the puzzled look of Lisa, "Well, you remember us trying to get the Pinkerton agents to blend-in at Denver. This will be like that. Some of them will be in tents and such. Casey and I will try to make sure they understand not to have them aligned and centered."

Lisa giggled at the reply.

Carina then asked, "So, are you going to wear a uniform?"

"Well, not tomorrow. But yes, when we go down to Fallon, I'll have to. There was no way around that. The Tenth's commander is stuck down in Indian Territory. The Boss did not want to move him. And since we may need troops from Fort McDermitt, the Boss brevetted me to Lieutenant Colonel." He heard the gasp from Carina, "Yes, I know. When I reminded the Boss that Casey was a Major in the War, he sent the orders to make both of us Lieutenant Colonels. I'll be in command of the companies from the 10th. Casey will serve as the Executive Officer and command those from McDermitt."

Chuck opened the door to the hotel and they went up to their rooms. Casey met them in the hall, "Everything okay?"

Carina answer, "We're fine. The ice cream was good." The others nodded in agreement.

Chuck said, "Let's meet for breakfast at seven o'clock." He got agreement and they headed to their rooms. Waving good tonight to Carina and Lisa, Sarah still had Chuck's arm. He walked her over to her room and to other ladies entered the hall way. Chuck's face fell a little. He took Sarah's hand and kissed it, "Till the morning."

Sarah smiled as best she could, "Yes, goodnight." She wanted more, but Carina was right. And those ladies were likely travelers who would be more than happy to spread gossip for lack of anything else to do on a long boring trip.

**Wadsworth****  
November 8, 1870**

The next morning Chuck got up and readied for the day. He could hear the others getting dressed. He put on his holster, checked his revolver once again and holstered it. He did the same with the rifle and left his room. Knocking on Sarah's door he asked, "Are you ready?"

Sarah opened the door. She was splendid in her riding outfit. Chuck knew she had one or more guns hidden in the skirt and jacket. But they were well hidden. She closed the door and took his arm, "Good morning." She went to her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You know I was remiss last night." She saw the puzzled look and smiled. "I did not tell you that I love you. I know the messages said it, but like you I want you to know it from me," she said as she squeezed his arm.

They heard the ladies from down the hall open their door. Chuck and Sarah smiled at each other. Chuck was beaming when he said, "Then this is the best morning yet."

Carina and Lisa came out of their rooms and said their good mornings. Chuck even tipped his hat as the other ladies got closer. When Casey came out, they went for breakfast in the hotel's dining room.

After breakfast Chuck and Casey went down to the railroad station and met the officers and sergeants. They verified their covers. Casey gave them a few instructions about the town. Chuck explained that he and Casey could not always be seen meeting the others at the train station. It would definitely give their position away. He told them to meet the subsequent trains and relay the information. The men then went on their way.

After the meeting Chuck continued his part as a railroad engineer and reviewed the design of the huge roundhouse at the Wadsworth yard. The design was a bit different than Cheyenne's. The roundhouse here looked to be more of a fan with a wheeled turn table in the center and pikes going out from there to each of the waiting tracks. Chuck spent the rest of the day there.

Sarah, Lisa and Carina went out to the town. Lisa got off her horse when she saw some children of various ages heading to school. She gave the reins to Carina, "Let me see if I can talk with them." She walked over to a group of older students.

Sarah and Carina looked at each. Sarah smiled, "It might work. We can follow from back here." They hung back and watched as Lisa began talking and walking with the older group.

One of the boys said, "Wow, is that your horse?"

"Yes, how far is school?" Lisa walked along with them.

"Oh, it's another six blocks," said one of the older girls. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, our train got put off to the side when all those lawmen started after the train robbers. I have to wait another day before we can catch the next train," Lisa replied to her. She was hoping the girl would continue.

"Yeah, I heard that they were headed to Fallon," one of the older boys said, trying to make an impression.

Lisa smiled internally, maybe this would work, "What's Fallon? That's not one of the towns we go through."

One of the younger girls chimed in, "Dad says we're not allowed to go there."

Lisa responded, "Really?"

Another boy who looked like her brother said, "There are some good fishing spots down there, better than trying to get anything out of the Truckee."

"Yeah, we used to get some big ones," the older boy shook his head. He saw Lisa's face and knew she wanted to know more. "Dad said the people down there just aren't right. They're trying to take over or something bad."

"Uncle Dan saw them trading guns with the Modocs," the boy who asked about the horse added.

The other girl pointed, "No one goes down there anymore. They even have to send their wagon up here to get supplies." A wagon crossed the street two blocks ahead.

Lisa's eyes got big. The older boy saw that and said, "Don't worry. They won't do anything around here. There are too many people, and with the robbery, too many lawmen." Lisa tried to get Sarah and Carina's attention and motioned to the wagon. The rest of the way to school the discussion turned to baseball. One of the families had come from Chicago the last summer and frequently went to see baseball games. Chicago White Stockings won the championship that year. The last game was a win over the New York Mutual just a few days before. The boys talked about it constantly.

Lisa promised that if she got delayed, she would go with them again and maybe they could find something to do after school. Lisa waited until they had gone into the school and walked back to the corner where she met Sarah and Carina.

Lisa was smiling as she got on her horse, "Apparently, no one goes down the Fallon. That was a wagon from Fallon coming for supplies." They nodded now understanding why she was pointing out the wagon. "The story was they are trying to take over or something bad. And that they were selling guns to the Modocs."

"Oh wow," Sarah said. "That was one of the tribes included in the activities briefings to the President. The Modocs went off their reservation last spring in a dispute with the other tribe that was there."

"Well, that certainly sounds like a credible story. You did a very good job." Carina turned, "Let's go shopping and see what else we can learn."

That night at dinner the ladies had Lisa explain what she heard. They said the information from shopping trip lent credence to the story. Sarah then included what she heard from the briefing.

Chuck and Casey nodded. Chuck said, "Yes, the Boss would want this taken care of right away. We don't want a fight with the Modocs and I don't agree that we should let them be in a position to wipe out the Klamath. That's the tribe giving them problems." He turned back to Lisa, "So, did you hear anything else?"

"No, that was about it. The boys started talking about baseball," Lisa thought about their squabbling over who won. "There was almost a fight over whether Chicago should have won over New York."

Casey brightened, "That must have been something to see. I read about the game on the way from San Francisco."

Chuck said, "Yeah, Colonel Doubleday put on an exhibition game for us to watch during the war." He looked at Sarah and then Lisa, "Remember, he was one of the gentlemen Hiram introduced us to in San Francisco. He was talking about some kind of cable car."

"Oh yes, he was nice," Sarah said and Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Well Lisa, I am sure the Boss will be impressed with what you found. We'll need to stop by the telegraph office. Oh and then, if you'd like, they had banana ice cream on the menu for tonight," Chuck said with a sparkle in his eye.

**Wadsworth****  
November 9, 1870**

The next day Chuck checked on the troops and then met Casey at the Sheriff's office. They listened to what the Deputy had heard, "The train robbers must have split up. They arrested one down near Truckee. Two others were captured."

"How much of the money was recovered?" Casey asked.

"Well, from these arrests, not much. The first guy had sixty dollars on him. But the big pot of gold has not been found." The Deputy picked up a paper, "Pinkerton Agents took the assassin this morning. They are taking her to a train. Here are the transfer papers. They listed her as Serena. That's the only name they got."

Chuck flashed…

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle _

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot on bottom and outside the circles_

_The crescent, cross and eagle__ with crown _

_Several warrants for murder with no pictures_

Chuck took his handkerchief out and blew his nose, trying to cover the flash from the Deputy. The Deputy was looking at his notes and did not see it but Casey did. Chuck said to the Deputy, "Wish I had known before she left. She is worse than I thought and has over ten arrest warrants for murder. We need additional men assigned to her. She has associates that will help to break her out of any kind of confinement. When do they leave?"

"They took in a Paddy Wagon down to the train station for the Express that leaves at 9:45," the Deputy answered.

Chuck said to the Deputy, "This will be one of the best places to try and free her. Go get the other Pinkerton agents and have them go down to the train station. Tell them to get to the Paddy Wagon for additional protection. We saw a group of miners come in town. We'll ask them to help out."

Chuck and Casey almost ran out of the office, "She is likely the top Ring assassin and a member of Fulcrum leadership. If the men from the Fulcrum supply wagon found out about her, the reverse of our little plan could be underway now. All of Fallon could be coming up here." Chuck mounted, "I think we have a few minutes before the next train load of the 10th arrives. I'll go to the station and get the flags posted to warn them. I'll take care of that company. You get the other two. Have one of the Captains take two platoons to loop around and guard the road, we don't need anyone going to Fallon and alerting them. Or if they are in time, stop Fulcrum from coming. I'll get the ladies. I'll have them stay in the station building."

Casey said, "Got it," and galloped away.

Chuck went up one street and caught Sarah and Carina watching Lisa talk with the school children again. Chuck already had his rifle out and at ready. Chuck said, "I believe Fulcrum will try to free the Ring assassin at the train station this morning. We only have a few minutes. Where is Lisa?"

Sarah and Carina started at a gallop to match Chuck after pointing to Lisa. They rode up to her with their rifles out and slowed only a step. Lisa mounted on the run and reached for her rifle. There were dropped books and stunned and amazed faces on the students as the four rode down the street.

Chuck explained on the way. Sarah and Carina could tell he was having a problem with this. Sarah asked, "Chuck is there a problem?"

"Well, other than this may turn out to be nothing," he shrugged. "Then again, my real problem is to keep you safe. You are still her main target. If she got freed, she could well turn back to come after you."

Carina was with Chuck on this. She had been the queen of protection when she was with Pinkerton. Going to the train station would keep all the activity in the same spot and all of their fire power would be concentrated. "This will work Chuck. We can keep our heads down if she escapes. And the station is a good defensive point."

They rode hard to the station. Pulling up in front of the station, Chuck called out to the Station Master. "We may have big trouble on the way. Warn the trains coming in." Sarah, Carina and Lisa got off of their horses. Carina took the reins and tied them to the hitching post at the far end while Sarah and Lisa went into the station. Chuck turned to see the additional Pinkerton Agents ridding up to the wagon.

Chuck caught a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a mirror being flashed from the top of the stables. Chuck turned back to Sarah, "Top of the stables, get ready!" He rode over to the Paddy Wagon. "There was a signal being flashed at the top of the stables. Get ready!" He yelled back to the Station Master, "If you have flares, set them off when the attack starts!"

It started. A group of twenty riders swung around the bend from the south. They began to fire immediately. They had spotted the Paddy Wagon and were shooting all around it.

Chuck brought up his rifle for his first shots. He took three shots and three riders went down. Chuck saw that they noticed his return fire and were starting to aim at him. He raced his horse to the nearest railroad car. Getting off the horse, he got on the coupler and shot around the corner.

When Chuck yelled to get ready, Sarah looked at Lisa and she nodded that she would be. They opened the windows facing the street. Then they turned over the tables, pushing them against the wall for better protection. Each had their Winchesters. They were ready for action when the group came around. Their shots brought down another seven.

The flares fired into the air just as another set of Fulcrum riders rounded the bend. The remaining men of the first group had dismounted and were scattered around the stables and the nearest buildings. The gun fire was relentless. Two of the Pinkerton Agents were down. Chuck was hoping Casey would get here soon.

The whistle for the 9 o'clock train went off. It was coming into town. Chuck knew he had to get to it before it stopped at the station. He swung back on his horse and charged down the track. He passed the Fulcrum agents on their right. In a sweeping turn he came beside the first passenger car. He was able to grab the pole on its back porch and climbed onto the car. He quickly went into the car and identified himself, "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Bartowski." He held out his orders. "Pinkerton Agents and my partners are under attack from the people you were sent to arrest. The agents are at the Paddy Wagon next to the Station's platform. My partners are in the Train Station. The Fulcrum gunmen are generally across the street and mainly to the south. They are attempting to free the prisoner in the Paddy Wagon. We'll be coming up next to them and when we get into the station we'll be across from them. Open the windows on the left side of the cars and prepare to counter their attack."

The Captain that stood up when Chuck came in the car gave back the orders to Chuck, "Yes sir. I am Captain Kellogg. Where will you be?"

Chuck thought a second and answered, "I'm going forward to the engineer and warn him. Put on your uniform jackets if you can. Begin your counter fire as soon as practical. The other companies from the 10th should be coming from the north. I do not know if they have their uniforms on."

The Captain said, "Yes sir," again and began to give orders to his troops.

Chuck went out the door of the passenger car and climbed the ladder leading to the top of the coal tender. He ran across the top of the car and got to the engineer and the fireman, "We have a gun fight ahead. Your passengers have been warned. They are U.S. Cavalry and are preparing to assist in the fight. Pull into the station so that the tender is even with the station and then get down."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Information on the activities of the 10__th__ Cavalry. See Google._

_Got a better look at the design of the roundhouses from CPRR. See Google. _

_Truckee is the river on the east side of Wadsworth. See Google._

_The Modoc tribe was off their reservation in 1870 and two years later a War began when Army troops tried to force them back to the reservation. See Google._

_Okay, that must have been fun. Chicago beat New York on 1 November, 1870 but only because New York walked off the field before the end of the ninth. See Google._

_A little imagining, but Doubleday is reported to have put on baseball exhibition games during the Civil War. He is also reported to be in San Francisco, as a Colonel, during 1869 to 1870 and worked on the first cable cars in San Francisco._

_Seen several History Channel shows where the rifle was used for anything over 25 yards. _

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	13. Chapter 13 Hold Down

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 13—Hold Down

**Wadsworth****  
November 9, 1870**

Soon after the second Fulcrum wave hit the street in front of the Train Station, Casey and a Company of the 10th Cavalry charged into the street. Most had their uniform jackets on. Casey pointed to the Paddy Wagon while taking a couple of shots. They found their mark. He held position in the middle of the street until his men got past. They dismounted in front of the Paddy Wagon and return heavy fire against the second group of Fulcrum agents who were unprepared for a counterattack of this size and still mounted.

Another ten dismounted Fulcrum agents came around the bend and were working they way down the street to meet up with the first group. They effectively reinforced the remaining Fulcrum men. The Fulcrum men were still concentrating their fire around the Paddy Wagon. Without much cover, two more of the Pinkerton Agents were hit.

Sarah looked over at Carina, who had just taken a shot and surveyed the situation, "So, how are we doing?"

"Casey and a full company are over around the Paddy Wagon. Fulcrum is mainly at the stables. It is pretty close to a standoff. Other than slowly picking each other off…" Carina was explaining.

Lisa was a little more optimistic, "But Chuck's company, the one on the train, will do it." She looked at Sarah, "Won't it?"

After three bullets struck the window frame, Sarah and Lisa got their rifles in position and returned fire. They got off four shots at the stable's office window. Ducking back down, Sarah said, "Yeah, we need Chuck. Are you doing okay?"

Lisa responded, "Fine." She saw Sarah's wrist, "That was so nice, when Chuck gave you the bracelet."

Sarah looked at her wrist. She was wearing it. Another three bullets hit the wall below the window sill. One of those struck the table they had turned over. Sarah smiled, "I'm glad I have it."

Carina looked over at Sarah, "So, did you tell him that you love him?" She got back in the window and shot three times.

When she got back down behind the wall and table, Sarah answered, "Yes I did, yesterday morning." They felt a slight rumble. Sarah got up and got off two shots and looked down the track, "Chuck's train is coming in."

By the time Chuck's Company pulled into the station Fulcrum agents had bunched together. The company in the passenger car was easily in a better position. The Fulcrum agents were dropping at a rapid rate from the fire of the first company. When Chuck saw the remaining platoon of the 10th come in behind the Fulcrum position at the stables, he yelled out to cease fire. As the gun fire settled, Chuck called out, "You are under arrest! Drop your weapons and come out into the middle of the street!"

There was hesitancy, and then the men began to stand up and leave their rifles and revolvers on the ground. Chuck called out again, "Colonel Casey, please advance your troop and place these men under arrest. Captain Kellogg, please assemble your medics and provide assistance were possible." Chuck went back to the engine compartment. Leaning into the compartment and seeing the engineer and fireman were okay, he said, "Please, check on your crew and passengers. Let me and the Station Master know if there are any problems."

Chuck saw that his instructions were being carried out. When he got on to the platform, Sarah, Lisa and Carina came out of the train station. They still had the rifles at ready. Chuck was so thankful that they hadn't been hurt. He looked expectantly at Sarah. Sarah nodded that they were okay. She knew that they did not have time now. There was still too much to do. She went back into the station and asked the station master for his medical supplies. Passing them out to Carina and Lisa they went over to the Pinkerton Agents first.

Chuck was already heading that way. He wanted to check in on the prisoner. She was still lying down in the Paddy Wagon when he got there. Chuck stood quietly by the wagon, "You can get up now, Serena. The attempt to free you failed."

She rolled over and sat near the end of the wagon, "Next time it will be you who they're after."

Chuck could not help himself, and offered, "Fine, that should make my job easier. I won't have to track them down."

Serena huffed and drew her legs into her chest.

Chuck turned and went next to see the remaining Pinkerton Agents. Two were killed and two others wounded. Chuck spoke to the senior agent, Johnson. He said, "Sorry we did not find out who she really is, until you left for the station. And these troops are here to arrest the men who attacked us." Chuck thought about it for a second and then added, "Look, I know you want to take care of your men, but it still would be best to get her out of here. I can arrange to send a platoon with you."

"Good, I think we might need it. I'll send ahead for additional Agents. And thanks for bringing in the cavalry," he smiled.

Chuck went around checking on the others. Chuck was happy that only five men of the 10th suffered wounds and none of their men were killed. They sent word to the platoon guarding the road to Fallon to whole fast and not let anyone through. The Pinkerton Agents left with Serena and a platoon. A special car was added to that train to take the seriously wounded into Sacramento. A train going east was used for the Fulcrum Agents, with the intent to take them to Leavenworth.

Chuck borrowed the train station to have a meeting with the other officers and sergeants still in Wadsworth. Chuck had the ladies' attention as they had a part in the Fallon operation. Casey and he had agreed that rather than waiting, they should immediately move on Fallon. Instructions were given to get back into full uniforms and form up in front of the train station at 11 o'clock.

Sarah, Lisa and Carina stayed back to see the wounded off on the Sacramento train. They were impressed when the Buffalo Soldiers of the 10th began to form. Sarah thought that Chuck looked quite dashing in his uniform. Casey had formed up with the troops. Chuck rode up to the platform. Casey called the formation to attention and saluted Chuck. Lisa noted that Chuck wore a ribbon on his uniform that Casey did not have. She was going to ask, but decided it was better to let the question wait for latter.

Two full companies were formed up before the platform. He turn to Sarah and the others, "Ladies, please join us." When Sarah rode her horse over to Chuck they started. A small scouting party was sent in advance of the formation. Sarah rode to the right of Chuck and there was a Sergeant to her left. Carina came next with Casey and another Sergeant to her left. Then Lisa and a Lieutenant followed with another Sergeant. The companies followed initially by fours. The dryness, wind and dust were always a consideration in a long march. The ladies were positioned in the front to avoid the dust, but rode with additional protection in the form of a Sergeant as their protector.

Lisa looked at the Lieutenant riding with her. After a short conversation, she decided he was a little self-centered, and not someone she would like. The sergeant riding on the other side of her noticed that she had withdrawn a bit. He had been in the station for the briefing and remembered where he had seen Chuck before. He wondered whether the young lady next to him really knew the hero of Weldon's Railroad.

Chuck stopped to give additional instructions to the platoon guarding the road. That platoon was to remain in place. They were to stop traffic both ways until told that Fallon was under control.

As they rode away Lisa looked over at the Buffalo Soldier. He had the reins of his horse in his right hand and his rifle pointed up in his left hand. She recognized the sergeant from the train station, "Sergeant, should we expect any trouble?"

"Don't rightly know, Miss. But the Colonel isn't going to take any chances. He's always done the best for his men," he replied, waiting to see if she was interested.

"Have you seen him or know him from some place?" Lisa asked. She was curious, maybe she could find out how a railroad engineer and Secret Service Agent could become a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army so fast. And the men respected him. At least that was what she thought.

"Oh yes, Miss. I know of his recent actions. Word of the action in Denver spread pretty fast, and I should congratulate you; the story was that you did an amazing job." He paused as he saw her blush. "We fought together in the war. He may not remember me; I was a lot thinner in those days." He heard her giggle. "And back then I was just a private trying to make it to the end, like the others." He saw her smile with understanding. He remembered her actions this morning and was proud of her. She had stood up under fire and made it too.

The sergeant motioned to Chuck, "He was a Captain back then. I heard later he was an engineer and had been in the cavalry too. At that point he was with Stanfield's division working to tear up the Weldon Railroad track. My division had just suffered a tremendous loss. We were deployed to the area as a reserve force. There had been two days of attacks. It is my understanding that Heth and Mahone," he saw her question, "Confederate Generals opposing us, were advancing on Stanfield's division. Our unit was going to be thrown into the battle. Our whole line of four hundred men were about to advance on ridge line. The Rebs were setting up on top of the ridge. The Weldon track was on top of that ridge. They had the position and with the sloop the cover needed to cut our advance. The Captain and his company were taking heavy fire on our right flank. They had been tearing up the track when the Confederates advanced on the tracks. The Captain was in position to see our advance and the Reb position. The good Captain ran ahead of us and was able to set off the charges he previously positioned to blow up the track. He was hit and the bullet deflected off a button or something and caused a great gash that ran the side of his chest." He used his hand to show where it started and ended. "But he still made it and set off those explosives."

Lisa had started to wonder about Chuck. She always thought he did things to save people.

The sergeant continued, "If he hadn't done that, we are sure that a couple of hundred of us would have been lost to fire from the Confederate position that was being established on the tracks. We watched as he was blown into a trench. We were able to rally and push them back and away from the tracks." He smiled at the memory, "Big Mike, our sergeant, reached down and got him out of the trench. He gave him to one of Stanfield's men."

Lisa said, "Danny. I met him. He was with us at Denver." Then she thought about it for a second, "Big Mike's a little bigger than you now. He's out in Los Angeles."

He laughed, "Just a little bigger?"

"Well," she held her hands out to show how big and started to laugh too.

The formation reached a point about a mile away from Fallon at about 2 o'clock. They split at that point with platoons going to positions around the town. When they were in position, the platoon on the other side of town set off a flare.

They began to advance on the town. It went swiftly and without gun fire. They took the town. There were only six Fulcrum men left in the town and another three women. There were no children. All of them quickly surrendered when faced with the number of soldiers brought to the town.

Carina stayed with the women, while Chuck, Casey, Sarah and Lisa searched the town with some of the troops. Chuck had a Sergeant and three others guard the warehouse. It contained several boxes of rifles and two Gatling guns.

They were searching the ROK office and Casey called for Chuck's attention, "Colonel, looks like a safe over here. Do you want to blow it open?"

Chuck smiled as he almost missed that fact that Casey called him a Colonel.

Sarah walked up to it, "I think I can handle this one." She got down with her head against the door and moved the tumbler until she got the right numbers. She was happy when the door opened, "There you are."

Chuck saw the bag with the Wells Fargo markings on the front, "Oh, this could be interesting." He took the bag and they counted out the contents. "I came up with $15,800." He looked at Casey, Sarah and Lisa. "Do you agree?" They all agreed.

Sarah went through the contents of the safe. Lisa looked around the rest of the office. She found something of interest, "Hey look at this. It is their ledger for transactions. Here's where they paid $5000 for the Gatling guns."

Chuck looked over Lisa's shoulder. He pointed to the script, "That's a symbol of La Ciudad. She must have sold them the rifles and Gatling guns."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "Is she the one that had you thrown off the cliff?"

Chuck smiled and nodded, "We'll keep an eye out for her. She may be doing more in this area than we thought."

It took the rest of the day to go through the town. The prisoners were taken back to Wadsworth and put on the next train east. They too would be shipped to Leavenworth. Chuck, Sarah and Lisa went to the telegraph office. Chuck and Sarah wrote reports and messages. Lisa helped with the transmission. Chuck was pleased that she had stayed on at the Denver office. She was proficient.

They were able to leave a few troops behind to guard the town and hold it until it could be turned over to proper authorities. They got back to Wadsworth at 10 o'clock that night. The guns were secured on a train car and sent that night to San Francisco. The same train contained a special vault and the money was loaded in that. It was to be returned to Wells Fargo. A platoon was included with the train and spread between the cars to cover the money and weapons.

With everything settled, Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Carina and Lisa went back to the hotel. They were going to catch the 2:50 AM Express back to Denver in order to meet with Hiram. The Station Master was alerted to add Chuck's engineering car to the express. The reminder of the 10th would be using the same train. Chuck checked at the front desk at the hotel and they walked to their rooms together.

Chuck suggested, "I'd like to shower and change then meet you downstairs. I was thinking of a late bite of something to eat, then a short nap before we get on the train."

Sarah agreed, "That sounds wonderful. I'll be done in a few minutes." The others nodded with a grunt from Casey.

One by one they got down to the dining room. Chuck and Casey had changed back into western ware. Chuck had black boots with dark pants, a white shirt with vest and leather dress jacket. He still had his holster and revolver. He looked up to see Sarah enter. She was wearing a loose fitting dark blue dress. The skirt was full with petty coats underneath. She had a fur shawl over her shoulders. Chuck stood, took her hand and offered her a seat next to his. Lisa had a dark red dress with about the same lines and white crocheted shawl. Carina wore a dark gray dress with a riding cape. Lisa sat next to Chuck on his left. Carina and Casey sat on the other side of the table.

Casey smiled, "Looks like they caught another of the train robbers down in Reno. The Deputy said that one of the prisoners gave them the names of the other robbers. I had him send that along to Leavenworth so they could identify the Fulcrum men participating in the robbery."

"Great," Chuck was happy. "Must be why Stanford and the Boss were so agreeable to us going on."

Lisa asked, "So, after meeting Grandpa at Cheyenne, will I be coming with you?"

Chuck looked at Carina, "What do you think?" Chuck had agreed with Carina's earlier assessment. She expected Fulcrum to know who was meeting Sarah in Cheyenne. So it seemed prudent to bring Lisa along for her protection.

"At this point Fulcrum would have all of us on the list for elimination. Somehow Serena will get word out that Lisa was the one who shot her. With that I would consider you three are Ring targets too." Carina looked at Chuck, "Yes, she stays with us. It will be easier to protect everyone."

"Thanks for reminding us that we have to be careful. And of course you are right." He turned to Lisa, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I knew that. Just really hadn't heard anyone say it," she had her head down. "I am fine. So, what do we do after we meet with Grandpa?"

"Actually, that's what the meeting is all about. We need to figure out how to take down the rest of Fulcrum. While I put the books and ledgers from Fallon in our train to review, Hiram has been discreetly working to find all of the Roark and Fulcrum holdings. Together we should be able to figure the best way to defeat them," Chuck explained.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Verified that the Medal of Honor was awarded during and after the Civil War. The Distinguished Service Cross, Silver Star, Bronze Star, and Purple Heart were not awarded until after 1900. See Google._

_Had to go back and confirm how long it would take to get to Fallon. If the companies maintained a trot even with a break or two, they should be able to make Fallon in three hours. See Wikipedia_

_My account of the battle at Weldon is a little imagining here. It really includes a little of the action at Weldon or the Siege of Petersburg. See Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	14. Chapter 14 the Golden Hair

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 14—the Golden Hair

**Wadsworth****  
November 10, 1870**

The ladies were waiting in the engineering car for Chuck and Casey. They just finished loading their equipment and horses and came in the door of the car. Chuck asked, "Everyone ready?" They all answered positively. Chuck joined them at the table by sitting between Sarah and Lisa.

Casey went around and drew the blinds. "I'll take first watch," he said as he took a position by one of the windows.

Carina responded, "Casey we have Pinkerton Agents and Cavalry in-front and behind our car. We are as safe as we are going to be. Please join us."

Chuck added smiling, "Yes, please do. We have two days before we get to Cheyenne. Hiram will join us that afternoon. We can start going through the books and papers from Fallon in the morning." The train started to pull forward. "We can get some sleep. There are a couple stops before Oreana. We can get breakfast there."

Carina pointed to the side of the car, "I asked Frenchie to put up a curtain in here. We can separate the car." Looking at Casey and then Chuck, "You two can stay on this side. We'll take the back of the car."

Chuck was a little glum, "Great," Sarah took his hand and squeezed it. "That's good. If someone comes in…"

Carina smiled, "Yes, that's the whole point."

**Cheyenne****  
November 12, 1870**

They were thrilled to be off the train for awhile. Danny pulled up to the station platform with a carriage from the Inter-Ocean hotel. Chuck and Casey helped the ladies into the carriage and put the luggage in the back. Chuck had sent ahead and had a few things readied for them.

General Stanfield met them at the door of the hotel. "Welcome back. I am truly glad to see you all. We have the keys for you at the front desks. We'll have a brunch ready for you in an hour. We have hot baths drawn for the ladies. Gentlemen we recently had a workout room, sauna, and showers added to the back. Danny can show you where to go."

They met in the restaurant for brunch. The ladies wore dresses. Sarah had a light organdy blue plaid dress. The dress was full at bottom with a tighter fit at the top. The neckline dropped down from the shoulders with small ruffle at the shoulders. It had a matching top coat that went below the waist and had arm length sleeves. Lisa wore a dark green plaid cotton dress. It too was full at the bottom with a tighter fit at the top. Its neckline did not go down as far. Carina wore a flowered and striped patterned dress. Its neckline was a little higher than Sarah's dress. General Stanfield wore a dark pin striped suit with white shirt and black tie. Chuck wore dark striped pants with a light blue shirt and dark pocket vest. He wore a brown leather jacket. Casey was wearing his dark western outfit with a black shirt and pants.

As the brunch was winding down, General Stanfield asked, "Danny said he'd talked to a few of the Sergeants down at the station. Are you still after the same group as last time in Denver?"

The others looked at Chuck to answer, "Yes General, we are. It was the same group, Fulcrum. They had two men in the Central Pacific train robbery. We found they had taken over a small town and were trading weapons with the Modocs. We arrested them. Those men and women are being sent to Leavenworth."

"Do I assume that since you are back here to meet with Hiram, the threat is still out there?" the General asked.

"Yes sir," responded Chuck.

"Well, as you know, we would be happy to help with anything we can do. We do have the back dining room reserved for you," the General concluded.

Chuck smiled, "Thank you. Casey will be talking with Danny about some extra security." He shook the General's hand.

Chuck asked, "Carina, you have any problems with them shopping in town?"

Carina shook her head, "No, we should be fine."

Sarah asked, "Are you going back over to the railroads?"

"Yes, I'll check in at the Telegraph Office and have any message delivered over here. Then I'll get our return trip set up." He paused, "Anything you can think of we need for the engineering car on the way back?"

Casey answered, "You ought to look into one of those small safes like they had on the west bound express. If you start working with as much money and stock certificates, as you talked about, you'll need your own safe."

"Okay, anything else?" Chuck saw that there was nothing else. "Then we'll meet back here before we get Hiram."

Chuck escorted the ladies to the front of the hotel. Danny had a carriage waiting for them. He also had Chuck's horse at the hitching post. Chuck helped the ladies into their carriage and then left for the railroads. Sarah was in the carriage trying to determine which shop to go to first.

Lisa came out of the second store and said to Sarah, "You know if we are going to spend so much time in that railroad car, why don't we get a few things to decorate it?"

Sarah smiled. They really had not seen anything new in the last two stores. They were headed to a couple shops that had their own seamstress. She was hoping for a little more western look in her clothes and thought these seamstresses might have something unique. But the idea of doing something with the engineering car seemed like fun. "Sure, that shop across the street looks like a good start."

Carina had a big smile, "Oh Casey is going to love this." She noticed a spring in the step of Lisa and a little more bounce with Sarah. She smiled thinking of Casey's worst nightmare, a fully decorated Ladies car with all the frills that Lisa could find.

At the Telegraph Office Chuck had just finished reading the messages and decoding a few replies. He read a couple of the newspapers and headed over to the train station.

Two men were coming toward Chuck. He heard one of them say, "Is that him?" Hearing the other's reply, Chuck did not have to flash he knew they were La Ciudad's men. One of them was the giant that threw him over the cliff. He had not yet reached the platform of the station and made a quick dash between two train cars and on to the other side of the track. He knew that he did not want these two behemoths anywhere close to Sarah or the others. He decided the best bet was the shotgun in the engineering car.

Chuck went over two more tracks and saw the engineering car parked on a side track. Chuck stayed close to the train that was beside him. At an open cargo car, he got in and then carefully went to the other side. He saw the men. They looked as though they were wearing two bullet proof vests each. They were huge. He knew that shot gun was the best idea. It would at least knock them down. They had spread out a little but they were still coming.

Carina got the door for Sarah. Sarah walked into the engineering car. She saw the outline of someone over her boxes. She thought it was the maid with a broom until the maid turned. It wasn't a broom it was a rifle with telescope on top. Sarah knew she must be after Chuck. She threw the packages at the woman in one big heave. Sarah ran and jumped on the table and kicked the rifle out of the woman's hands. The woman countered by swinging her arms back and pulling Sarah to the floor of the car. Everything flew off the table to the sides of the car.

Carina rapidly advanced to where Sarah went down. She ran around the table and reached out for Sarah. The women had backed up and grabbed the nearest heavy thing within reach. After the woman knocked over the desk to block Carina, Carina was met by a coffee pot to the head. She was knocked over the table.

Sarah came up and kicked the coffee pot away and followed by a hard punch the woman's stomach. The woman blocked the next punch and tried a jab and roundhouse of her own. Sarah was able to block both. Then the woman jumped and came down on Sarah's knee. Sarah's head hit the table as she fell back to the floor.

When the woman came close to Sarah, Lisa came from behind, running and knocked the woman down. They wrestled on the floor until the woman was on top of Lisa. Lisa was using all her effort to hit the woman in the head. The woman gave Lisa two hard punches to the side of her head. Lisa kept on trying to connect with her punches. One was finally solid enough to bend the woman's nose to the side and started it bleeding. She could see the woman's face. Her eyes were almost in flame with hatred.

Sarah saw the woman reaching for a knife. Sarah got up as quickly as she could. Getting in position her kicked the woman's chin and watched her head snap back. When Sarah landed, her leg did not support her and she fell over Lisa passing out from the pain in her knee.

Casey had gotten a tip. The chef in the restaurant's wife heard about the ladies shopping trip and the discussion to decorate a car. Casey found out when checking the security of the hotel and the kitchen. He knew his only hope was to get to the car before they did. He came running out of the hotel as fast as he could. He jumped on his horse and sped over to the train station. When he came around a train that had just pulled into the station, he saw the two monsters tracking Chuck. He called to the fireman in the tender, "Hey, let me borrow your shovel for a minute." Getting the shovel he charged the first giant and smashed him over the head. The man said nothing and still stood there. Casey pivoted on his horse and ran again to smack the man on the head. That finally got the giant and he collapsed to the ground. Looking at the shovel Casey thought Chuck was going to have to pay for a new one, as the shovel dangled from the wood handle.

Chuck got to the engineering car. The giants had not caught him and he thought he would have a chance. Getting close to an open window, he heard a thump and became alert that someone was in the engineering car. He went to the opposite door and opened it with his hand on his gun. The car looked like a twister had hit it. He saw Malena with her head back and a bleeding nose. He grabbed the handcuffs from the desk and secured her to the rail on the wall.

Chuck turned hearing a groan. On the other side of the table he saw the blue and dark green plaid dresses from breakfast and the golden hair. There was blood over both. His heart started to pound and he quickly went to the floor beside them. He gently turned Sarah over. She was breathing but not conscious. He looked down at Lisa, she as groaning louder. Her face and shoulder were covered in blood. Chuck picked up Sarah and took her over to her bed. Carina was on the floor in front of them. Chuck put Sarah down on the bed and went to Carina. She had a big welt on her forehead and was unconscious. He picked her up and put her in the other bed. He got a towel and water and went back to Lisa. He wet the towel and gingerly wiped the blood off her face and neck. She started to get up. He scooped her up and took her to the other bed.

Lisa propped herself up on the bed and moved up on the pillows. She looked at Chuck and smiled. She started to say something but her mouth hurt quite a bit.

Casey was coming up to the engineering car. He ran down the next giant with his horse. When the man started to get back up, Casey dismounted and punched him in repeatedly in the face. The man finally went to the ground. Casey pulled and tugged to move him to the end of the car and handcuffed him to the stairs' rail. Casey went up the stairs and to the car's porch. He opened the door and saw the mess. At the other end of the car Chuck was bent over one of the beds. Casey walked over and asked, "What happened?"

Lisa couldn't help it. Carina had gone on and on about how Casey would hate the idea of redecorating, especially if he thought it was going to be all girly frills, "I woke up this morning and I just hated everything." She smiled even though it hurt. She saw Casey's eyes get wider and wider. Yeah, it was worth it.

Casey shook his head, this couldn't be happening.

Chuck stood up, "Casey, there were two really big guys after me."

Casey nodded and grunted.

"Okay well, if they are taken care of, please get a couple things. I need a bucket of ice from the kitchen and a doctor. Have the General or Danny send someone over to the car right now with the ice. Most of the injuries are to the head. I have not seen any cuts or wounds from a bullet. Sarah's knee is pretty swollen." He pointed at Malena, "That's La Ciudad."

Casey walked to the door. He saw the packages around the car on the way. He grunted to Lisa, "Better not be too girly," and walked out the door.

Chuck looked over at Lisa and shook his head, "You know that was…"

"I know I should have waited for Carina. Is she okay? She was hit pretty hard," Lisa started to get up again and laid back.

Chuck smiled at her, "You were all hit pretty hard." Coming next to her, he looked at her eyes and face. "We'll put some ice on the side of your face as soon as that gets over here. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My chest hurts. I think she got me with her knee. But nothing else."

Chuck thought for a second, "We'll have the doctor or nurse check." He gave her the towel, wash basin, and mirror. "If you can wash off the blood, then we'll see if we can keep the swelling down."

Lisa took them and asked, "So what about them?"

"Sarah's got a gash on the back of her head. That's bleeding a little yet. And her knee is swollen," Chuck pointed to the elevated leg. "Looks like Carina was hit hard. But I need the doctor or for her to regain consciousness."

Chuck heard Sarah stirring and went to her. She opened her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Chuck bent down and kissed her, "Yes." After looking at her eyes, "You knee is swollen and you have a cut and bump on the back of your head. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, is everyone else okay?"

Chuck replied, "Carina is still unconscious. Lisa is awake with a hurting chest, and mild head injuries. I think from getting punched." He looked at Lisa and she nodded.

Casey came in with the General and a lady followed him. Casey held up one of the buckets, "Here's some ice. The doctor is coming. And the Sheriff is outside taking care of your large friends. Oh by the way, you owe the fireman from Engine no. 8 a new shovel. Your friend out there got carried away and broke it over his head."

Chuck smiled, "Right." He took the ice. "General, thank you for coming."

The General responded, "Anytime, although I wish it could be a better time." He turned and introduced the lady, "This is Miss Kay Jefferies, a nurse. She just came into town."

Chuck took her over to Carina and began to explain what he had found. He explained what the ice was for. They wrapped it in towels and began to apply it to Lisa bruising face and Sarah's knee. Chuck went to the windows and pulled the blinds down. He explained how dangerous Malena could be. Chuck and Casey positioned Malena so that she could be cared for.

Chuck went over to Sarah, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I feel better," Sarah answered.

Chuck said, "I'm going to check on Carina."

Chuck went to Carina. Casey was with her. Casey tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the wound caused by the kettle.

In a surprise to both she opened her eyes, she smiled and then frowned, "Hurts." Her hand went to her head.

Chuck held a newly wrapped towel with ice, "Try this. The doctor will be here in a minute." Carina applied the ice pack to her head.

The doctor finally came and checked each of the girls. Sarah got a couple stitches and her knee wrapped. The doctor cleaned and bandaged Lisa's face. The doctor said she may have a bruised rib. The doctor was more concerned about Carina since she took so much time to regain consciousness. He said that they should all stay together and check on each other every three or four hours. If there were any problems, they were to come get him immediately.

Feeling some cold air blowing in they moved the ladies back to the hotel. Danny closed the exercise room while Lisa got a shower. All three went to their rooms to take a nap. Chuck made sure Sarah went to sleep and then checked on Lisa. Her bandages were wet from using the shower. Chuck put some honey on the scratch places and applied a light bandage. He was happy that the ice had worked and most everyone's swelling was looked like it decreased.

Later Chuck and Casey went to pick up Hiram. On the way back to the hotel they explained to him what had happened. Casey called it pay back, when they left Hiram and Lisa together until a late dinner.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Organdy is a light cotton material used in the 1870. See Wikipedia._

_Whitworth was a sharpshooter, or sniper's rifle import from England to the South during the Civil War. See Google._

_Although aspirin and the fore runner of Tylenol were being developed during this time, it did not appear that they were in use. See Wikipedia_

_Surgical sutures (Stitches) were in use. The bigger problem appeared to be infections. See Wikipedia_

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	15. Chapter 15 the Money

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 15—the Money

**Cheyenne****  
November 12, 1870**

While Hiram was talking with Lisa, Chuck went to check on Sarah. He knocked on her door and when she said come in, he left the door open. She was sitting next to a small table in the room. There was a small pot of Cyclamen there. The blooms were pink to purple in color. Sarah pointed at it, "Thank you so much for the flowers."

Chuck smiled. He'd asked at the train station whether they knew if anyone was trying to set up a flower shop. It was a brand new shop. They had just set up a greenhouse and not much was in bloom. "You're welcome. I am sorry; I did not get there earlier."

"I am not, had you been coming to the car before we got there…" She paused, "I am not going to say it, because I don't want it to ever happen."

Chuck bent over and kissed her forehead. He held out a small jar, "My sister and the Ancients swear by this. It is just new honey. But really seems to help a wound heal."

"Okay," Sarah turned a little and held up her hair. The cut was at the bottom of her hair line, so the nurse only cleared a small area next to the actual cut.

Chuck applied the honey and then went to the washbasin to clean off his hand. "That should do it. How is your knee doing?"

"Well, that's one thing that turned out okay," she said in reply and knew he did not understand when she looked at his face. "Remember I told you there was a problem one morning at the Boston hotel's restaurant? Remember the young man who was trying to impress his friends?"

Chuck nodded. He thought when he first heard the story that if he had been there, the impudent young man would have suffered at little more than his cane being taken away.

"I sent that cane over to be refurbished at Reeve's," she retrieved the cane that was propped against the table. It now had a gold handle. When she twisted it a bit, the handle pulled out along with a rapier sword that was over two feet in length. "I think they did a rather nice job."

Chuck came over and inspected the sword, "Yes, very nice."

"It was to be a present for you. But since your leg healed so well, it did not seem appropriate," Sarah said. "I'll use it until my knee heals." She reached into her bag, "I did want to get something for you. Our publishing part of the company recently obtained rights to print this translation." She handed him the book, From Earth to the Moon, by Jules Verne.

Chuck's, "Whoa Wow, Oh Wow," was so loud Casey and Carina came running into the room with their guns out. Chuck already had Sarah in an embrace and was kissing her. He heard the Grunt in back and released the hold on Sarah. "Oh yes, please excuse me." He turned with the book in hand, "But this is so great. Look what she brought me."

Sarah was so happy. She knew it wasn't like the bracelet. But it was fabulous to see Chuck that excited. "It is our first edition," she smiled. "We have been so focused on railroads and shipping, that we haven't talked much about Burton Publications. When we were out today, we made an arrangement to sell books at one of the local shops."

Hiram and Lisa were looking in at the door and heard the last statement. Hiram added, "You are going to need as much revenue as you can muster to beat Fulcrum and Roark."

"Let's go talk about that. Is everyone ready for dinner?" Chuck asked. They agreed.

The General put them in the back room for dinner. His staff ensured no one came close to it. They were seated at a round table with Hiram, Lisa, Chuck, Sarah, Casey and Carina. After they were served, Chuck asked Hiram, "So how big of a problem do you think we have?"

Hiram reached in his pocket, "I put together a little summary of what I found." He gave Chuck a paper. "It appeared to me that they are going after a short term gain by buying mineral rights to some land in British Colombia. There have been scattered reports of new gold. To make a sizeable dent in their operation there, you would need to buy up any rights available this month."

Liza asked, "Why this month?"

"You get a cross section of reasons, but most of the miners will be leaving their find over the winter. Some who have something to show for their efforts will try to sell the mine based on expectations. Others will want to move on to try something else, but will look forward to getting at least their investment back. Then there will be those in between and those attempting fraud," Chuck answered.

Hiram went on, "Most of those purchases will have to be cash. I annotated on the paper an approximate value. It should be enough to block Fulcrum from an effective foothold."

Lisa asked, "Won't they be alerted to what we are doing at some point? I mean Grandpa if you can tell they are buying up mines and rights, can they tell that we are?"

Sarah responded, "Yes, they will. But we will try to keep the upper hand. We have support from the British and a letter of introduction that should help our efforts. If we can prove they are doing anything unlawful, we can shut them down."

"Next, Roark was trying to buy some gold mines and mineral rights in Northern California. You should be able to use some of the contacts we have from San Francisco to prevent that. But you may have to spend some money," Hiram continued. "I had nothing from Southern California."

"Now for oil, there is a company starting up in Ohio that is buying refineries and distribution, but there is no connection with Fulcrum. Actually, when you get done with your efforts to eliminate Fulcrum you may want to talk with them. They may be interested in buying some of your remaining assets.

"For California, there are pockets of production around San Francisco and San Diego. I have some information on their companies. You'll need to meet with them and arrange to buy them or join in a partnership. Chuck, you need to develop that oil field down in Bakersfield. That alone may draw significant Fulcrum attention.

"Sarah did a good job working with Atlantic Oil. That's where you'll need to focus your attention next. There are oil producers in Pennsylvania, West Virginia, and Ohio. Sarah your company may be one of the better sources for information on those firms. They would likely be shipping with you or have contacted your company. I am working with some of my former partners to establish relations with five of the companies. Those actions will take a little longer." Hiram concluded.

Casey commented, "Makes sense to defeat them out West and then take it back East."

Chuck agreed, "You're right, based on what we found at Fallon, they seemed to be focused on the West right now. Lisa."

She smiled. She had been the one to find it. It was a letter in one of the ledgers. "I found a letter in the Fallon materials that basically said they were going to buy up mines and mineral rights in Northern California, then use the Modocs to drive everyone else out and take over." She further explained to her grandpa, "They were selling guns to a tribe that had left the reservation last spring."

"Now that we have stopped the traffic in rifles, we'll still need to see if we can block Fulcrum's activity in Northern California," Chuck added. "I think we should go to San Francisco next. We can spend a couple days working the oil and gold there. Then we'll head up to British Columbia."

Hiram then added, "Finally, I'll need you to put some money in a fund that I can draw from." He paused, "I can help with your investments but I don't have any money to invest with you. All of my funds are tied up with the mint and a narrow gauge railroad venture with General Palmer."

Chuck thought about that a second, "Well, you know we could lose anything and everything we put into this." Chuck took a paper, "If I understood this right from the training sessions with Hiram in California, we'll constitute our own little corporation. We can go over the paperwork on the way out to California and get it registered in Sacramento. I can put this much into right now. I need some time to get the mine and the oil at Bakersfield to operate on their own. But I'll put the proceeds from that against Fulcrum too."

Casey went next, "I know you are going to have more than Carina and I, but I still have the bounty from the Ring assassin at Visalia."

Carina shook her head, "No, that will be yours Casey. I still have some money from Alex." She wrote down a modest sum.

Lisa took the paper and looked at her grandpa, "How much am I allowed to write down?"

"Wait a minute, Lisa this is money that we can lose. We may never get any of it back," Chuck looked at her and then Hiram.

Lisa looked very serious when she said, "I know that. I also know that they are still after me and you all, and probably Grandpa. You agreed that I could have a gun and now I am in the fight. I want to use anything I can to win." She wrote down a number that matched Chuck's total. "And I can use my oil company."

Sarah was pleased with her, "Let's keep this under control. We won't use our assets for these investments. I mean we won't use our companies, or in Chuck's case his mine or oil field, to make investments."

"In any case, we have enough to cover what Hiram thinks our initial investments should be." Chuck looked at what had been written and was pleased. He knew that he had his work cut out for him. He was not going to let the ladies lose any of their money and he sure was not going to let Fulcrum win.

They concluded the evening with Hiram promising to make it out to Los Angeles for Christmas. Lisa was to stay with the group until the Fulcrum problem was ended and there was no longer a threat to her. Chuck made sure the ladies got to bed early. They would wait for the doctor to make one final check-up and leave on the express the next day.

**East of Ogden****  
November 14, 1870**

It had already been a day since they left Cheyenne. Train travel was finally catching up with all of them. There was nothing more to study, no more notes to review. Just a long day, earlier Sarah and Chuck were on one of the bench seats. Sarah had leaned against Chuck and fallen asleep with her back against his side. He had an arm around her shoulder and across her waist to 'make sure she did not fall off when the train stopped.' The problem was that for a section there the train did stop almost every twenty minutes. The conductor would come through to make sure everything was alright at each of the stops. Chuck and Sarah would straighten up in the seat and act as thought everything was prim and proper. So, after the train started up again, Sarah folded back against Chuck's side and the act started over.

After lunch they were gathered around the center table. They finally settled on a game of poker. The lineup was the same as before: Chuck with Sarah on his right and Lisa on his left, then across from Lisa was Carina and then Casey.

It was Chuck's second deal. Carina taunted, "Keep them coming Chuck. It's payback time."

Chuck dealt the last card. He looked at Lisa, "To you."

She studied her cards without shuffling them around and said rather plainly, "Ten."

Carina put her hand down and carried on, "I'm in." She put down ten and then asked, "So, what school are you going to go to after we get done with Fulcrum?"

Casey grunted, "In."

Lisa answered, "Probably Vassar, it's in New York and not all that far from where I grew up."

Sarah brightened, "I think you'd like it, fold."

Chuck put his cards down and said, "In." He looked at Sarah, "That's where you went to school wasn't it?"

"Yes, I had a hard time at first. It seemed like my father was always intervening. But then later it was okay." She looked out the window for a second, "That's where I met Graham."

Chuck asked, "So, how is he doing?"

"Oh, he's out of the hospital," Sarah answered.

Chuck asked Lisa, "Cards?"

"Two please," she discarded two from her hand.

Chuck asked, "What's he doing now?"

"Well, from the message we got at the last stop it sounded like he is working a desk job," Sarah replied.

Without asking Carina said, "Three please."

Casey grunted, "One."

Sarah went on, "He said something about following the end of the Franco-Prussian War. He wants us to look into something when we get to Sacramento."

Chuck nodded to Lisa after giving the card to Casey. Lisa thought for a second, "Fifty."

Carina put in fifty and passed to Casey. Casey said, "See you and raise another fifty."

Chuck looked at his two pair and folded. He asked, "Anything more in the message from Graham?"

Lisa said, "Call."

Carina folded. Casey had three Jacks. Lisa had a Full House with Kings and Nines.

Sarah explained, "He has some indication that a man name, Barton Hall, is…" She stopped and watched Chuck.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Had to check on flowers in November, most of the prairie flowers generally are killed off by freezes or snow by then. Looked like a potted Cyclamen would be in bloom and a greenhouse environment would have been in use at the time. See Google._

_Noticed I used this in the previous chapter without the note. Raw honey has been found to have antibacterial properties and was used in ancient times. I used 'new' honey, because I could not find a reference to the idea that 'raw' honey would be a term the used in 1870. See Google and Wikipedia._

_Okay a little imagining with Reeve's. Based on Wikipedia, they would have been involved in cooper, bass, bells, and railroads (__Joseph Warren Revere). See Wikipedia._

_So, Jules Verne did publish __Around the Moon__ in 1870, but an English translation would not be available until 1873 or after. __From the Earth to the Moon __was translated in 1867 and again in 1869. A little imagination that an American publisher would have printed it in the next year. See Wikipedia._

_Hiram and others should have been able to note that John D. Rockefeller had begun Standard Oil Company in 1870. See Wikipedia._

_Crude oil production in 1870 came from . See Yahoo search._

_A narrow gauge railroad from Denver (the Denver and Rio Grande) was being developed that year. See Google._

_Best I can tell from the articles, straight poker would have been played in 1870 and likely with a 52 card deck. See Google and Wikipedia._

_Vassar was opened in 1861 and fits with Sarah and Lisa. See Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	16. Chapter 16 the Stop

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 16—the Stop

**East of Ogden****  
November 14, 1870**

Sarah was talking about the last message from Graham and explained, "He has some indication that a man name, Barton Hall, is…" She stopped and watched Chuck.

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Barton Hall, aka Black Bart_

_Trips to Europe, smuggling, murders and assassinations _

_Arrest warrants and wanted posters _

Chuck blinked and looked at Sarah, "Okay, all around bad guy." He smiled, "Also call Black Bart. He has been involved in smuggling, murders and assassinations, mainly by duals. The smuggling has recently been for the Germans through the French blockade."

Lisa added, "I think I have heard of him. He was in a story about gun fighters. It described him as the fastest gun west of the Mississippi."

Carina shook her head and pointed to the box of books from Sarah's publishing company, "You've been reading too many of those westerns from Sarah's company."

"Well, 'Sunset's Battle' had him as the villain. Okay, I know, just a novel," Lisa shrugged.

"You've been reading the Sunset series?" Chuck asked.

A chorus of "Chuck" ensued.

"Right, sorry, so what did Graham want?" Chuck asked sheepishly.

"He said that Bart is smuggling weapons to the German Fulcrum. He's buying them with proceeds from his thievery. He has been stealing from the mines in Sierra Nevada gold fields, mixed with a little claim jumping," Sarah answered.

"Well, if he is dealing with Fulcrum, good old Black Bart is probably someone we should consider," Chuck laughed a little. The name just sounded so funny. "I'll include him in the next message to the Boss."

Lisa finished dealing, "Carina?"

**Sacramento****  
November 16, 1870**

Having already rested on the train, Chuck suggested that they follow-up on Hiram's suggestion and register their new company. They went by carriage to the State office buildings. After completing the paperwork for their company, Chuck checked on his filings for the mine and oil field. Both were registered and paid up. He also found Henry's filing. Henry had not kept up with his filing fees. He was a year in arrears. Chuck knew Henry was good for it and paid the fee. It took about an hour and a discussion with the Treasurer of the State before they straightened out the payment and that Chuck had no claim on the mine. He signed a letter for Henry, along with the Treasurer stating that no claim was intended. But to their surprise they had walked in at the right time. Mines and other lands that were two years in arrears and with the proper legal postings completed were being auctioned off by the State that afternoon.

Upon entering the auction room, Chuck identified four people with ties to Fulcrum. He first turned to Lisa, "Please go tell the Ranger over there that we are federal officers and need his assistance in an arrest of four claim jumpers and murders. They are the men on the second row. Then I want you to stay back at the door and close it. We would rather not have any surprises."

As Lisa walked over to the Ranger, Chuck got the attention of Sarah, Carina and Casey, "Second row, all four are Fulcrum. Lisa is getting the Ranger to help. Let's get a seat behind them and introduce ourselves."

They walked over and started to take the row of seats behind the Fulcrum men. The Ranger got even with the row the Fulcrum men were occupying. Chuck and the others pulled their guns and put them in the backs of the Fulcrum men. Chuck began showing his badge, "Gentlemen, please put your hands up. You are under arrest for various crimes." Casey and Chuck took their guns and checked them for other weapons.

Lisa was at the door and was met by another Ranger who asked why the door was being closed. Lisa smiled. She held out her credentials, "I am assisting in the arrest of four men. Any support you could provide would be appreciated. Here," she opened the door so the Ranger could see his fellow officer assisting in the arrest.

"Certainly, my dear. I'll get some help," the Ranger went to get support. In just a couple minutes he was back with four other men. They took control of the four Fulcrum men. The Rangers had heard of Casey and were impressed with the ease of the arrests. Casey assured them that they would stop by after the auction.

Reassembling back in the auction room, Chuck, Sarah, Lisa, Carina and Casey took seats. Chuck had a copy of the abstracts for each of the properties. He went through them and circled the ones he'd recommended. There was enough time that the list was passed down the line and each put a check where they agreed. Sarah circled two properties that were outside of Los Angeles. Each added a couple properties.

The auction went through in a flash. There was a quick description of the property, then a reading of the attempts to collect the tax. The bidding started at the amount of tax owed on the property.

As they left the State offices, Chuck was smiling with Sarah holding his right arm and Lisa on his left. Casey was with them and Carina was smiling and had his left arm. They had just finished their own land grab at the State Treasury office. They had seven mines in the northern area, two in the Sierra Nevada's and four ranches. Two of the ranches were near where Chuck had heard about oil. The other two were the ones Sarah picked out in Los Angeles.

Casey suggested, "How about a nice meal at Delmonico's restaurant? I've been before. It's good."

Everyone's eyes light up. Casey did not offer suggestions very often but when he did they were generally the best. Sarah replied, "Sounds like a very good idea. How about we stop at the hotel first?"

Chuck helped ladies get out of the carriage. Casey turned it over to the valet. They walked to the restaurant. They were certainly going to be the talk that night. Sarah's hair was full and brushed out going over her shoulders. The dress was a dark purple with a light pink lace around the edge of the dress. It was down over her shoulders. Chuck was happy she had a pink lace shawl. This dress again had a modest bustle. Lisa was dressed in a similar fashion with a blue dress. She was as stunning as Sarah. She wore a white shawl. Finally, Carina had a dark green dress with a dark red cape. Both Chuck and Casey wore suits with vests, white suits and ties.

The hostess showed them to a table on the corner of the dining room. It was secluded but gave a clear view of the dining room floor. Chuck and Casey sat in the back of the table with Carina between them. Sarah sat next to Chuck and Lisa next to Casey. Both were a little to the side, and did not have the backs to the dining room. It was Chuck's choice. Something on the way into the restaurant made him uneasy and this was his defensive posture. They all saw it in his eyes. While he was talkative and making jokes, his eyes were always looked to the new guests of the dining room. Casey and Carina did the same.

The first person that Chuck recognized was none other than Black Bart. There were six men with him, each creating a flash with names, criminal action, and warrants. They came to the next table. It did not take long and they began to make remarks about the ladies with Chuck. Chuck's face got red and Casey was boiling too.

Sarah put her hand on Chuck's, "Be careful. There are too many other people here."

Chuck got up first and went to their table. He went to behind Black Bart. He knew the odds were worse than in Palos Verdes. But he had a little trick up his sleeve. The retractable Remington double barrel Derringer was out and in his hand. He had it pointed at Black Bart.

Casey was next. His hands were under his suit coat.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I and the ladies don't appreciate the humor of your crude remarks. If you could withdraw and go to another establishment, we would appreciate it," Chuck moved the Derringer to point at Bart's head.

Each of Bart's men had their guns ready. Bart looked around the table. He saw that his men were ready to take Chuck and then Casey, but he realized he would be dead before the battle began. "Well, I can understand your concern. I would like some compensation. Perhaps, you could meet me at Miller Road and the stables at Noon tomorrow."

"Invitation accepted," Chuck knew this would be a dual or trap. But it would be better than trying something here.

"Well, then gentlemen let us say good evening, and we'll see you tomorrow," Bart said. Bart and his men got up and left the restaurant.

The hostess and another man came over to Chuck's table, "I am sorry. If there is anything we could do for you, please let me know. Those men had been causing a disturbance every time they came to the restaurant."

They were rewarded with two dozen oysters. The meal continued with great food.

Sarah took Chuck's hand between the appetizer and the main course, "So what did you tell him?"

"There was no way to end it without a lot of people getting hurt. So, I agreed to meet him tomorrow," Chuck answered.

Lisa heard the answer, "You're going to meet Black Bart, the fastest…"

"That was a story. We don't really know that," Chuck quickly reminded her.

Carina spoke up, "One of the Rangers said that he was fast. Apparently in the last five duals there was some question whether the other man had his hand on his gun, but each time Black Bart beat them."

"Chuck, we don't need you to go, right? I mean we are on a mission from the Boss," Sarah rubbed his hand.

"Yes, and you know the last message said to arrest or otherwise eliminate the threat," Chuck replied.

Sarah stopped, "We are going to talk more about this." The steaks being served interrupted the discussion.

They had finished the main course and the second arrival they recognized appeared. Leland Stanford was accompanied by several men and what appeared to be their wives. Leland recognized Chuck from the Wells Fargo negotiations. He approached their table, "Ah ladies and gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise this is."

"Mister Stanford, sir, it is our honor," Chuck replied.

"Please call me Leland," he smiled, "And with all of you it is certainly my honor."

Chuck introduced Carina and as the other guests of Leland came to the table he introduced his railroad and Wells Fargo partners and their wives.

Leland said, "I received your reports and a few others concerning the train robbery and the funds you recovered. I also heard about the recent scuffle with La Ciudad and her men. Are you ladies alright?"

With most of the swelling gone and the bruises not showing Sarah answered, "Yes, we are fine. Thank you for your concern."

Leland looked at Sarah, "Sorry to hear about your grandfather. He was a wonderful man. And I heard you are now the owner of Burton Enterprises."

"Yes, everything was transferred to me," Sarah said. The other partners took a little more interest.

"Well, I don't want to hold up your meal any longer and my partners here are interested in getting to their monthly dinner on me." He pulled out a little note pad from his pocket, "If you can, please come over to my offices at two o'clock. I'd like to find out more about your mission out here."

Sarah thought for a second about whether to say there only maybe four of them, but finally knew that was the wrong way of looking at it, "Certainly, we'll be there."

Leland and the other retired to their table. Sarah looked at Chuck, "What are we going to do?"

Chuck took her hand again, "Don't worry."

Casey just grunted.

**Sacramento****  
November 17, 1870**

The next morning Casey finally intervened between Sarah and Chuck, "You, we, have to let him do this. We can't just walk away from a fight. And I checked with the locals. No one knows where Bart stays. We need him out in the open. We'll have some extra Marshals and Rangers in the area. We have both seen him draw. Chuck is fast. He will be alright."

The next debate was whether Lisa would go. She ended it by saying that either she goes and helps watch everyone's back or she'd ride right in the middle and fire first. While there was a quick discussion about locking her up, every one decided that would take too much time. Her sticking her tongue out ended the agreement.

The five rode over to Miller Road and the stables. It was a small intersection on the outskirts of town. Only the Northeast corner had a building, the stables. The rest were open fields. Miller road was close to being a main road and the little intersecting road was not much more than a path into the fields. The other buildings were about a block away. They rode up to the hitching rails at the stables and dismounted. Chuck went over to Sarah and gave her a kiss. Casey got a signal from the stable loft and office that everything was okay.

Chuck walked out into the street parallel with the stables and began to wait. They were a few minutes early. But that was part of the plan. Chuck could tell that the stable hands had not finished their jobs. Several bales of hay were stacked to be loaded in the loft. One bale was still in its ling ready to be moved into the loft. Chuck walked across the street. He could see Bart and his men coming from the south. He motioned the ladies to take positions to the north of the stables. Casey stayed at the coral on the north side too.

Bart and his six men rode up. He got off his horse in front of his men.

Chuck smiled, "You know I only have six shots in this gun. Is this our meeting or a convention?"

Bart moved across from Chuck, "Talk pretty good for someone who has never seen me draw."

Chuck advanced a bit, "No." He smiled, "Never have seen a painting of yours."

Bart took a couple steps back, "Didn't come here to sell no painting."

Bart's hand went down to his gun. Chuck followed and brought his gun up. Bart's gun was just clearing leather. Bart's eyes were following Chuck's until he noticed that Chuck had his gun out and fired. Bart was just beginning his hand up when he looked to see where Chuck was pointing. The first shot hit the rope and blew it apart. The bale of hay was directly over Bart and coming down fast. His gun went off shooting into the dirt and then came out of Bart's hand. Bart was now the ground under the bale.

Chuck turned to Bart's men, "You are under arrest. Slowly unbuckle your gun belts and lower them to the ground. Then move back and get off your horses. Anyone trying to use a hideaway Derringer or other weapon, well, you won't have a chance. You are surrounded."

Sarah, Lisa and Carina had their rifles out from the folds of their riding skirts. Casey held a shot gun and the Marshals and Rangers came out the south side of the stables. Chuck watched as Casey went over and handcuffed Bart. The Rangers took care of the rest of the men with the Marshals standing by. Once Bart and his gang were under control they were escorted to the Marshals' jail. Chuck and Casey filled out the paper work and met the ladies outside the jail.

Sarah took Chuck's hand, "Did you plan that?"

Chuck looked in her eyes, "It sort of took shape as we looked around the stables. And you are right, it was a risk. I had to get him lined up under the bale. Otherwise…"

"Your next series of books would have Chuck as the fastest gun west of the Mississippi," Casey growled.

Carina added, "And we can't have that much attention."

Lisa asked, "Who would have said that?"

Carina smiled, "Remember last night? Leland already knew about our fight with La Ciudad. This little fight at 'Miller's crossing,' will spread rapidly."

They went back to the hotel. The ladies changed into dresses and they took a carriage to Leland's offices.

Leland was waiting for them when they got to the office. He held out his hand, "I am so glad you made it. I heard about what happened at Miller's Stables."

Carina whispered, "Okay, Miller's Stables."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_French attempted a blockade of northern German ports during the Franco-Prussian war. See Wikipedia._

_Dime Westerns were starting up in the 1860s. Would seem normal that Burton Publications would be printing them. See Google._

_By 1878 there were taxes, licenses, and fees on mining corporations and mines using water from the state of California. A little imagining on what could have happened if the taxes were not paid. See Google._

_California Rangers were established to stop the Five Joaquins gang in 1853. They were the predecessors to the State Police. See Wikipedia._

_Interesting found that shrimp were not the big appetizer until the 1920s. During the 1800s, oysters were served with a hot pepper or tabasco tomato sauce. See Google._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	17. Chapter 17 the Warehouses

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 17—the Warehouses

**San Francisco**

**November 19, 1870**

Chuck had arranged a box at the new California Theatre for the show that evening. They were suitably attired to attend the play. The evening was cool and the ladies wore capes. Sarah used Chuck as a crutch, as her knee was still recovering. But she did bring along the cane. The carriage from the hotel dropped them off in front of the theatre and the gentlemen helped the ladies down. Sarah, Chuck, Lisa, Casey and Carina made their way to their box.

Sarah commented to Chuck, "I think you are right with the mines we brought around Shasta and Yreka we can't block Fulcrum, but we should hear about them."

"It made it a bit easier linking up with Henry's company. He had been telling me that he had a few mines. I guess I never heard him say how many. He starts them and works them a little but then gets bored and moves on. He likes the exploring part. But then he has a good crew working the mines. By using their crews to work our mines, we should be fine and make a little money from it." Chuck helped her into her seat.

Lisa looked over, "So tomorrow we head down to Los Angeles?"

Sarah knew Lisa was still having a little problem about going on the ship. She lost her parents to the sea. Sarah had made arrangements while in Boston to take one of her ships from the Northeast Shipping Company. She turned to Lisa, "Don't worry, Admiral Senway is going with us. He's the general manager of Burton Enterprises. I am sure he'll make sure your safe."

Chuck sagged a bit. He knew why the Admiral was coming out. Sarah was going to spend most of the trip conducting business with the Admiral. Their own sessions were now lasting an hour or more to discuss the company's holdings. With Burton Enterprises he was expecting Sarah to be with the Admiral the whole time.

Sarah noticed Chuck's reaction, "I said don't worry. We'll make some time." She took his hand as he sat down beside her. The lights in the theatre were being dimmed.

Chuck was watching the lights and noticed the limelights for the stage as the curtain opened. Even though he noticed the lighting the last time they were there, he still thought they were amazing. When the play was finished they went to a late dinner at their hotel.

At the hotel restaurant Chuck turned to watch a Chinese woman who was a server place a bowl of soup on the table. He flashed:

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top right corner of circle_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in bottom left corner of circle_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Mei-Ling Cho a daughter in the Qing Dynasty_

_An expert in martial arts and military weapons_

As the woman left the table, Chuck excused himself. Sarah nodded at Casey and they left too. Chuck followed the woman to another table. Chuck thought she was reaching for a gun. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the kitchen doors. As soon as they were through the door she pulled away and got her gun out. She had a Gasser Army Revolver and it was pointed at Chuck.

Chuck stammered, "Please tell me that's not real."

Mei-Ling pushed the gun at Chuck's heart, "Real enough?"

"Listen we are supposed to be friends. Why is someone from Manchu here?" Chuck asked.

"I am after my brother. He was taken from us. I am to retrieve him and stop those that kidnapped him," she answered with the gun still pointed at his heart.

Casey and Sarah came around the corner of the kitchen door. Casey was yelling, "Drop the gun! Drop the gun!"

Sarah was intent. She did not understand why Chuck left the table, let alone get in a situation where someone had a gun on him. She yelled out, "Let him go!"

Chuck began, "Whoa! Whoa! She's a friend. I got an idea, let's everyone put their guns down."

"I would never!" Mei-Ling answered.

"Okay, new plan. Let's talk about why you're here and we'll put the guns down during that," Chuck suggested. "Come on, we already said we're friends. What could be wrong with that?"

"Your people helped take my brother," Mei-Ling replied with hate in her voice.

Sarah saw that there was a chance out of this, "We can help you. What happened with your brother?"

"People from Jinjibao took him. We almost had him back but then they brought him over to your country. The man at the table was the Captain of the ship that brought him. I thought that he would know were my brother was taken," Mei-Ling answered. She pressed the gun against Chuck's chest.

Sarah remembered the briefing on the war. Jinjibao was under siege by Zuo Zongtang. Part of the current thinking in the capital was to make sure this rebellion did not spread to the United States. Sarah put her gun down, "We'll talk with the Captain. Let us see what information we can get."

Chuck tried again, "Yes, we'll help. Let's put down the guns and we'll be able to help."

Mei-Ling put the gun down. Casey followed suit and put his down. Mei-Ling was still skeptical, "What help can you give?"

"Well, first let's see what information we can get from the Captain," Casey answered. He pulled out his badge and said, "Let Carina and me handle this." Sarah nodded and Casey left the kitchen.

Chuck looked at the staff waiting to serve the dinning room and said, "We better move too. Sarah would you take her to your room?" Chuck turned to Mei-Ling, "I am sorry, I did not introduce myself. I am Chuck Bartowski, a friend." Chuck knew he should help Mei-Ling. The flash said she was a friend and he was going with it. He was hoping to find out why that information was there.

"I am Mei-Ling Cho," she replied.

Sarah whipped her head around to look at Mei-Ling, "So, your brother is the next in-line?"

"Yes," answered Mei-Ling.

"Your boss will want to know," Sarah got eye contact with Chuck.

"I'll look around and see if there is anyone else here and get Lisa. We'll leave the boss a message," Chuck replied.

"Okay," Sarah responded. She took Mei-Ling's arm and escorted out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Chuck went back out. He cautiously walked around the dinning room and checked the people there. No one in particular stood out and he did not flash on anyone. He went to their table, "Sorry, to interrupt but we need to go to Sarah's room."

"Yeah, what is happening? You all left and Casey came storming back to get Carina. Is everything alright?" Lisa asked.

"We're fine. Let's go up to Sarah's room," Chuck replied. "I flashed on a lady named Mei-Ling. She is from China and a member of the Imperial court. She says that she came to find her brother, who was kidnapped by the rebels they are currently fighting."

"Can we help her?" Lisa asked.

"So far we intend to." Chuck escorted Lisa out of the dinning room. He went over to the desk and wrote out a message to the boss. Then they headed to Sarah's room. As they got to the room, Casey and Carina met them. Sarah opened the door with her gun in her hand. When everyone got to their positions around the room, Chuck asked hopefully, "Did he say anything?"

"The kid is being taken to San Pedro. Sounded like the warehouses," Casey grunted.

Chuck repeated, "The kid? Just how old is your brother?"

"He is only four, " Mei-Ling replied.

Chuck was a little surprised, he had thought the brother would be older, but was relieved that they got some information. "Anything else?"

"He thought they left today. He told them how to find the railroad," Carina added.

Sarah smiled, "Instead of going to Santa Monica, we could change our port and go to San Pedro. There won't be any problem. We should beat them there by a day at least."

Casey reminded everyone, "Don't forget, we won't get much support from Camp Drum. They were closing down. I don't know how many of them would be left."

"You are a part of your government, aren't you?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Well yes, we are all a part of it in a fashion. I think you already saw Marshal Casey's badge," Chuck answered. He really did not think they should let everything out. He saw Sarah nodding at his explanation. "We will be able to help you."

Mei-Ling smiled and then focused on her brother, "But how do I find him?"

Chuck answered, "Well, getting in early to San Pedro will allow us to watch the roads coming into town and the train. We can follow them to where ever they take your brother."

"You will help?" Mia-Ling asked she looked at Sarah.

Sarah answered, "We will do what we can. And I do hope we find him."

**San Francisco**

**November 20, 1870**

The next morning Chuck got an encoded message from the boss instructing them to protect Mei-Ling and get the boy back. It said another message packet with more information would be waiting at Camp Drum. He let the others know.

The carriage took them to Hunters Point. One of Sarah's company ships had just completed an overhaul. The Admiral had taken the ship out for a short sea trial the day before. The trip to San Pedro would be the longer sea trial. Chuck was right. Sarah was going to spend most of the trip conducting business with the Admiral. Sarah explained to the Admiral that Mei-Ling was looking for her brother but to the crew she was a prospective trading partner. It was an easy cover. The ladies had cabins for two. Chuck and Casey were berth together. As soon as they got their luggage in their rooms Sarah got quickly involved in discussions about her business with the Admiral. Chuck found himself in the engine room reviewing the design and operation of the new triple-expansion engines. He found Mei-Ling was interested in the new engines too and brought her along.

They did all meet for lunch at the Captain's table. Captain Jorgen and the Admiral were at the head of the table. Chuck sat next to Sarah and across from the ship's chief engineer. After explaining the engine to Sarah, Chuck asked, "Did you conclude all of your business?"

Sarah smiled, "Not all of it. This morning we went over the plans for the shipping part of the company. This afternoon we'll be discussing the Boston and New York Railroad and Burton Publications. I like it if you were at the railroad reviews. And you're certainly welcome at the rest."

Chuck knew that she did not really like acting as a Railroad Magnate. He was trying to figure out how she did in the morning session. He wasn't sure, but the shipping company could not be that much different than railroads. "Sure, no problem. I would be glad to help." She took his hand and squeezed it. He was glad to have given the right answer.

That afternoon Sarah and Chuck easily went through the railroad review. Chuck pointed out the new ideas for engines and coal capacities. He also shared ideas on new transport cars.

Lisa stayed with Casey, Carina and Mei-Ling most of the afternoon. They were going over ideas on how to find her brother and as many of the details about the kidnapping as Mei-Ling could remember. Mei-Ling stressed how important surprise was going to be. Later Lisa listened into the review of Burton Publishing. She was impressed with the details taken with each book and the discussions about marketing and profits.

After the evening meal, Chuck and Sarah went out on the deck. There were enough hands going back and forth on the ship to keep them busy saying hi or good evening. The Captain continued to keep his crew going through the drills of the sea trial and all the exercises that went with that.

Chuck and Sarah finally found a quiet place that was out of the main path. Chuck was happy got to be alone and commented, "I wonder what the others are doing?"

"Casey said that they found some maps of San Pedro the Captain's first mate had. They are reviewing those." She smiled at Chuck, "We can look at them in the morning and see what we need to do."

Chuck took her hand, "Well, you know what I would like to do."

Sarah answered, "And what would that be?"

The sway of the ship helped as they came together while the ship rocked and settled. Chuck had wrapped his arms around Sarah. They came together and kissed. They were both smiling and kissing at the same time. Chuck knew it was the first time since the theatre in Denver that they had been this passionate with each other. They continued as the ship rocked a little with the swells.

As they broke for a second Chuck managed to get out, "I really do love you."

After another kiss, Sarah whispered in his ear, "Yes, I know. And I really do love you too. And I wish we could keep this up, but it looks like the crew is coming this way."

Chuck turned and saw the feet of a crewman coming down the stairs, "Well, Miss Walker, you see the stars are easy to see. There are very few lights around us out at sea." He had Sarah by the railing now with one arm securely around her waist. "You see that's Orion." As the crew started to pass them, Chuck said, "Hey, Chief another exercise?"

"Yes, sir. Captain is trying hard to wring her out," the Chief said in passing.

Chuck and Sarah nodded at each other. They would have to wait.

**San Pedro**

**November 22, 1870**

Chuck was sitting there hoping the waiting was over. They had been waiting all day. The two main roads into San Pedro were covered by Casey and Mei-Ling on one road and Chuck and Sarah on the other road. Lisa and Carina were at the railroad station at the moment waiting on the 4 PM train.

The group approaching had to be the ones. There were four riders that were in black clothes, two riders in worker clothes and a covered buckboard. As they got closer it became apparent that the riders in black were Chinese. They were not going fast and proceeded down the street.

Chuck got on his horse and followed them at a distance. Sarah took her horse and went down the alley. She was going to go ahead of them and then pick up the trail. When she got in position she reversed her cape. As the group passed her, she waited and then followed. Chuck did the same when he saw Sarah. This cat and mouse game went on until they got to the warehouse area. As soon as they saw the warehouse, doors open, and the buckboard and group go in the warehouse, Sarah went back to get the others.

Chuck kept his distance and maneuvered around to the stables they used the last time. He left his horse and got out his weaponry for the mission. He had the two revolvers and rifle. He also had a bow and quiver of arrows with him.

He worked his way back to the warehouse and took a position in the loft of the warehouse across from the group. He wasn't there long and he spotted Carina and Lisa getting set in the warehouse in the back. Casey was to take the left and Sarah was to be positioned on the right warehouse.

As planned Mei-Ling and the five available soldiers from Camp Drum rode up to the front of the warehouse with the local sheriff. They rode into the front of the warehouse. With their rifles pointed at the group in the warehouse they demanded that the group raise their hands.

From what Chuck could hear the arrests sounded like they were working as planned. He was gathering his equipment and getting ready to go across the street when twelve riders surrounded the warehouse. They wasted no time and began shooting at the soldiers.

Casey and Sarah began to take out the wings of the new threat. Chuck began taking aim with his rifle. He hated this. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He aimed each shot for a shoulder and the remaining five went down. When they were down Chuck began calling out, "Casey and Sarah, coming down!"

Chuck was out of his warehouse and running across the road. He got to the front door at the same time as Casey and Sarah. Chuck called out, "Mei-Ling, we are coming in!"

Chuck went first and took position by a stack of boxes. Sarah followed Chuck and got to the same boxes. Casey made it to the other side of the room and took cover behind a couple of barrels. Chuck spotted Mei-Ling and the Sergeant from Camp Drum. One of the Chinese kidnappers made a dash for the back door and was met by a barrage of gunfire. Chuck looked at Sarah, "Cover me. I'll head to where he was."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's shoulder, "No, see the line of boxes. I can go down behind those. You keep their attention while I go."

Chuck nodded and squeezed her hand, "Okay, go." Chuck began to fire at the position of the other two kidnappers.

Casey got the idea that something was happening and did the same as Chuck. Sarah followed the boxes to the back and flanked the remaining two kidnappers. She yelled out, "Drop your weapons and hands up!" The first man did not take the offer and turned to fire. Sarah's gun barked twice and the man went down.

Meanwhile, two of the men went out the back of the warehouse. They had a child behind them with a rope around his neck and his hands tied. They were pulling him along as they were watching for the soldiers.

Carina and Lisa started across the road as the two turned the corner of the warehouse. Lisa ran to the little boy and tackled him. She had a knife out and cut the rope as they fell. Carina had her gun up and as the other two turned she stopped them with a little lead.

Carina went back to Lisa and the two of them carried the boy back to the warehouse they came from. Lisa kept saying to the boy that they were helping Mei-Ling. When they made it to safety, she cut the ropes from him and just held him.

When they heard the two shots out side the warehouse, Chuck and Sarah went out the back door. Sarah called across the road, "Carina, are you okay?"

Carina called back, "Yes, Lisa has the little boy. He looks okay."

"Okay, you stay put while we clean up over here," Sarah told them.

Chuck went around to the side of the warehouse. He checked the two and got their guns. Casey found Mei-Ling and the Sergeant. They were the only other two who were not wounded. Chuck walked through with Sarah. They got to the men out front and found another group of men assembled in front of them.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_San Francisco had the California Theatre built in 1869. The lighting for the theatre seemed impressive. They used a rheostat to control the lamps and then the calcium lights (limelights) for lighting the stage. See Wikipedia._

_Qing Dynasty was involved in the Dungan revolt in 1870. The dynasty was also known as the Manchu Dynasty. See Wikipedia._

_Hunters Point in 1870 was a commercial shipyard. It seemed to match the idea that ship would go there for an overhaul. See Wikipedia._

_Triple-expansion engines were introduced into ships in 1870. See Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review. _


	18. Chapter 18 the Dinner

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 18—the Dinner

**San Pedro  
November 22, 1870**

Chuck and Sarah had come out of the warehouse and found the Admiral and several men from the ship arrayed in front of them. Admiral Senway looked at Chuck and Sarah. They had their revolvers out. "Excuse us, Miss Walker. Do you need any assistance?"

"Yes, of course Admiral. We have four soldiers inside that need a medic. And I did not get a chance to check, but the local sheriff is in there too. Out here, we have some people we need to identify. They attacked the soldiers and the sheriff," Sarah answered.

The Admiral turned aside, "Chief, please take Thomas and go check inside. So, how can we help out here?"

Chuck went inside with the Chief and Thomas. He turned them over to Casey and then took Mei-Ling out the back door. Sarah showed the Admiral and his men what to do outside. She directed two of the men to the two men that Carina had shot.

Chuck and Mei-Ling went across the road to the warehouse where Carina and Lisa had the boy. Chuck called out and told them they were coming in. As they came in the door, the boy turned and ran to his sister. After a second Chuck asked, "Mei-Ling, ask him if he is okay."

In a minute he got the reply. Mei-Ling said, "He is not hurt. I think he is still a little scared, but will not admit it."

Lisa asked, "So, does he speak English?"

"No, not really. He may know some phrases, but really he is still learning his own language," Mei-Ling replied.

"Mei-Ling, I just thought of something. I think it will be best that you come with us to Los Angeles. My sister and brother-in-law are doctors and can make sure there are no problems with your brother. We'll stay a couple of days for something we call Thanksgiving, and then we can head back up to San Francisco and make sure you get home safely," Chuck suggested.

Lisa chimed in, "Oh, you'll love Chuck's sister, Ellie. And you'll love her cooking."

Mei-Ling nodded.

"Okay then, we'll have you head over to the train station. We'll meet you there as soon as we have this turned over to the sheriff." Chuck was hoping to get the 2:00 PM train back to Los Angeles.

**Los Angeles  
November 22, 1870**

They were the last ones off the train. It pulled ahead to Castle and Chuck and Casey were busy getting their luggage, equipment and horses off the train. The ladies went in Castle. Sarah began some coffee and tea. Lisa showed Mei-Ling the back bed room and shower. Chuck sent off a few messages detailing what they had encountered in San Pedro and the possible Fulcrum involvement. The riders that attacked the soldiers were a mixed bag of outlaws, Fulcrum and Chinese. It was nothing particularly startling that Fulcrum was involved. It was seen as another attempt to stir up trouble and bring the revolt to the United States.

Mei-Ling's brother, Hung Lau, stayed with his sister and did not get involved in anything Chuck or Casey were doing. Mei-Ling did have a change of clothes for him and after getting cleaned up, he did look to be in good health.

Sarah and Lisa spent some time with Mei-Ling. Mei-Ling began, "I can't thank you enough for helping me get Hung Lau. You and your friends are certainly more than the simple government functionary or even a Marshal. What or who are you?"

Lisa laughed a little, "Right, Casey would say I am just a little girl who should be in school."

Sarah giggled a bit too, "Well, miss smarty here is learning how to be a federal officer. To start, you have probably figured out that we all work for a person we call the boss. In our case, that is the President. I am sure that he would like to send word through our Ambassador that you and your brother are safe. Would that be okay?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." Mei-Ling got a paper and began writing. "Here's the list of people to inform." She gave Sarah the paper and paused, "But you are all more than that. I mean the Admiral treats you as the boss and the soldiers did not react to a Marshal. They were responding to a senior."

Chuck came in the room at that point. He was still interested in finding the connection. The flash said they were friends. But he still had not determined why. He acknowledged, "Yes, all of that is correct. Each of us has several different parts to play. I am a Secret Service Agent reporting to the President, one of the owners of a new corporation we formed, a railroad engineer, a miner, and until the end of the month a Lieutenant Colonel in the army. If my information is correct, you are a Princess, a teacher and trained in several martial arts. My information would suggest that those arts have been used to protect your country, just as our skills are being used to protect ours. But the most important part of the information I had was that we are friends."

"Well, I certainly wish I had more friends like you," Mei-Ling responded.

Chuck smiled. He would try again later to see what the connection was. "Like I said, there will be a few things different here. My sister and the people in Los Angeles only know me as an engineer and miner on my off time. They do not know about the Secret Service or the government connections." He went on to explain the covers for everyone, including Mei-Ling being a prospective trading partner for Sarah's companies.

Chuck and Casey got the buckboard ready out front of Castle. They had the horses tied to the back of it and the luggage was already loaded. Sarah drove with Carina in the shotgun seat. Lisa, Hung Lau and Mei-Ling were in the back seat. Chuck and Casey mounted and took positions on the sides of the buckboard. No one had their guns out, but they were within easy access.

As they rode up Ellie and Devon were out on the porch waiting. Chuck introduced Mei-Ling, Hung Lau and Carina. Each got a hug from Ellie and a handshake from Devon. Then Ellie gave Lisa and Sarah a welcome hug. After taking the luggage in they all went back out. Devon had his carriage ready. They headed over to Morgan's mother's Cantina.

Ellie took Carina's place in the buckboard and Carina got in the carriage with Devon. Chuck had warned her, but it started right away.

Ellie said, "It is so nice to have you back. You and Chuck look so good together. Did he ask you anything yet?"

Sarah smiled, "No, and why do you say that?"

"Well, you should have seen him when he came back from Denver. He was like a lost little puppy. He couldn't seem to focus on anything. I thought he kept thinking of you," Ellie nodded to Chuck. Chuck smiled. He could not hear what they were saying over the noise of the busy street.

"No, he has been anything but a little puppy lately. We really have not had any time alone. There has been someone with us all the time," Sarah sighed.

"See, so did he give you anything?"

Sarah held up her wrist, "Yes, he gave me this." Ellie squealed and Chuck did hear that. He saw Sarah showing the bracelet and understood. Sarah continued, "He said it was your mother's and then yours. I hope it is okay that I keep it. I really do love it."

Ellie took her wrist and looked at the bracelet, "Yes, of course. It is yours now. I am so happy."

"So am I," Sarah finished. She kept driving the buckboard. _'Ellie is right. I am happy now. Things feel better and there is at least a clear path ahead.'_

Chuck saw that Sarah was smiling and it made him feel good. And pulling up in front of the Cantina made him feel better. Morgan was there with his mom. Chuck and Casey dismounted and hitched their horses. They went to the buckboard to help everyone out.

Chuck introduced Mei-Ling, her brother and Carina to Morgan's mom. Bolonia showed them to the table. Tonight she was eating with them. Plate upon plate of food was served with Mexican tamales, quesadillas, frijoles, tortillas, rice, corn, pork and steaks. Not long into the meal Hung Lau was introduced to some of Morgan's younger cousins and they went off to play in a side room.

Morgan sat across from Chuck and Sarah. He was firing off questions, "So, where all have you been?"

"Well, like I said. I went to the mine then up to Visalia with the results of the dig," Chuck got in between bites.

"So, what's up with the mine? I mean are you getting anything from it? Are you going back?" Morgan asked.

"Yes and yes, hum, well," Chuck turned to Sarah, "We need to talk about Henry."

Sarah realized that they still needed to work out a method to get Henry. "Right, maybe Casey can."

Chuck agreed and looked back at Morgan, "So what have you been doing?"

"Not much, Anna went up to Seattle with her parents." Morgan would not stop, "So, is Sarah going to stay?"

Chuck smiled, "I hope so." He thought about the question. He did want her to stay.

She turned and looked at him, "Me too."

**Los Angeles  
November 23, 1870**

The next morning they went to Castle. Hung Lau had taken over the exercise room as his new play room. Chuck had already pulled the telegraph messages and they where sitting in his office.

Chuck looked at the calendar. He said, "I'll have to go to work today. Can we leave from San Monica on Saturday? Will that be alright with you, Mei-Ling?"

"Saturday will be perfect. We'll be able to catch a ship back home on Monday," Mei-Ling answered.

Chuck looked at Sarah. She knew what he wanted, "I'll send a note to the Admiral. We'll use one of our ships to take you to China."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you again," Mei-Ling said.

"Well, I'll have to head out. Probably be back late," Chuck headed out the door. He went to the train station to check in.

Sarah, Lisa and Carina decided to take Mei-Ling and Hung Lau shopping for some clothes. Casey agreed to shadow them for protection. After the third shop, they went over to Big Mike's.

Morgan saw them come into the store and went to help, "Hey, good morning. Out for a little shopping?"

Sarah answered, "Yes, we need some clothes for Hung Lau and if you have any dresses for Mei-Ling."

Morgan rubbed his beard, "Certainly, we have children's clothes over there and we have a new shipment of women clothes from San Francisco over there." Big Mike came over next and Morgan introduced him to Carina, Mei-Ling and Hung Lau.

Big Mike took Sarah aside, "Say Miss Walker, Al said a couple of gunmen came into town last night. They were strutting around with their guns on their hips like they were waiting for a fight. He figured you and Chuck would want to know."

"Thanks. I'll have to tell Chuck." She looked for Mei-Ling. She was already over looking at the boy's clothes. Catching up with Carina, "Did you hear what Big Mike said?" Carina shook her head and Sarah let her know. "I am going to find Chuck and let him know. You stay and take care of them. Let Lisa know that if she sees them, and they'll be obvious, to let us know."

"Do you think they're after Chuck?"

"Who else would they be after?" Sarah asked.

"Right, who else. Okay, I'll stay with them. When we are done, we'll go back to Castle," Carina suggested.

"Yes, that would be better than Ellie's. We'll figure out what to do from there." Sarah walked out of the store. She had ridden her horse in so there was no problem going off to look for Chuck.

Casey caught up with her coming out the door, "What's going on?"

"I am going to find Chuck." Sarah told him what Big Mike had said.

Casey looked at her, "Carina can handle this. I'll go with you."

"Okay, let Carina know then catch up with me at the railroad station," Sarah replied. She quickly mounted her horse and pulled her rifle from the scabbard. She headed down the street at a trot. Sarah went to the train station first.

Sarah scanned the train yard. Nothing seemed of out the ordinary. She got off her horse and went into the train station. She saw Bill Sandall, the stationmaster and went over to ask, "Bill, do you know where Chuck is?"

"Sure, he went down line to the trestle that he fixed a couple of months back. The trestle is holding, but they want to put a spur there. He has to survey the land for the new track." Bill pointed to the map showing where Chuck would be. "We have a train going down that way in twenty minutes. We can have them stop and let you off if you need to see him."

"Oh yes, that would be great. It will be two of us and our horses," Sarah saw Casey pulling up to the train station. She went out to explain to Casey. "He's down by the trestle he fixed last time. We can get on the next train and they'll stop for us."

Casey grunted an okay. They got on and rode to the trestle. When the train stopped, they saw Chuck ready to square off with someone on the other side of the ridge. Sarah had the window open and was listening.

"I told you, you back stabbing, no good scoundrel that I wouldn't put up with you out this way. The line is the Mississippi. You know better than to come out this way." She could tell Chuck was angry.

"Well, you dummy, she was mine. You know it. She always was. You know I'm better. Now!" Two shots rang out. Chuck's hat went flying. Then there was another barrage, each shot dug up dirt around Chuck's feet. Chuck threw down his gun and ran behind the ridge.

Sarah and Casey flew out of the train and were on top of the ridge in a second. Chuck and another man were wrestling in the grass. Another man on a horse stood with his rifle pointed in the air.

Sarah called out, "Chuck, Chuck! What's going on?"

Chuck broke free and looked up at Sarah, "Oh hi."

Sarah and Casey had their guns pointed at the other man. Chuck quickly got up and said, "Whoa. Whoa now. It's okay. This is Bryce."

"Hi Sarah. Hey, Major, you still shooting Rebs?" Bryce intervened.

Chuck laughed, "It's Colonel now. And I am sure he would be happy to shoot you."

"Be my pleasure," Casey growled pointing his rifle at Bryce. "What are you doing here?"

Bryce held out a Pinkerton badge, "Johnson and I were asked to come out and warn Chuck about the gold mines in British Columbia. We got word that Ted Roark will be waiting for him. We were to go up ahead of him."

"Do you usually shoot each other when you meet?" Sarah asked.

Chuck looked down but Bryce answered, "Yeah, I stole his girl away from him in college. Turned out to be a bad deal for both of us. She was a spy for the South. When we started our original fight, she was holding a gun to kill the winner. Now we have a little fun each time we meet."

Chuck went over and picked up his hat, "Yeah, but you still owe me a new hat." Chuck looked at Bryce, "Do you know them?"

Bryce nodded, "Carina, Casey's partner, worked with us back east. We kept track of her when she came out here. So do you want to keep staring each other down or go get something to drink?"

Chuck answered, "I am finished here."

Bryce suggested, "So let's catch the train and have a drink at San Pedro. Our transportation north is waiting for us there."

Chuck collected his papers and looked at Casey and Sarah, "Is everything else okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. Carina and Lisa are back in town," Sarah responded.

Bryce helped the decision along, "Chuck, we'll need to tell them to head on or get on the train. There is more I need to pass along. Are you coming?"

"Casey, how about you go back to make sure they are covered? I'll go along with Chuck," Sarah finally suggested.

The horses were loaded and Chuck made arrangements with the conductor to use the caboose. They sat around the table in the caboose. Bryce got out a map of British Columbia.

Chuck asked, "Where did you get the map?"

"Well, we were invited over to the embassy. They gave it to us there," Bryce replied.

"Okay, so what do you have?" Sarah asked.

"There have been a few reports of gold in this area around Silver Creek. But this last summer the area busted open. We believe the best way there is up this river to Hazelton and then over land to this lake. There is a town there called Germansen, or at least the start of one. Last winter was really bad. They couldn't do much until summer. The reports we have now are that only light snows have hit the area. We have been told to use dog sleds when we get to Hazelton. Since you really aren't taking in any equipment, you ought to do the same. Here's the names of people the British trust," Bryce got out the list.

"So, what is the problem with Roark?" Chuck asked.

"Well, they don't expect him to be actually up there. But they do expect him to have several gunman up there," replied Agent Johnson.

"So, has he already started buying mines up there?" Sarah asked.

"They say that he only has a couple," Bryce relied.

"Anything else?" Chuck asked.

"I would expect it to be a trap," Bryce ended.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_President Lincoln had set Thanksgiving on the last Thursday of November back in 1863. See Wikipedia and History Channel_

_Looked up the Texas Rangers, turns out they were replaced by the Texas State Police in 1870. That only lasted for three years. Put Bryce with Pinkerton. See Wikipedia_

_Using the Gold rush from Omineca for gold fields here. The rush really started in 1869, but the original prospectors tried to keep it quiet. See Wikipedia._

_Partner, Please leave a review._


	19. Chapter 19 the North

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck. This chapter is a little longer to match up with the next chapter.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 19—the North

**San Pedro  
November 23, 1870**

"No, I don't know what the trap is. They could be out to kill you or take all your money. But they certainly will try something. We'll be up there to help protect you. The embassy said they do not have any officers in the area. The closest garrison is down in Quesnel. There is a Marshal in Ketchikan. But he'll only be able to help if you get back into U.S. territory," Bryce finished.

Chuck looked out the window. They were pulling into the San Pedro station.

Bryce looked out too, "Say, do you want to get that drink?"

"Sure, we can head over to the hotel," Chuck replied.

Bryce shook his head, "There's a saloon just a couple blocks from here."

Chuck was puzzled, "Sorry, I don't want to leave Sarah on the train or the train station by herself."

Bryce cocked his head, "Oh, she can join us. She's…"

Sarah slapped him.

Chuck looked at the two of them. He was thinking back, _'Bryce did know Sarah. He just didn't say how. Maybe…' _Chuck shook the idea and decided to set things straight, "Look Bryce, whatever else we are, Sarah is my girl. I don't take my girl into saloons. And I don't like the idea of leaving her at the train station by herself. So at this point, we thank you for coming out to protect us. We'll check in with you in the usual way when we get to Germansen."

As the train stopped and Bryce got up, Sarah said, "Yes Bryce, I am with Chuck now. I do thank you for coming out. And please be careful, these people are killers." She extended her hand as a good-bye gesture. Bryce and Agent Johnson got their things and got off the train.

Chuck made arrangements with the conductor to stay in the caboose on the way back. While the conductor was out getting ready for the return trip to Los Angeles, Chuck and Sarah were in the caboose. Chuck had just shut the door and turned around.

Sarah met him with her arms around him and a big kiss. "That's for not taking me to the Saloon." The next kiss was far more passionate and lasted longer. "And that's for not asking the ratbas…well, him about us." She looked at him, "You know I love you."

Chuck smiled, "I kind of gather that. And I love you. I am not sure I really want to know about…Let me put it this way, I would rather do this," Chuck kissed her again. "Look there are things that I did in the war that I don't want to talk about. And even though I try, there have been too many people…"

She remembered too well the time at Palos Verdes. Chuck hated killings. She put her finger on his lips and kiss them, "Yes, I know. But you should know that Bryce and I worked together after the war."

Chuck did not let her go on, "That is finished, right?" He saw her shake her head yes. "Then we are back to where we were. I love you." He started to kiss her but heard the conductor signaling ahead that everything was ready. Then he gave her a quick kiss and said, "We are rolling. Vern will be coming in any second."

Sarah smiled with a small tear rolling down her cheek, "You know I'll love you forever."

"Yeah, me too."

That night Chuck explained to Ellie that they were going to head up to a gold field in British Columbia and the ladies were coming along. While she grilled him twice on the reason, he did not tell her. He finally got to the point, "I need you to teach them a few dishes and desserts each. They can start a restaurant while we are checking for gold. The restaurant alone will more than pay for the trip."

Ellie asked Sarah, "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded yes and the training began. Even Mei-Ling said she could help in the effort.

**San Pedro  
November 23, 1870**

Chuck came in the room with another arm full of jars from the cellar. Devon said, "Chuck, get ready for some turkey."

As he started to put the jars on the counter Ellie asked, "Did you find everything?"

"Think so, got the peaches, pickles, and cranberry sauce," he looked around the kitchen. Everyone was busy.

Devon had the turkey in his hands, "Hey John, can you help me stuff this monster?" Casey went to the other counter with Devon.

Chuck looked back at Ellie, "Say Ellie, thanks for doing this for everyone. I know Mei-Ling and her brother are a surprise but thanks for everyone else too."

Sarah turned around at that, "Yes, thank you so much."

"Oh, no problem. We'll have a big crowd again," Ellie was checking the sweet potatoes.

There was a knock at the door. Morgan was welcomed by Chuck, saying, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"And Happy Thanksgiving to you. Mom gave me this. It's a chicken pie, boiled onions and roasted broccoli. Then there are a few apple tarts in here," Morgan held up the picnic basket. "I even got a few marshmallows from Big Mike's candy counter."

"Oh, your mother is so nice. And don't worry; we'll top the sweet potatoes with these. Thank you," Ellie got the basket.

Later with the table set, the food on the table and the side credenza, everyone gathered around the table. Devon said, "We are so glad everyone could be here for Thanksgiving."

Ellie deferred to Chuck for the blessing and the meal began with the stuffed turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, tomatoes, corn, sweet potatoes and picnic basket contents.

Carina was passing the food around the table and said to Ellie, "And thank you. This is all so good. Now, I understand why Lisa couldn't wait to get here." Lisa giggled.

Ellie smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

After the meal and desserts of mince and pumpkin pies, the apple tarts and pudding, the gentlemen gathered in the study. Even Hung Lau was there, seated looking at a book of pictures. Morgan asked, "Chuck, did you say that you are leaving again?"

"Yes, we are going to accompany Mei-Ling and Hung Lau to San Francisco and then we'll be linking up with Henry to check out some mines in British Columbia," Chuck replied.

"Isn't it going to be cold up there?" Devon commented.

"Well, we did check. So far, it has been rather mild. We are only planning on looking around. Then if there is something worthwhile we'll go back up next spring to wrap it up."

"Sounds like you have a good plan," Morgan rubbed his beard.

Chuck nodded, _'Right, a good plan.'_

**Victoria, British Columbia  
November 29, 1870**

Mei-Ling and Hung Lau did leave from San Francisco on one of Sarah's ships heading back to China. She did arrange for help, and that would arrive at Germansen a week after Chuck and Sarah got there.

Henry had joined them at San Francisco. Chuck explained to Henry what they were doing and asked him to help identify the claims and mines, which they should buy or partner with to stop Fulcrum.

At Victoria they went to the Governor's mansion first. Sarah gave the papers to the Sergeant at the door. He had been informed to expect them and took the group to the dinning room. Sarah, Chuck, Lisa, Carina, Casey and Henry followed the Sergeant. They met the colony's Governor and completed their introductions. After the meal began, the Governor said, "You know of course this is a harsh environment. Last year the winter was particularly bad. The mail run into Germansen took over six weeks. Your approach from the west is a good plan. If the weather holds, you should be able to make the journey in a week. We do have a listing of claims and mines in the area. It should get you a good start. We were able to include what each of the owners turned into the assay office."

"Thank you sir, that is most generous," Sarah knew that the Ambassador only asked for a list of probable claims. With this list they would be able to conduct their business within the ten days they had allocated to the task.

The Governor went on, "I know you have decided that the ladies will be going on this trip, but please be careful. Even without the group you are trying to stop, the weather and the country are still rugged and dangerous."

Lisa answered, "Yes sir, I understand." Sarah smiled and nodded at the Governor.

That afternoon they got back abroad Sarah's ship and started the trip to the mouth of the Skeena River. The trip was relatively short.

**Skeena River, British Columbia  
November 30, 1870**

The Admiral directed the sailors as they unloaded three boats at the mouth of the Skeena River. The Chief made sure they were lowered into the water and the supplies loaded. He and twelve other sailors were going to Hazelton. They spread the supplies between the boats and with four sailors per boat began rowing upstream to their transfer point.

The Chief and Lisa took the point boat with four sailors. Henry went in the boat with Lisa. While the Chief did most of the navigation, he relieved Lisa from rowing on a regular basis. Then came Chuck and Sarah in the next boat and behind them Casey and Carina. Each boat had four sailors manning the oars and then they rowed too.

They had been rowing for over an hour when Chuck asked Sarah, "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes, I would imagine that I'll be hurting in the same places as you."

"Well, I can help a little there." They still were not giving away too much information on their past or their mission to the sailors. Chuck continued, "Those people I used to live with showed me a few ways to give a massage and relieve the pain in sore muscles."

"That sounds good. Can you work on my shoulder when we stop next? That seems to be getting the worst of it." Sarah kept rowing.

They got about ten miles up the river and went ashore. The sailors helped the ladies out of the boats. Chuck and Casey went out around the landing to scout the area. When Chuck came back having nothing to report, he gave Sarah a massage with Lisa and Carina getting their turns.

At camp that night, Chuck and Casey again scouted the area. Chuck brought back a good-sized deer and Chuck and Casey dressed her out. The ladies practiced the culinary arts they'd learned from Ellie, each making a separate dish and a dessert. After dinner Sarah and Chuck sat together by the campfire.

Sarah leaned against Chuck, "This is so nice."

Chuck smiled, "Well, you did a good job with that venison. That really did taste good. If we don't get anything else from Germansen, with you ladies opening a restaurant, you'll pull in all the gold."

Sarah laughed, "What, we'll only know a few dishes."

"Yes, but that will be more than anyone else knows," Chuck looked at her with a knowing eye.

"Okay, we'll see how much we make."

**Hazelton, British Columbia  
December 3, 1870**

They finally made it to the Hazelton piers at noon. Chuck and Casey went in town to make contact with the people Bryce had recommended and the Governor approved. They brought two buckboards out to the boats. One boat was pulled ashore and put on the railings. Once the supplies were loaded on the buckboards the Chief and sailors said their goodbyes and they put back into the river. Going with the current, they were hoping to make it back to the ship in two days.

Chuck was happy to find that there had been enough snow the two days before that the eastern trail out of Hazelton and to Germansen appear to be covered in snow. Chuck, Casey and Henry found the Johannes at the edge of town and spent the rest of the day learning how to handle the dogs. There were going to be six sleds, the biggest group the Johannes brothers had ever lead. One sled was going to be dedicated to the dogs' food. The other would hold the supplies for the trip and the restaurant that would be opened.

**Hazelton, British Columbia  
December 4, 1870**

In the morning they left for Germansen. Chuck had Sarah in the sled he drove. Carina was with Casey and Lisa was with one of the Johannes brothers. After a few stops the ladies learned how to stay warm and eventually started switching positions with the men. They stopped at dusk and made camp.

Lisa was sitting at the fire with Chuck and Sarah. She looked around, "You know this wasn't that bad. It was easier than the rowing."

Chuck smiled, "Yes, but if it snows like last year and gets cold, it would be a lot harder."

"And we still have another two days," Sarah added.

They were happy. The next two days went smooth. There was just a little more snow and the temperatures did not drop substantially. They made it to the Germansen settlement and put up their tents. The ladies' tent had a partition so that they had a sleeping area and a reception/dressing area. Chuck and Casey agreed that one of them would sleep in the reception room at night to provide additional protection.

**Germansen, British Columbia  
December 8, 1870**

The first morning was a success. Chuck, Sarah and Carina went to see the lumberjack prospector who decided to set up a lumber mill. Chuck started, "Good morning, I am Chuck Bartowski. This is my girl, Sarah Walker and our partner, Carina Hansen. We are looking for lumber to set up a small restaurant."

Wally Jensen almost started jumping up and down. He immediately called out, "Jake, Billy, these people want to build a restaurant. Get John, Rusty and Paul we'll put this up for them this morning." He turned back to Chuck, "You have gold or money for this?"

Chuck was surprised as Wally was at the beginning, "Wow, well we had stopped at Victoria and have a small amount of gold coin to hold us until we strike it."

Wally now had a crowd around him, "Well…"

Carina knew that what they brought would win any negotiation. She brought the basket from in back of her cape around so they could see it, "If you're wondering whether we can do this, try some of these." The basket held waffles, doughnuts and croissants, some with chocolate.

Sarah brought a coffee pot around, "And to wash that down, we have some hot coffee." The line became long enough to empty the basket and the coffee pot. Sarah added, "Anyone working on the restaurant will get a free lunch and there be plenty of that. Our other partner Lisa is back at the tents working on that now. Are you interested in having dinner in a nice restaurant?"

All the men present gave a hearty hurrah. Wally pointed to a plot of land across of the assayers cabin, "Let's build it there."

Chuck looked at Sarah and Carina. They nodded. "Sounds fine." They stood there with their mouths open, watching the men quickly grabbing nails, saws, hammers and lumber. By noon the fireplace, chimney and walls of the restaurant where built. By dinner they were in business.

After lunch Chuck went out to the Omineca River and talked with the prospectors that were still out panning. They said they were getting a modest return for their efforts, a little less than five ounces a day.

Chuck followed the river a little further and found the sign in a tree that he and Bryce had used in the past. He decided to leave his sign below it and continue on.

Chuck went about a mile and found an inlet from another creek and followed that awhile. He looked for indications of someone marking their claim, but found none. Taking the pan he had with him, he scooped up some of the bottom and water. After working it for a few minutes, he could see the gold forming on the edges. There were four good size nuggets and a little dust. He put it in one of the small bags he carried. Then he started marking the site for his own claim. Getting out a paper, he overlaid that on his map and drew the stream and where his claim was located. He tried a few more pans before scouting the area and heading back.

Henry and Casey spent the day scouting the area around Germansen and confirming the reports they had received from the Governor. Toward the end of the day, Casey found the trail of a moose. They caught up with him in a small meadow. The two of them made a travois and brought it back to camp.

That night after everyone had left the restaurant, they were seated around a table finishing a piece of dessert with a cup of coffee. Chuck asked looked at Sarah, "So how was today?"

"Well, right now I am not sure which is more trying the rowing or the restaurant. But with lunch and dinner we made enough to pay off the building," Sarah reported.

"Yeah, I had a couple of them sign over half their claim to eat dinner here free everyday," Carina smiled. "Two others gave us tips on where to look."

"I talked with a few who seemed like they were ready to head out. I told them we might be interested in their claims." Lisa looked at Sarah, "I got Carina to check the listing and Sarah to approve buying four of the claims. They were in the top ten of the ones the Governor had pointed out. I got two of them for $150, one for $275 and the last for $300." Lisa added, "The last ones were higher because they ready had sluice boxes."

Chuck knew that was good for these claims. While some were bringing in two to five ounces a day, the freeze would hit soon and the pans and sluice boxes would be shut down. Chuck smiled, "That was good Lisa. I am proud of what you were able to do."

Henry spoke up next, "That's right. You are a good negotiator." He looked over at Casey who just nodded and went on, "We checked on the claims that follow the Germansen Creek. There were a couple with sluice boxes. The people working those reported getting about ten ounces a day. I know Casey must think I took him on a wild goose chase, but I found an outcropping of quartz on the side of a hill that looked promising. We marked that for a claim. And like you asked, here's the map addition to show where it was."

"Great." Chuck pulled out his map and the paper with his markings, "I found this creek that fed into the Omineca River. I marked a claim here." He held out the little bag of gold, "Got maybe three ounces with a pan. There was a good size hill about a mile away. It could be the source."

Sarah shook her head and looked at Chuck, "You can't do that any more. I don't want any of us going out by themselves."

Carina agreed, "That's right. We did good today, but that could come crashing down if Fulcrum finds one of us alone."

Casey grunted, "Did anyone see anything that would lead us to Fulcrum?" Everyone shook his or her heads no.

Chuck did remember, "Hey, I have something to add. I did see Bryce's sign on a tree before the turn on that creek. It showed that he is here, but he had nothing yet either."

After a pause Sarah got up, "We need to get ready for tomorrow."

**Germansen, British Columbia  
December 14, 1870**

Their operation had been working fine over the past few days. The ladies were making money hand over fist at the restaurant. Carina had arranged with the prospectors that if anyone brought game or fish into the restaurant, they would get that night's meal free. Their first supply run from Quesnel was successful. On Monday the pantry was full. In the first week of operations the restaurant had cleared over $3,000.

They had been able to get two more of the top claims and partner with three others. Several other deals were made through the restaurant. While checking the area and panning themselves, Chuck, Casey and Henry had been able to get fifty ounces of gold. They were certain that they had pretty well closed out any hope of Fulcrum getting into to this area.

Chuck, Casey and Henry were following the first creek Chuck had found toward the hill he had spotted. When they reached the bottom slope of the hill, Casey began to pan. Chuck and Henry went on and looked around for any sign of an outcropping.

Henry pointed to it first, "Looks like the stream goes under ground here. See the top has a good deposit of quartz and you can almost see the gold flakes in the bed of the stream here."

"Good eye. Let's mark this and see what the stream has," Chuck got out his stakes and the map and paper again. After finishing they headed back to where Casey was panning.

Soon they heard, "Alright mister. Put the pan down and step away from your rifle." Chuck motioned to Henry to get low. Chuck swung his rifle around and started to move down toward the voices. Henry brought his 50-caliber buffalo rifle and swung that around. They kept going to the voices.

"Where's your partners? We seen them coming up this way, too." There was a thump. "Come on, where are they? I can cut you as easily as this," there was another thump.

Chuck and Henry stood up, not more than twenty yards from where the five men that had Casey were standing. "We're here! Now, if you want to live, put down your weapons!" Two of the group started to bring their guns to bear. Henry's rifle sounded like a cannon going off. The target had no chance. Chuck quickly shot twice and took down two more. Casey watched as the man who had beaten him raised his eyes to follow the action. Casey grinned at the mistake. He swept the man's legs out from under him and twisted the knife in the man's hand, driving the knife into his side and up. The other man was pulling his revolver. Chuck did not give him the chance to complete the action and brought him down with a shot.

When they checked the bodies, they found two of the men had Fulcrum tattoos. Casey looked at Chuck, "Seems funny that Bryce would not be here to back us up."

"Right, unless, he is back covering the restaurant," Chuck yelled over his shoulder as he started to sprint back. Casey and Henry were not far behind.

The path back to the restaurant took them past their tents. They heard a shot as they got even with their tents. Chuck ducked inside and came out with a sharpshooter's rifle. Casey shook his head and held his hand out for the rifle. He got it and went around to the assay office and got on the roof.

Chuck and Henry came up to the restaurant. It was a standoff. Another five Fulcrum men had Sarah and Lisa. Two pistols were held to their heads. Carina and Bryce stood opposite them with their guns out. Another man was down on the ground beside Bryce.

"Now, your other partners are likely dead. You might as well hand over the claims you have now or you'll be short two more partners," the man said while pulling the pistol back from Lisa in order to cock it.

Both Casey and Chuck smiled. Casey's shot took down the man holding Sarah. Chuck's got the man with Lisa. Carina and Bryce got two others and Henry shot the last man.

Chuck ran across to the group. Sarah ran into him, "You're okay?"

"Yes, fine. And you?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes."

They turned immediately and went to Lisa, "How about you?"

Most of the prospectors were showing up at this point. Chuck pulled out the papers the Governor had given them. Chuck began, "Gentlemen, sorry for the disturbance. These men were here to take your claims. We had been commissioned to stop them by both your government and ours."

Lisa added, "You can also be assured that our commitments are real. Each deal we made is valid and so are the stakes we claimed. We are to continue this fight and will honor our deals."

Sarah held up her hand, "While you have likely surmised from this little speech, that we will be moving on, the restaurant will stay open. Tomorrow, a couple of real cooks from San Francisco will be arriving. We'll make sure they are satisfactory."

**Germansen, British Columbia  
December 14, 1870**

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, Lisa and Casey were saying their farewells. Henry was going to stay on and start mining the two outcroppings he found. Mei-Ling had come through and two chefs from San Francisco did arrive. Bryce and his wounded partner had left the day before. Chuck was hoping to make it home before Christmas.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Ideas for Thanksgiving from Feeding America, Jennie June's __American Cookery Book, __image 277. See Google_

_Had to check. Yes, there were marshmallows back then. See Wikipedia._

_Victoria was the capital of the unified British Columbia in 1870. In the summer of the next year, with a promise to construction a transcontinental railroad British Columbia join the Canada Confederacy. _

_The details of the Omineca Gold Rush are changed a little here. See Wikipedia for the facts. _

_Several citations have alluded to the Chinese not only opening Chinese Restaurants, but being the cooks for several other restaurants in San Francisco in the 19__th__ Century. See Google _

_Partner, Please leave a review._

Happy Easter…


	20. Chapter 20 the Suit

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 20—the Suit

A/N Last fall I had several requests to get Chuck and Sarah together earlier in the Chuck vs the Chuckwagon II story. There were a few more chapters in the story before that could happen. But I wanted to have a Christmas story, and posted this chapter. It leaped ahead to Christmas. Now that Chapter 19 is posted, I thought I would put this back in its place and make the necessary changes to get it to fit the story again.

**San Pedro  
December 24, 1870**

It was the early morning, even for Chuck. He got his boots on and checked in the mirror. He would not say that he was all duded up, but it sure seemed to be getting close. He had black pin striped pants with a matching vest and a white shirt. He knew that if he wore the matching suit coat, he would look like those high finance guys that were always in the pictures with his boss. The leather jacket helped take care of that. At least he was heading back home and away from all those crazy Fulcrum claim jumpers.

He thought about that a second. He might be the one going a little crazy. Or at least he was reasonably certain that would be what the crew thought of him. The last week fighting Fulcrum and getting Sarah back from their clutches had made him a little over protective. He openly carried his pistol while on the ship and was with Sarah very moment.

Since Lisa and Carina were along, he knew that he would never really be alone with Sarah. Bryce had told him that Fulcrum had orders out to kill them. On the ship they had Sarah and Lisa together. This time they made a berth in Sarah's room for Lisa. She thought it was fun; a bed that strapped to hooks on the wall and swung back and forth with the ship. With the trip being just a three-day cruise from the Skeena River in British Columbia, she thought it better than rowing the boat or sleeping with the dog sleds. She did say it was fun and she slept well. Chuck was happy about it. This morning getting off the ship was going to be nice.

Hiram, Lisa's grandfather, was following the next day and would meet them in Los Angeles. He was going to get off at Santa Monica. Jeff had agreed to take the stage out and pick him up along with a few other passengers. Chuck was pretty sure that Jeff would do it, but he knew he would have to check in the morning.

Sarah was in her room putting on her final touches. She had a dark red riding outfit today. A pant skirt and jacket in the dark red complimented by a tan blouse. They also helped conceal a shoulder holster and pocket revolver. With her hair in place, she turned to Lisa. Getting ready this morning meant sharing the dresser and mirror. Lisa was finishing her hair. Sarah put in the last two barrettes and they were ready to go.

Lisa checked her clothes. She thought she was no longer wearing little girl clothes. Ever since that evening with Sarah and Chuck at Ellie's, she was wearing clothes of a young woman. She had turned seventeen finally, and thought she was a young woman now. She had a white blouse that was fitted and showed her figure. Her skirt fit nicely and was spilt to allow riding. She now wore a shoulder holster. The coat she wore concealed it. While on the ship, they had been taking her out to practice with it on a daily basis. She remembered how it paid off. She was happy.

Sarah got a hug from Lisa when she stood. Sarah was a little surprised, "What was that for?"

"I am still so glad we are all together." Lisa stood back, "This Christmas will be the best in a long time." The previous year her parents had left for Europe before Christmas and were lost at sea the following January. She had to think about when the last time was that they were altogether. Business had always kept her dad on the road and her grandfather was not around much either.

It hit Sarah, too. The last good Christmas she remembered was before the war. She smiled, "Well, at least this will be the first official Christmas. We'll have to make it a good one." She remembered hearing the Julia's talk about Thanksgiving and Christmas preparations for the House. The Boss had signed the bill creating Christmas as an official holiday that summer. Julia was already involved in making plans for the decorations and parties. Sarah was told that she and Chuck were certainly invited to all of the parties. She smiled at the thought of trying to get Chuck to all of those celebrations.

The knock at the door brought her back from those thoughts. She pulled the revolver from her shoulder holster. On the other side of the door, Chuck said, "Good morning, are you ready?" Chuck waited for a reply.

Sarah opened the door and put her revolver back in place. "Yes, and good morning to you. We do have a few bags to take." She looked over at her two bags, and then Lisa's pile.

Chuck smiled, "I know. That's why I brought a little help." Two of the sailors were waiting in the hallway. Even with the help the girls both had a bag and Chuck carried three.

When they got down the gangplank and out to the buckboard, Casey and Carina were already there. They had stayed with Chuck ever since he went to Visalia and the Ring attacked. Casey was originally assigned to the job of taking down Fulcrum with Chuck and Sarah. Since Carina had been a Pinkerton agent and worked as a Deputy Marshall, she was given a permanent position and assigned with Casey to the group. She was dressed in a black riding outfit similar to Sarah's outfit.

Casey looked at the mound that was growing in the buckboard. He grunted, "Did you get everything?"

When Sarah's saddlebag was loaded, Sarah answered, "Yes, we are ready." She smiled at him. Chuck helped both Lisa and Sarah get into the buckboard. Then he got on his horse.

It had almost become a formal procession. Lisa took the reins of the buckboard. Sarah sat to her right holding a Winchester 1866 rifle in a ready position. Chuck was on his horse next to Sarah. He was similarly armed. His left hand had the reins and the right hand was positioned at the close to the trigger of his rifle. The stock of the rifle rest on his leg and the rifle was pointed slightly to the front. Casey and Carina had their rifles out and at ready positions similar to Chuck. They took lead positions. Coming back through San Pedro brought back memories of the last visits when they freed Hiram and Lisa from Lon Kirk and then helped Mei-Ling free her brother. Chuck had thought about asking for a military escort, but Casey reminded him there were now only two soldiers at the Camp and warned it would just cause more attention to come their way. Looking at his little procession, he wondered about that.

They got over to the railway station without any problems. Chuck went to the Station Master and checked in. Finding there were no assignments from Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, he asked the Station Master if there were any problems. The Station Master told him he had nothing and to go have a Merry Christmas.

When he got back to the buckboard, it was unloaded. Casey had turned the horses over to the crew and they were loaded on the train. Chuck showed his group to the car. He arranged to have a car added just for the five of them. It was far better than boxcar they used once before.

The car was fully equipped and that's the one thing that made Casey happy. The stove was lit and a pot of coffee was waiting for them. Casey got a cup for each of them and settled down in the seat next to Carina for the trip. Chuck was next to Sarah and Lisa was across from them. She took a couple sips of coffee before the train pulled out. Then she wrapped herself in a blanket and nodded off to sleep. Chuck put his arm around Sarah and pulled her to him. She responded and moved closer. By the time the train left the station, they were asleep too.

**Los Angeles  
December 24, 1870**

The ride was smooth and there was just a little sway in the car. The trip was just a little over an hour. Chuck had made arrangements to be off loaded at Castle, his engineering warehouse. He met with the Station Master and let them know that he was back. While the train was being unloaded, Chuck checked the logs at the station. He was happy, everything was running smoothly. He was sure that it was a Christmas miracle.

The Station Master made his day, "You know Emmett had the month off. He heard about someone making it rich up around Visalia and went off with gold fever. He took off last week." The Station Master rubbed his jaw, "You know this just doesn't sound right, but I hope he strikes it." He smiled, "Then he won't come back."

Chuck knew about the strike. It was his and Henry's mines that sparked the interest. Henry had set up crews to work both mines and about the second week in December they both hit significant veins. He was having a hard time thinking of Emmett finding anything. "Well, it does sound like a Merry Christmas."

The Station Master added one more thing, "All the folks said to tell you that the conversion to coal has really made it easier. We are all glad you suggested it."

"Good, tell everyone to have a Merry Christmas."

Chuck was beaming when he got back to their car. Sarah saw his happy face, "What's happened?"

"Oh you remember Emmett Milbarge?" He saw her nod. "Well, he has been off since last week and everything is working. I'll just have to check in, but there is nothing that really needs to be done right now. When Hiram gets here, I'll have enough time so we'll be able to put through the last deals that will seal Fulcrum and Roark's fate."

Sarah understood immediately. It really would be a Christmas miracle. They would be able to cut off Fulcrum and Roark from their gold supplies and any chance at oil. If they could complete the deals before the beginning of the year, they would complete their trap. "That's just great." Sarah took his hand and pulled him down to his seat. She wrapped her hands around him and gave him a kiss.

It did not take too long to get down the track to Castle. Chuck had been given an old building for his engineering work. He had converted it to suit the needs of his job as a Secret Service agent. It contained his offices with telegraph lines including a real time ticker tape and drum recorder for regular telegraph messages. There was a small room with a bed and a bathroom for the times he stayed overnight. Then there was a sizeable room with some equipment, a hanging heavy bag and punching bag. Attached to that was another shower. He had spent some time plumbing the building for hot water. That was available in the shower and bathroom. It contained an armory, which was a delight of Casey's. And finally, there was an indoor stable, which was closed off from the offices.

Chuck and Casey got their horses and took them over to the stables. They unloaded their bags. Clothing went in the buckboard and other packages were stored in Castle. Casey put the new shipment of rifles in the armory. Chuck took the saddles to the stables. They were unloaded and ready for town very quickly. Chuck waved to the Conductor and Train Engineer and called out Merry Christmas.

He hoped the next event would continue that idea. He spent a little time convincing Casey and even a little with Carina that the next stop was necessary. His final remark that if they did not stop there, Casey should not expect any meals at Ellie's, was the winner. Casey grunted agreement.

The Sisters from the local orphanage were bringing their charges to Doc Walters today. Ellie and Devon were already there and welcomed the five new volunteers. Ellie was squeaking a little, "Oh, I am so glad that you could come. We really need the help. It seems like we have twice as many kids as last summer."

"Okay, so where do you want everyone?" Chuck asked after he gave his sister a hug.

She pointed to the large group of children waiting on the lawn next to the doctor's office. "Chuck to your usual post. Lisa, could you help like you did last summer? Sarah, we don't have that many cuts and scrapes this time. So if you could take care of those. Then, switch to checking the other kids who have not been seen yet. Carina, could you start there? We need to check them to see if they have more than a sniffle. We did get a new shipment of thermometers, which take less time to get a reading. If any of them has a temperature over 100 degrees, send them to our Nurse Betty. And Casey we just need some crowd control. If you could help be our cattle pusher and get the kids from station to station."

Chuck laughed, "But no cattle prods."

Ellie smiled, "Well, only when necessary."

Chuck turned to the kids on the lawn. He smiled and waved. Chuck turned back to Sarah and Lisa, "I'll be over at my position." He walked off to the kids.

Chuck joined Morgan behind the small stage and began the Punch and Judy show. That would alternate with a Christmas show complete with a manger. Through the day, the Nuns came out one by one to watch the shows.

When Big Mike stopped by at noon, Morgan's mom already had the chuckwagon pulled up by the lawn. She had a light lunch prepared for all the workers and the kids. Big Mike got Chuck and Morgan to help unload his buckboard.

When they were done, Big Mike came up to Chuck. "You know not many people would do this? You really are making their day."

Chuck smiled, "Well, this only works if…" Chuck explained his plan. The rest of the afternoon went fast. Big Mike pulled up just in time. This time his buckboard was decorated with pine branches and poinsettias. Chuck and Morgan got the kids to line up. They passed out the cookies and candy Big Mike brought with him.

When they were done, Sarah was again impressed with the Sisters and their control over their children. They got in the wagons and headed back without any disruptions. There was another wagon that followed them to the orphanage. Sarah felt good. She knew what was in the wagon. She had agreed with Chuck. Lisa and Sarah had planned ahead. Before they came for Thanksgiving and went to British Columbia, they spent two days combing San Francisco to get it ready. Everything was just right. When Chuck came up to get everyone, he announced, "Our efforts worked. Each of the children at the orphanage will get at least one gift tomorrow."

Ellie did not know, "Ah what?"

Lisa was almost giggling, "We did it." She gave both Chuck and Sarah a kiss on the cheek. "You two are the best." She turned to Ellie. "We did a little Christmas shopping a while back when we were in San Francisco. We got enough presents for all of the kids in the orphanage."

Ellie was so happy. She gave Lisa, the closest of the three a big hug. Chuck smiled, "Ah, Ellie, she does have to breathe."

Ellie let go and gave each a kiss on the cheek, "You guys are so special."

Morgan was watching Chuck. Sarah, Lisa, Ellie and now Carina were standing next to him, "Wow, now you have women all over you."

Chuck shook his head, "Morgan."

"Yeah buddy, see you over at your place. Mom went back and filled the chuckwagon. I'll see you over there," Morgan patted Chuck on the back. "Remember, it's your turn to dress up as Santa." Chuck nodded and Morgan walked to his horse.

Devon came up behind Ellie. "Babe, you were right. There were twice as many as last time. We saw 393 and treated 73 for serious problems."

Ellie turned and kissed him. "That's great." When Casey came up, they all turned to thank him.

Doc Walters came up next, "Yes, thank you all. And Merry Christmas."

Ellie asked, "Everyone is coming over right?" They all nodded.

"Well, then we'll see you there," Chuck took the arms of Sarah and Lisa. Casey took Carina's arm. "May we escort you to you carriage." Chuck took them over to the carriage. They started off to Ellie's. It was still a procession. Lisa still had the reins. Sarah had the rifle leaning next to her and Carina in the back seat had her rifle across her lap. Casey and Chuck took positions on each side of the carriage and had their rifles across their saddles.

Sheriff Al Powell rode up beside Chuck on their way to Ellie's. He saw all the weapons and even noticed that Lisa had a holster. "Should we be expecting something?"

Chuck had always kept Sheriff Powell up-to-date. The Sheriff knew what Chuck really did and had helped on some of the jobs. He knew to keep things quiet, too. Chuck looked over at him, "We don't know if this is real. We have been fighting an organization called Fulcrum for a while now. Remember Tommy Delgado?" He heard the acknowledgement from the Sheriff. "We may have another one after us. Actually, he is supposed to be after me. The only name we have is Vincent. I have not been able to connect him with any warrants in the states. He could be from Europe. You might alert your deputies to listen for someone with a German accent that is new to town."

"Most of them will be at the party. I'll let them know. We'll put out the guard so you can take it easy tonight. Big Mike told me what you all did. That was really nice. Merry Christmas." Sheriff Powell ended and rode off to tell his deputies.

Carina moved a little to the front so Sarah could hear, "That was amazing. There were so many kids."

Sarah felt good. Everything was going right, "Yes, I was amazed that we could get that many through. Both of you did a good job. All of the kids liked you."

Carina looked at Chuck on the horse, "You know you couldn't do better than him."

Sarah was watching him too. She was smiling at the images she had of him today. She remembered him saving her and how she felt after. She wanted to be with him forever. She answered, "I know."

Chuck remembered on the way back that this party was going to be bigger than the one last summer. Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, was coming again. The Mayor and his wife were coming. Several ministers and the local priest were going to attend. Devon had arranged for the church choir to attend and offer a few Christmas carols. Big Mike, Jeff and Lester were coming. Morgan was bringing Anna and most of her family. Then there would be Doc Walters, his family, the nurses and their families and the other volunteers that day.

Chuck knew he would have no problems this time. Since they all had been back to Los Angeles, each was comfortable with their covers. Chuck Bartowski was the railroad engineer, working for Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails. Casey was already known as a Marshal. Carina was accepted as his friend. No one questioned Carina. Sarah was always introduced as Chuck's girl friend, Miss Sarah Walker, daughter of John Jay Walker, owner of the Pacific Western. Even though that had changed significantly now that she was the owner of Burton Enterprises, she told Chuck to leave it as a cover. Lisa was always introduced as a visiting friend and when necessary the granddaughter of the Honorable Hiram J. Schwartz of H & J Schwartz and Company, New York. Chuck smiled thinking of that description. Lisa had certainly grown up. He thought of her and what she had become. Like Sarah little was known of Lisa's real position and they agreed to keep it that way.

After they got to Ellie's house, they quickly unpacked. Chuck and Casey went around to the barn to stable the horses. Sarah, Lisa and Carina went to get ready for dinner.

They were not rushed and everyone had a chance to shower and change. Chuck finished putting on his suit. He looked at the mirror and decided that this time he did look like those people around the Boss. He got out to the hall the same time as Sarah. He was always impressed with how absolutely gorgeous she looked. This evening was no different. She was wearing a dark red dress that accentuated her figure. It had a low-neck line with white fur around the top. The frills and pleats were tipped with the fur as a layered look finished the outfit. She was wearing white pearls for necklace and earrings. Sarah reached up and straightened his tie. He was happy and was able to say something first, "You look magnificent this evening, truly a Christmas delight."

She smiled, "Wait until you see the rest. But you're pretty magnificent yourself." She kissed him and then stepped back as Carina came out. Her hair was pulled up and in a bun that seemed to highlight how red it really was. Chuck knew her neckline was down further than Sarah's and had no fur as a cover. Her dress was mainly white with pink frills and lace from top to bottom. She looked stunning, almost a model for one of those fashion magazines Lisa read.

Chuck bowed to Carina, "You do look stunning tonight." He smiled at Sarah and at the nod, gave Carina a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy you came."

Casey joined them in the hall at that point. He was dressed in a black suit. Looking at Carina, they heard him say, "Spectacular." He took her arm and headed down the hall.

Sarah had started back to their room to get Lisa when Lisa came out. She turned around to Chuck, "I can't get the clasp. Could you fix it please?" She held the ends of a gold necklace with diamonds in front.

Chuck quickly clasped the necklace and checked to see if it was holding. He patted her shoulder. "You're all set." He stepped back as she turned back around. The diamond necklace and matching earrings were beautiful on her. Her neckline was not as low as Sarah's but it was close. Her figure was on prominent display with a tight fitting top and flowing bottom skirt. The dress was an off white with exquisite fine lace in a layered look. "Very, very beautiful," was Chuck's first comment. "Ladies, you are truly amazing, wow. I would be truly honored to escort you tonight." He got a kiss from both. He offered his arms and walked with them down the hall.

Devon and Ellie were already showing people to the back. Ellie wore a dark green dress with white lace. Chuck was a bit surprised that her neckline was matching the girls. She looked ravishing and could tell that was Devon's intent. Ellie and Devon went out back to help with the serving.

Sarah and Lisa slowed Chuck down. Sarah said, "This is so pretty. Ellie did a fabulous job. Can we look around the house a little?" Chuck nodded and led the group. There were poinsettias at the entrance and each of the doorways. Pine boughs were used to trim the doorways. Mistletoe hung at the entrance to the study. Chuck managed to maneuver underneath for a passionate kiss with Sarah. Lisa just smiled at them. There was a pine tree in the living room. It was decorated with white candy canes, candles and a few ornaments. The rooms were filled with red, green and white candles that accented the pine and poinsettia. Chuck saw the package from Morgan with the Santa suit and smiled.

Everyone was headed out to the back. Chuck had Sarah and Lisa by the arm. They started out to the lawn. They joined the line for the main serving table. Ellie and Bolonia had joined forces for this meal. There were a variety of salads, two turkeys, two hams, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, stuffing, beans and corn. Of course there were enchiladas, tacos, and frijoles, along with steaks and carnitas. Finally, there was a whole another table with desserts. After getting their plates they headed over to the tables.

Finishing his dessert Chuck headed back to his room and grabbed the Santa Claus outfit. After trying a couple of pillows he shrugged his shoulders and thought for a minute. The pillows just looked funny under the Santa coat. They would not do. He saw the bag over by his saddlebags. He had an unhappy thought that the ladies were not listening. But as he thought about the evening, there was no place to put them under their dresses. As the fireworks started outside, Chuck pulled the oversized nightshirt on. He was reaching for the Santa coat when he heard a loud thump in the closet. He grabbed for his jacket and turned to the closet. The door slammed open and the man stood there with both hands pointed at Chuck. They fired at the same time. The force threw Chuck back.

Sarah was wondering where Chuck was and what was taking so long. She turned to Lisa, "I'm going to check on Chuck. The fireworks are about to start and he is supposed to be down here waiting."

"Oh that's fine, I'll come with you," Lisa eagerly responded. She needed to stop by the bathroom and was happy to get away from the table for a second. Chuck was right. The top of the dress was tight. She knew that she caught the attention of every young man at the party. But she needed a second to breathe.

They excused themselves and headed to Chuck's room. They were in the hall when the fireworks started. Hearing the loud thump, they reached under their skirts for their revolvers. Holding them in a ready position they went to Chuck's door only to hear fireworks and a large boom from Chuck's room. They burst the door open.

By the closet a wild-eyed man was holding his chest. Blood was coming from under his hands. The back of his left hand was tattooed with Fulcrum symbols. Looking at them, he slumped to the floor, saying, "Gute Nacht."

Sarah and Lisa saw Chuck in a sitting position against the wall. There were four bullet holes in the nightshirt. They stood out with the power burn marks around them. Chuck's head was bent down and blood was dribbling from his mouth. They froze for a moment.

Chuck's eyes opened and he took a deep breath. He saw Sarah and Lisa standing there with their guns out. They both started to race over to him. He managed, "Get his guns." Lisa was closer and kicked the guns out of his hands. Sarah bent down to Chuck. He looked up, "Are you okay?"

Sarah answered, "We are fine. What about you?"

"Not sure, feels like I stood in front of a train." He spit out a little more blood, "Sorry, I must have bit my cheek when I fell. Lisa could you hand me the towel over there?"

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Lisa brought the towel over and dabbed the blood away from around Chuck's mouth. Casey and Carina entered the room next.

Chuck started to stand, "I started with those pillows for the Santa outfit. But they were not working. So I got out our vests and had put on three of them. After I got the nightshirt on, there was a noise in the closet and he came out shooting. I think they were double shot Derringers." Chuck looked over at the fallen man. "I guess I did get a shot off, too."

Sarah looked at Casey. They did not have much time, if they were to keep their covers. "Casey can you put on the Santa suit and do the presents? You need to be down there in just a couple minutes. Carina, please go get Sheriff Powell and a couple of the deputies without drawing any attention."

Sarah would swear that she heard a real bear's growl from Casey, but he grabbed the gear and stepped into the next room.

Sarah was very concerned about Chuck, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, other than getting kicked in the chest by a train, I am fine. After we get rid of him, we'll go to the party. I can tell them I fell and Casey took my place." He smiled, "Besides, I'd almost give anything to see Casey as Santa."

Lisa chuckled and said, "Me too."

Sheriff Powell and two of the deputies came up to the room and discreetly removed the man through the side door of the house.

Lisa and Sarah used the towel and cleaned up the floor. Sarah said, "That should do it," and put the towel in the closet.

Chuck took off the vests. He was annoyed that the bullets made it through the first vest and were well into the second vest. "Well, we still need to remember not to take a bullet straight on."

"Chuck, it's alright. I am happy you're alive," Sarah replied.

Chuck shook his head. He had planned for much more tonight. But now it would have to wait until tomorrow. He was beginning to wonder if this would work. As he fought the battle in his mind again, they were so close to defeating Fulcrum. He wanted to get a normal life. To him that meant Sarah. He knew he had no other choice but to delay the question. He did not want memories of the day he ask to be the same day he killed someone. He would wait. Maybe tomorrow. He stepped into the bathroom after Lisa and cleaned his face.

Sarah watched, as Chuck got ready. She pretty well knew him now. He was hurt, but something else was bothering him. She wanted to just hold him.

When he got back to the room, he gave Sarah a hug and kissed her. She did not let go and held him. They continued to kiss until Lisa knocked and came back to the room. "We'll have to get down there. Casey should be going nuts by now. And I do want to see this."

_A/N Okay Partners, a few history lessons._

_26 June 1870, Christmas was declared a Federal Holiday. See Google._

_Checked for White House decorations back then. There was no listing of a Christmas tree at the White House during Grant's time. The National Christmas tree was first started as a Holiday event in1913. See Google. _

_Thermometers were in use back in 1870. A new one had been introduced in 1866, which took temperatures in five minutes. See Wikipedia._

_Striped candy canes did not appear until the 1900s. Wikipedia._

_Christmas decorations were similar to the ones shown in images for 1870. See Google._

_Poinsettias were introduced into the United States in 1825. It seemed likely that they would be in use in Los Angeles. See Google._

_Well partner, like I said this now fits with the rest of the story in Chuckwagon II. _

_Happy Easter to all…_


	21. Chapter 21 Cornered

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 21—Cornered

**Los Angeles  
December 24, 1870**

When Chuck got back to the bedroom, he gave Sarah a hug and kissed her. She did not let go and held him. They continued to kiss until Lisa knocked and came back to the room. "We'll have to get down there. Casey should be going nuts by now. And I do want to see this."

To say it was a mad rush would be an understatement. It was closer to when the kids are told they can open their presents. Chuck did not stay in the lead. Lisa soon sprinted passed. They barely stopped in time as they went down the stairs to the back yard.

Casey was there dressed as Santa sitting on a rather large chair. He was clothed in a red coat and pants that were edged in white fur. He had a big cape the flowed around the chair. The outfit included a big black belt and boots that matched. He wore a pointed red hat that flopped to the side with holly around the brim. Underneath the big white beard he would call out a name on the package and the recipient would come forward.

Next to him the green clothed elf would past the gift to him. Morgan thought it was hiliarious. He would reach down and go through the stack to see which present to pick out next. At the time he had a streak going calling the names of the older ladies present.

As soon as Casey saw Chuck, Casey would present a gift and look back at Chuck. Chuck knew there were daggers in those eyes. He felt sorry, but then Sarah and Lisa were smiling too.

Carina came over, "If you getting shot in the chest, means I get to see this, you better get a better vest. This is priceless."

Chuck returned her smile and said, "Well then, Merry Christmas."

**Los Angeles  
December 25, 1870**

After breakfast Sarah noticed how Chuck was acting. Ellie noticed it too. Chuck managed to get out of the house without too many questions. Chuck and Casey headed over to Jeff and Lester's stables. Sarah was helping clean up. Ellie still curious about Chuck and Sarah asked, "Do you know what Chuck was trying to get ready for this morning?"

Sarah thought about last night and began to worry that Chuck had seen another killer waiting for them. She was a little surprised Ellie knew something was happening, "What do you mean? He was just getting over the fall from last night." She tried to pass it off.

"No, he has that look when he has decided something and is trying to figure out how to do it," Ellie explained. "It's like he always does before making a big purchase. He looks at it for a while, finally decides and then tries to figure out when the best time is to buy it." She looked at Sarah and almost in a squeal, "Oh, is he going to ask?"

"What?" Sarah looked at Ellie and then blushed. She knew then that if Chuck asked she would say yes.

Lisa and Carina saw it and smiled.

Chuck and Casey went to Jeff and Lester's stables to pick up Hiram. Chuck was on his horse and Casey had Chuck's buckboard. Jeff had picked Hiram up at Santa Monica earlier that morning. When Chuck and Casey got to the stables Jeff was just pulling into the stables. The doors to the stagecoach opened and one of the passengers was Hiram. Casey pulled the buckboard next to the stage and they moved Hiram's luggage to it. Heading back to town, they met up with Morgan.

Chuck nodded to him, "Good morning and Merry Christmas."

"And Merry Christmas to you." Morgan looked Chuck over, "You alright this morning? What did you fall on?"

"Oh, it was really stupid. We were in such a rush that I did not put my suitcase away, and I tripped on it," Chuck explained. He felt bad about it but knew he still needed to keep Morgan in the dark about what he did.

"Well dude, be a little more careful. We don't want you to get hurt before you ask," Morgan said smiling.

"Ask? Ask what Morgan?" Chuck felt like he was being cornered.

"Oh come on, I saw the way you were acting last night," Morgan answered.

Chuck was starting to get tired of this. Either Morgan knew he was going to ask her or, "Morgan, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, just like Emmett, you have gold fever. You're going to ask your sister and then never come back." Morgan whined.

"What?" Chuck looked at Casey for some help. Casey just shook his head. Chuck turned back to Morgan, "No buddy, I am not leaving. Or at least not to go mining."

"So, you are going to leave?" Morgan asked.

"No Morgan," Chuck thought about that. They were likely going to leave and go back to San Francisco within a week. "Well, not permanently. I was going to take Sarah back up to San Francisco."

"That's it. That's it." Morgan was getting excited. "You're going to ask her." They pulled up to Ellie's house. Morgan saw Sarah, "Congratulations."

Chuck looked at Morgan. Morgan knew and now he figured Casey did too. He shook his head, now he would have to do it sooner than he thought. His mind started to race ahead. They already had breakfast and while they did give presents last night, those presents were not the real ones. Chuck knew.

After dropping Hiram and his luggage at the door, they took the horses around back to the barn and went in the backdoor to the house. Ellie greeted Morgan, "Merry Christmas." Then she said, "Chuck, we are ready if you are."

Chuck came through the door into the kitchen, "I'll be right down." Chuck waved at Sarah. She was on the other side of the dinning room getting the coffee service.

Chuck came back to the living room. Everyone had taken a seat. Sarah was in one of the living chairs. Chuck pulled one of the chairs from the dinning room to sit next to her. Ellie and Devon were getting the presents and handing them out.

Ellie got the honor of opening the first present. It was from Devon. She opened it and blushed. It was a new nightgown. Devon got a new tie. Lisa opened hers from her grandfather. She was happy to see a new necklace.

Chuck got down from his chair and picked something up from under the tree. He was on his knee when he turned back to Sarah. He switched the present from the tree and presented the small box to Sarah, "Merry Christmas, I love you. Please marry me."

Sarah quickly remembered back to Ellie and their discussion. She let Chuck slip the ring on her finger, "Yes, of course. I love you and Merry Christmas." She bent down and gave Chuck a kiss.

There was a small squeal in the background and then applause. Casey and Devon gave Chuck a big bear hug. All the ladies looked at the ring with ahhhs and oohs, and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and hug.

Hiram shook Chuck's hand and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. He told her, "I am proud of you. You have done well."

Morgan was almost in tears. He shook Chuck's hand and then gave him a hug. "I knew you were leaving."

Chuck looked at him, "No, we're not. We'll stay here." Then he thought about it, "Well, most of the time."

Before they sat back Chuck took Sarah in his arms and kissed her. "Merry Christmas again." They finished their gifts and held hands.

Since it was such a nice warm day outside Chuck, Hiram and the gentlemen retired to the porch as the ladies began the final preparations for Christmas dinner.

Casey got out one of his cigars that Carina gave him as a Christmas present. He held the tin out and offered them to the others. Ellie brought out a pitcher of suitably enhanced eggnog. Casey had a glass of Walker's Old Highland.

While Devon and Morgan were out of the room, Hiram said, "Looks like we can wrap things up rather quickly. I do have the paper work with me. There are only three deals that have to be finalized in San Francisco. You can do that at the end of the week."

Chuck smiled, "So what will be the damage to Fulcrum?"

"Pretty substantial, they won't be able to get anywhere in the oil business, at least not here. As for gold, I still think there are gold fields out there we have not discovered, but you'll have them cornered in the existing mining community." Hiram took a puff on his cigar, "You know they will concentrate on you. I know they have been after you, but now you'll be their single focus."

"I know, but I think this will work." Chuck added, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked Sarah to marry me. And we will be able to keep Lisa safe."

Casey added, "Actually, she has come a long way. She can certainly do a good job taking care of herself."

"Thank you for that. I know she has learned quite a bit from all of you. She seems more confident and sure of herself and certainly acts capable." Hiram saw Devon and Morgan coming back. "So what delicacies are Ellie and everyone preparing today?"

Devon smiled, "They only have a small fare for us. There are a couple puddings, oyster soup, a goose, a couple pheasants, potatoes, corn, beans, breads, cookies and desserts."

Hiram laughed, "Well, that ought to be enough to hold us over."

Chuck remembered packing the refrigerator. "Well, if that is not enough, there are left overs from last night."

"Yes, I am sure dinner will be fine," Hiram laughed again.

"Well, dinner is served," Ellie said as she came out the front door.

They got their seats around the table. Devon gave a toast and Chuck the blessing. Ellie was happy that everyone was there. After the platters were passed, everyone dug into their meal.

Ellie asked Sarah, "Have you made any plans about the wedding?"

Chuck knew there would be questions, but things had to be taken care of first before they could really plan, "No Ellie, we haven't had a chance to talk about it."

Ellie said, "Well, there is that nice little chapel on the Ramirez ranch next to the orphanage."

"Actually not a bad idea, I'll show it to Sarah when we have time. But we haven't started anything," Chuck replied a little more testily.

Devon broke in, "So what did happen with you gold mine?"

Chuck smiled. He knew he'd have to answer this one, "Henry, the fellow with the mine next to my claim, got a crew to come work both mines. The reports we have been getting show they are doing well. That means we are making enough to pay the crews and still make some money for us."

Sarah thought some questions about Devon or Ellie's work would deflect the probes into their activities. She began with a simple question about the orphanage kids and that kept it going. Chuck squeezed her hand and mouthed thank you.

**Los Angeles  
December 27, 1870**

Chuck had them meet at Castle that morning. Hiram started with the oil deals.

"First, I was able to use your claims in British Columbia and records of the assay office to establish a new line of credit. And Chuck, I made the assumption that the full proceeds of the Visalia mine could be used.

"As you already heard John Rockefeller is making a move to consolidate oil refining in Ohio. This first deal is with them. Since you made arrangements to produce oil at the Bakersfield area and with the investments you made by buying the fields in Northern California, the initial shipments will be from those fields. The deal also allows your company to sell oil at reasonable rates to his company from all of your fields and those you have investments in. Here's the paperwork for that. You'll need to sign in the places marked." Hiram gave the papers to Chuck to begin the signing process. Chuck, then Sarah, Lisa, Casey and Carina would sign each of the papers.

"The next two fall in line with what Sarah started with Atlantic Oil. And thanks to Sarah's shipping department and Chris Langdell for the information and initial contacts. We have two companies from Pennsylvania. The agreements allow you ten percent interest in the companies and enough control to keep Fulcrum out of their operations.

"The nice thing about those two arrangements was the information about Fulcrum and Roark's operations were spread quickly through the remaining Pennsylvania companies. One of them came to us with this deal to shore up their company. You'll own forty percent of their company. Chris reviewed their management and is sending one of his students for a senior project to ensure they stay on track.

"Next gold mines. I think you have taken care of the claims in British Columbia. The word I received was that after the dramatic showdown, the miners are not selling to anyone associated with Fulcrum or Ted Roark.

"These agreements and claim papers will complete the transactions for the available mines in Northern California, Wyoming, and Colorado. While the total action uses your available funds, the only open mining area becomes that around Chuck's mine at Visalia. And finally with these papers comes the title to a ranch outside of Visalia. It was tied to one of the mines being purchased." Hiram passed out the final paperwork. "Now, I'll register these at Sacramento on the way back. You'll need to stop by San Francisco for these three."

Chuck finished signing, "So, how long do we have until they figure out what we have done?"

Hiram shrugged, "They already know what you did in British Columbia. They know you own the oil field in Bakersfield and one of the mines near Visalia. It's been a month since you brought those claims and properties at the auction. And I would assume they know about that. It should be about two weeks or so before the word gets out on these transactions, and it will get out. Pennsylvania is an example. The oil producers there know about you and will be blocking any Fulcrum activity.

"I'd say about the middle of January. You'll have every available Fulcrum agent after you and everyone else here," Hiram ended.

"Yes, I know Grandpa," Lisa said as she signed her last paper.

Casey grunted as he signed his, "We'll take care of her."

Sarah added, "Yes, we will." She checked her telegraph messages. "We do have a ship coming for pick up tomorrow at Santa Monica. We can all head up to San Francisco. And I'll ask to come back on Monday. Is that okay?"

Chuck thought about a nice weekend in San Francisco, a nice New Year's Eve with a play at the theatre and dinner and dancing at the hotel. He saw everyone's head nodding in agreement to going, "I think that is fine."

**North of Santa Monica ****  
December 28, 1870**

Sarah had spent the morning going over her company's activities with the Admiral. Chuck had been down in the engine room working on the second engine. After he washed up and they had lunch with the captain. Then Chuck, Sarah, Lisa and Carina were sitting out on the deck of the ship. It was another nice day and the seas were calm. The chairs laid back and had pillows. Each had a light blanket covering them.

"Are you making any money running your ships up and down the coast?" Lisa asked.

Sarah, who had been looking at Chuck, turned to Lisa. "Oh well, the Admiral said we are breaking even on the trips that have been just for us. But we are shipping back and forth between Los Angeles and San Francisco. Since the railroad does not go all the way through, it is faster than using the roads. Also, if the cargo is heavy, this is certainly a better way to ship." She heard a chuckle from behind, "What? You know that's right. Without the railroad going through, shipping is the best way."

"I know. And you are right. I am just happy, and I'm sure that the Admiral would be happy too." Chuck ducked as one of the pillows crossing the path of his head.

Sarah settled back, "Well, with the agreement I have with Mei-Ling and her government, our company now has an open route between San Francisco and Shanghai. We can ship faster between Shanghai and Europe by shipping to San Francisco, and using the transcontinental railroads and then our ships on the east coast to Europe, than either the route around South America or the Africa. While we were in British Columbia, the Admiral set that line up. He already has shipments scheduled through next year." She smiled at Chuck, "So, do you want to know the good part?"

Chuck smiled back, "Of course."

"It means that the bigger part of our company is swinging to the west coast." She saw Chuck smiling. Sarah continued, "I won't have to go back east as often."

"Great," Chuck swung over so he could give her a kiss. "That's great news. I mean we'll go anywhere we need to, but I do like Los Angeles."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Macys introduced Santa to their store window in 1870. Also, see Thomas Nash drawings of Santa during that period. See Google_

_Engagement rings were used in the 19__th__ Century. According to one report they were more standard in the end of the century. See Google._

_Okay, think I had mentioned this before for Casey, but Walker's Old Highland appears to be the Scotch of the time. See Wikipedia._

_Did check, they had refrigerators back then. Doesn't sound like they would be that efficient, but I assume they worked. See Google._

_Early crude production in 1870 shows Pennsylvania in the lead, followed by West Virginia, California and Ohio. See Google._

_Took a while, but did find that there were New Year's Celebrations back in 1870, the Denver Rocky Mountain News reported a New Year's Eve Ball at Cole's Hall. See Historical Newspapers Online._

_Found a reference to "Monte Cristo" be performed at the California Theatre being sold out every day, in the December 31, 1870 issue of the Daily Alta California. See Historical Newspapers Online. _

_Partner, Please leave a review._


	22. Chapter 22 the Show

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck. This chapter is a little longer to match up with the next chapter.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 22—the Show

**San Francisco  
December 31, 1870**

Chuck was happy that he got the tickets ahead of time. They had box seats. Had he waited they would be down on the floor. The play was 'Monte Cristo.' Chuck had long ago read the book by Dumas. He enjoyed it, as the play was a lively update.

Chuck had the arms of both Lisa and Carina as they left the theatre. Casey and Sarah had gone ahead to the hotel. Chuck knew Sarah was planning a little surprise. Chuck was hailing his carriage when a man on the opposite corner turned and his face came into the light. Chuck held on to Lisa as the flash came:

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Known as Mr. Colt, hired killer, fist or guns_

_Warrants in Kansas, Mississippi, Nevada and Ohio_

_Smuggling and gun running_

Chuck could not tell anything about the other men, but he assumed the worse. Colt was a killer for Fulcrum. While not a trained Ring assassin, his size made up the difference. It bothered Chuck that Colt was so obvious. Chuck began looking for other possible agents. With the first pass, he saw three other groups that appeared to be looking for someone. He pulled the ladies in front of him a little so he could talk with both, "Don't turn back to me. This looks like a trap or an ambush. And we have little to no chance. There are too many. I want you to go back in the theatre, wait and exit another way, maybe with the actors. Get over to the hotel with Casey and Sarah. I'll stay and lead them on a goose chase. And I'll get over to the hotel in an hour." He knew better than them just giving up, "Look there are too many other people. A shoot out here would get us and several other people killed. I don't want that and I am sure you don't. Now go."

Carina backed up and took Lisa's hand. In a louder voice she said, "Excuse us, we need to use the facilities." They turned and went back up the stairs.

Chuck had no doubt that Carina had already pulled out her revolver. He counted to fifteen before turning and yelling back, "I'll hold the carriage for you!" The sidewalk was still filled and there was no way to make a fast run for it, either way. When the valet brought the carriage up, Chuck gave him the tip and bounded into the carriage. He started by pointing the carriage into a gap and made it out into the street at a good pace.

Chuck noticed that Colt did not get on a horse or into a carriage, but three of his men did. The race was on. Chuck was just getting ready to use the buggy whip when he was hit. He fell forward, but not out of the carriage. The horses charged on.

Carina waited a second before closing the theatre door and saw the men closest to Chuck throwing rocks or something at him. She saw him topple over. Three of the men were now running up the stairs of the theatre. Carina closed the door and caught up with Lisa. "Chuck's down. He was hit in the head. He is still in the carriage and the horses are running down the street. Three men are coming for us. Let's head out the actors entrance."

Carina led Lisa through the maze of doors and stairs to the back of the stage. One of the actors bowed and let them pass. At the door to the theatre two of the younger actors were getting their horses.

Lisa started, "Excuse us. Could you help? There are some men coming after us and we need to get away."

"Why certainly Miss, we would be happy to help. Can you get on in back of us?" the younger actor asked.

Carina held up her pistol, "You misunderstand. These men are out to kill us." She waved the gun at them, "You would be safer if we borrowed the horses."

Lisa got her badge out, "This is real. And so are the men coming after us." Rather than have them fight over the horses she held out a paper and pencil, "Write the address you are staying at and we'll send the horses back to you."

The young actor hesitated. Carina got right next to him, "She means now."

With the address in hand, Lisa swung easily on to the saddle. Carina almost pulled the other actor off the horse and leaped into the saddle. Pistols out they nodded to each other and charged off.

They rounded the back corner of the theatre and saw three horses charging down the street toward them. Quickly glancing back they saw the carriage with Chuck in back of them. Turning back, Lisa saw that the men had their guns out. She knew, like Chuck had told her, sometimes you have no choice. Guns blazing she charged toward the men. Carina reacted in a similar fashion.

Carina careened into Lisa and got her reins, "We got them. Here, we need to catch up with Chuck." They took off following the carriage.

The carriage made two more turns before Lisa and Carina caught up with it. Just down the street were the stables where Chuck rented the carriage. They were able to get the reins of the carriage and stopped the horses a little before the stables.

Lisa got to Chuck first. She saw the bruise on the back of his head and neck. She gently held up his head and leaned him back. There was nothing else visibly wrong. She said, "Looks like a head injury. Nothing else."

Carina pointed to the stables, "Let's have them take these horses back and get Chuck to the hotel."

While they got help putting Chuck in the back of the carriage, Carina checked the street in back of them to ensure no one else followed. They left the stables and headed at a quick pace to the hotel by a route that did not go back by the theatre. When they got to the hotel, Carina took charge of getting Chuck up to his room and Lisa went to get Sarah and Casey.

They converged on Chuck's room. Chuck was just waking up when Sarah, Casey and Lisa came into the room. Chuck got out, "Everyone okay?"

Sarah had tears and so did Lisa. Sarah went to his side, "Yes, we are all fine."

Carina explained their actions and how they charged the three riders coming after Chuck. "I think she and I put a bullet in each of them."

Casey asked, "I am sure you checked. No one following you?"

"Right, unless they know we are at this hotel, we should be okay," Carina stated.

"Well, I guess it was getting the tickets to the play ahead of time. Good thing we switched hotels, they would have been waiting there," Chuck added. Chuck sat up holding the ice bag to the back of his head. "Okay, I know I messed up something. What can I do to fix it?"

Sarah took his hands, "You being alright is a pretty good start."

Chuck waited a little more and then got up, "Let's go then. I'll take this with me." He held up the ice bag.

Sarah held his hand as they went down to the hotel restaurant. Sarah had arranged a side room for them. After dinner, Sarah got a box out for Chuck. He busily removed the wrapping.

"What could this be?" With the wrapping paper off Chuck opened the box. It was heavy and the contents showed the reason. There were three leather bound books. "Oh wow, these look great."

Sarah smiled, "I heard you and Morgan getting into one of your discussion about which would be better on a desert island. I thought a set of books would do. It worked out nicely with the two Dumas novels, The Count of Monte Cristo and The Three Musketeers. Then there is a new one that we just got Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne."

"Oh, these are great. Wow, thank you so much," Chuck was really happy and already flipping the pages.

Sarah added, "Lisa helped pick these out as the first set for our company. We wanted to get them out at the first of the year."

Chuck gave her a hug and a kiss, "These are really great." Then he smiled, "I did get something for you too." He held out a little wrapped box.

Sarah took it and unwrapped the box. When she looked inside she saw a little charm of a sled with one dog pulling.

"Couldn't get a whole team, but wanted something to remember the great trip north," Chuck said.

"I love it. Thank you," she kissed him.

"Seems like I promised a dance. If you would care to join me?" Chuck asked.

"Certainly, I would love to. Are you feeling okay?" Sarah asked.

"Let's try one and see," Chuck responded. They dance the rest of the night. Chuck staying with Sarah most of the time but dancing with Carina and Lisa too. Lisa was able to get Casey to join in. She was happy there were a few young gentlemen that were really not being gentlemen. Having Casey dance with her helped keep them away.

**San Francisco  
January 1, 1870**

When they met for breakfast the next morning, Chuck was sporting a large bruise. Carina asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"No, I am doing okay. I don't think I'll have any problem getting around today," Chuck replied.

"Well, maybe we ought to hold up in the hotel. I can check around to see if Colt is still after you," Carina offered.

Lisa looked at Carina, "Shouldn't we be going after them? I mean we are supposed to stop Fulcrum, not be stopped by Fulcrum."

Casey grunted, "Kid's right. We should be looking into why Colt was here and arrest him and all that are with him."

Chuck looked at Sarah. She nodded, "They are right of course. We should see what we could find. We shouldn't let them go."

"Well, let's saddle up. We'll go for a little ride over to the First District Station. Maybe they'll have something on the shootings last night," Chuck suggested. "Since we are going hunting and this bear can fire back, let's put on a vest. It's a little cooler this morning, we ought to be able to hide the vests under our coats."

"Okay, let's meet back in the lobby," Sarah concluded.

They stopped by the police station and got no information about shootings near the theatre. The Sergeant said, "There were a couple killings at the docks and a particularly bloody one at the South Beach. That was just a few hours ago. Supposedly there was a giant involved in that one. We collected twelve bodies. They are over at the morgue. Oh, the giant and his men are staying at a hotel near there." He wrote out the name of the hotel and street.

Casey held out his badge, "Well, if we need help can we get it from you?"

The Sergeant shook his head, "With it being the 1st and a Sunday, there won't be many of us. We have a parade down Market Street and some are detailed to that. If you're expecting something really bad, you would be better to ask the soldiers at the Presidio."

"Okay Sergeant, thank you for the information," Casey nodded and they headed out the door of the station.

When they got on their horses, Casey looked at Chuck. "How do you want to handle this?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe they had a late night. If they were out until just a few hours ago in that fight, they are probably either asleep or good and tired. I think since they may not have noticed you and Sarah last night, you should go to the hotel first and check in. See if you can get an idea of where they are. Then you can go down to the back door and let us in. We'll head up to your room and plan the take down from there," Chuck answered.

"Sounds good. You guys head over there first. If anything looks out of order, wave us off. We'll regroup and get support from the Presidio," Casey nodded at Chuck.

The others agreed and Chuck, Lisa and Carina started down the street. The hotel was just a couple miles away a block off of Market Street. Casey and Sarah went down the street to a restaurant and had a cup of coffee. They followed after that.

Lisa dropped off first as they went down the street in front of the hotel. She would take up position on the left facing the hotel. There was no activity at the front of the hotel. Chuck stopped in front of a small shop and went a little further to an open-air patio. Lisa nodded and went to the corner. She went down the cross street and found a hitching rail. After tying off her horse she came back to the main street in front of the hotel. They were in position for at least ten minutes before Casey and Sarah came down the street.

Casey and Sarah stopped at the hitching post in front of the hotel. The hotel was only three stories and an older establishment that had seen better days. Casey dismounted and then helped Sarah down. They walked into the hotel together. Going across the lobby, they stopped at the reception desk. It was obvious the hotel had several rooms available as the room boxes for the third floor were full of keys and half the second floor still had keys.

Casey started, "We would like a room for a day."

Sarah added, "Yes, I am exhausted and would like a bath."

The clerk looked at Sarah and immediately decided he would help as much he could. Fumbling he got a key from the boxes and with a slight stutter said, "Anything that, that I can help with."

Sarah had already noticed that keys on the second floor were generally in the middle of the boxes. They were given a key from the right end of the boxes. She asked sweetly, "Anything wrong with the other end of the hall?"

"Yes, that group has…are constantly fighting. Stay away from them," the clerk recommended.

"Thank you for the advice. Anyone of them in particular to watch for?" Sarah continued.

"Yes, one of them is a rather large…" he stopped as one of the guests came into the lobby. When he left, the clerk continued, "His name is Colt. He is just big."

Sarah took the key and smiling said, "We'll be careful. Hardly hear a peep from us." She turned with Casey and went to the stairs.

Sarah went to the room and Casey went to the back door. Sarah waved at Chuck. He and the others walked calmly to the back of the hotel. Casey was waiting for them and led them to the room.

"Looks like they are at the other end of the hall. I counted five keys missing from the boxes down at the reception desk," Sarah said as they were taking seats around the room.

"That gives a room a piece," Lisa smiled.

"Yes dear, but there is the little matter of a locked door. Casey and Chuck should be able to kick through them, but I am not sure about us. Some of these older doors are made a little heavier. They might be hard to get through," Carina observed.

"Did you see whether they had two keys to the rooms?" Chuck asked.

"No, there was just one key in the box," Sarah answered. She got the key for the room from the table and looked at it. "It is just a simple skeleton key. I could just pick the locks and then when I have them all unlocked, we could open the doors at the same time."

"Let's do one door at a time. We'll rush into the room and subdue or knock out anyone who resists. Carina you stay in the hall in case someone comes out of their room. If we keep it quiet we should be able to get them all," Chuck looked at each of them.

Casey nodded, "Sounds better."

"Okay, let's go try the first one," Chuck stood up. The rest followed suit. Chuck looked out into the hallway and saw no one. He motioned for everyone to follow and they went to the first door. Sarah got in front and started working the lock. She easily opened the lock. When she nodded to Chuck, Chuck and Casey went charging into the room. Three men groggily began to sit up in their beds. Casey made short work of the two on his side and Chuck got the third. Sarah went around and used two handcuffs to link the three together. The next room across the hall was completed with the same speed and efficiency.

In the room after that Carina came in with the handcuffs. Chuck went out into the hall. He was watching the last three rooms when a pair of large hands grabbed him from behind. "Glad you could come. Have a seat for a second." Colt hit Chuck hard. Then he pulled the door closed and wrenched the lock so it wouldn't open.

Colt got the back of Chuck's shirt and coat and started dragging him down the hall. Colt reached his room and opened the door. Chuck was starting to come around and struggled to get to his feet. As soon as Chuck was standing he said, "Don't move, you're…"

"Glad to see you are with us. I was told to get a few deeds, claims and partnerships from you. But I see you don't really have them on you at this time. A shame, because the next instruction," Colt pushed Chuck through the glass doors and out to the balcony, patio of his room. Chuck was trying to scramble to his feet.

Back in the other bedroom, Casey tried once to pull the door open, then shot the lock and pulled hard. They went quickly out of that room. Casey kicked one door open and he and Carina proceeded into the room. There were four of them this time and they were not in bed. It was a while before the two of them were able to neutralize the occupants of the room.

Sarah got the next door by picking the lock. She and Lisa went into the room. They saw that the door to the balcony was shattered.

Chuck was not able to get up fast enough. Colt grabbed Chuck's feet and lunched him head first over the balcony, "The next was to make sure you had a big fall."

Sarah saw Chuck getting flung over the balcony and screamed, "Noooo!"

Colt turned around, "Your boy friend's dead, baby. Now what you going to do?" He came up to her and knocked the gun out of her hand. By then Sarah was in front of Lisa and she had no shot. Colt went with a sweeping haymaker and Sarah went under that. She came up even with Colt and kicked her foot out around to his back. They traded blows and blocked each other's punches. Lisa came around and as hard as she could hit him over the head with her gun. He turned and smiled, picked Lisa up and threw her across the room into the dresser like she was a rag doll. Sarah came from behind and smashed her open hands across his ears. He turned and grabbed her by the throat. Sarah was able to kick him back and he lost his grip. He did then take her and throw her against the desk. Lisa had recovered and came at him hard from the side. At the last second she bent and buried her shoulder into his knee. He lost balance but brought his elbow down on her back. Colt pulled her up and had her in a bear hug. Sarah came back with three hard blows to his head. When she thought he was about to let Lisa go, he reached out and scooped Sarah up too.

Leaving Carina to handcuff the others, Casey came to the doorway. His gun was pointed at Colt, "Enough playing doll house. Step away from the blondes."

Colt said, "No, put your gun down because you're surrounded." Two men came from the adjoining room and there was one behind Casey.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Found a reference to "Monte Cristo" be performed at the California Theatre being sold out every day, in the December 31, 1870 issue of the Daily Alta California. See Historical Newspapers Online. _

_The Count of Monte Cristo__ had been translated back in 1846. It would be likely that Chuck had read it while a teen or in college. See Wikipedia. _

_Quick review of San Francisco police department history showed they had districts then and were severely undermanned. See Google_

_The Presidio was open at the time. See Google._

_Looked up master key. Did not appear that locks for doors were very advanced in the 1870 or at least not enough to have a master key. A simple skeleton key appeared to be used at the end of the 1800s. See Wikipedia._

Partner, Please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23 the Faceoff

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck. This chapter is a little longer to match up with the next chapter.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 23—the Faceoff

**San Francisco  
January 1, 1871**

Chuck watched as the building twirled by. He was headed straight down and wasn't sure about the landing but there was a hay wagon below. He pulled his legs in and spun getting him a perfecting landing. He saw some of men forming up for the parade while waiting for Casey and Sarah. They were just a block away. Chuck ran to the front of the wagon and pushed the driver aside, "Excuse me, police business."

Taking the reins, Chuck drove up to the Captain in charge of the parade's cavalry unit. "Captain, I am Charles Bartowski, a Secret Service Agent, in pursuit of some murders and assassins. Could I have a small detail of at least twenty men? I need to surround a hotel just a block away and do it before any of my partners get hurt."

One of the Sergeants came up to the Captain, "Sir, he is the Colonel that captured that town over in Nevada. They were the ones that stole the gold shipment."

The Captain gave Chuck a salute and continued to look at Chuck as he was holding Chuck's badge. Chuck knew the question, "Stand easy Captain, the commission ended a month ago. But I do need your men right now."

The Captain nodded and directed, "Sergeant Turner, get him a horse and take twenty men."

Chuck leaped into the saddle and galloped down the street to the hotel with the twenty men in tow. "Sergeant, station ten men around the hotel and make sure no one gets out. Then I need ten men with me at the front of the hotel."

Chuck got to the front of the hotel, "Corporal take the men to the second floor. There should be a couple ladies up there. Follow their directions. I'll need two of you to follow me, bring your ropes."

Chuck went running to the third floor and kicked the door open at the end of the hall. He ran out to the balcony and tied his rope off on one of the columns. The others did the same. They tied a bowline around their waists and went over the side of the balcony.

The timing was perfect. Chuck and the two soldiers came from the balcony into Colt's room. The Corporal and another seven soldiers came up in the hall with Carina. They had their side arms at ready. Chuck said, "No, you are surrounded. Put your weapons down." Chuck pulled the hammer back on his gun, "Now."

The men put their guns down and Colt held his hands in the air. The two soldiers marched the men out into the hall.

Sarah came over to Chuck, kissed him and whispered, "Don't do that any more. I thought I had lost you."

"Yes ma'am, I'll try not." Chuck smiled at her.

Lisa came over and they gave her a hug. Her face twisted a little and she fainted. Chuck caught her. He held her and put her head down. She came too again.

"Sorry, back hurts pretty bad," Lisa whispered.

"I don't see any blood. We'll get a carriage for you, until we can check it," Chuck did not want to stay at this hotel any longer than necessary.

They were bent over Lisa when Casey entered. Casey did not like the shortage of men at the police station. He looked at Chuck and the scene. After a grunt, he said, "I'll go with the troops and take Colt and his men to the Marshal's office. You head back to the hotel and fix yourselves up."

Sarah put a couple bandages on Carina and they got ready to go. They got a carriage and put Lisa in it. As they left Chuck thanked the troopers and rode back to the hotel with the ladies. He ordered a bucket of ice at the reception desk. Each got to their room and took a bath. Meeting back in Sarah's room, Sarah started working on Carina's cuts first. Carina had several bruised and cut knuckles and a cut on her neck.

"Well, does not look like anything requires stiches, so I think you will be okay with just bandages," Sarah recommended.

Chuck added, "Some ice should help with any swelling."

"So, what about you and Lisa?" Carina asked.

"I don't know yet. Lisa, how bad is your back?" Sarah saw her face and knew she was a bit embarrassed by Chuck. "Come over here behind the dressing panel and let me see."

Chuck realized what was happening, "Sorry, excuse me. I'll be back in a minute."

When he left the room, Sarah saw that Lisa had several bruises from being thrown on to the dresser. "I think the best thing will be to lie down and I'll put some ice on these. Then we'll see if Chuck knows of anything else." Sarah now understood that Chuck had not gone to medical school but between some innovative medical techniques from the Ancients, some instructions from his sister and battle field experience, Chuck knew a great deal. After getting Lisa to lie down, Sarah went to get Chuck. "Chuck, her back is pretty bad. Could you look at it?"

Chuck looked over at Carina and smiled, "So, is this within the boundaries of propriety?"

Carina smiled back, "Yes, we have the door open. And while there is no one else staying over this afternoon to look in on us, you're fine. Now take a look and help her."

"Alright," Chuck went over to Lisa. Only her back was visible. "Okay, I'll try not to hurt you but we need to see if anything was broken." He felt along her spine and there was no indication there that of any broken bones there. The second rib was entirely different. Lisa whimpered when he touched it. "Okay, best guess is that you may have a cracked rib. Ellie always said to keep a broken bone stable so it can heel. I'll show Sarah how to do the wrap and then when we get back home, Ellie can show you the right way of doing it." He looked at Sarah and then Carina, "That okay?"

Carina smiled, "Yes, that's the best we can do."

"Okay well, so what happened to you?" Chuck looked at Sarah.

"Just some bruise marks. Don't worry I'll put some ice on it." Sarah took off the ice pack on her throat so Chuck could see.

Chuck reached for some wraps to show Sarah, "The wrap should be tight. The idea is to make sure she does not move the rib very much. The best way I have seen it done is over the shoulder and under the opposite arm and then around the chest. I'll show you with you blouse on, but then you'll need to wrap the area before she puts anything on."

Sarah saw the bewildered look on his face as he began to take the tape around her. She took his hands, "It's okay."

Carina began laughing, "I really do have you trained."

After Chuck showed Sarah how to put the wrap on, he stepped out of the room. Casey was coming down the hallway. Chuck asked, "Did anyone get anything out of Colt or the men with him?"

Casey grinned, "Are they decent in there?"

After knocking on the door and getting an okay, Chuck and Casey entered the room. Casey closed the door. "Chuck asked if we got anything from Colt or his men. Well, Colt did not seem that dedicated to Fulcrum. He gave us a few things to consider and plan for. First, Hiram was right. We are now their main targets. While he was after Chuck the other night, they were told to bring him in, not kill him. Apparently that's why he got a brick to the head instead of a bullet. Colt was coming back from getting his morning telegraph messages and new directions when he walked into Chuck. The new direction is to kill and get all of us. Second, Colt said that Roark was to be in Visalia by the middle of the month."

"That's nice of him to join us. We'll head up there a little earlier," Chuck commented.

"Wouldn't hurt to have a few extra men with us. Seems like we could ask for help again," Sarah suggested. "It will fit the criteria the boss outlined."

Chuck agreed, "Sounds like a good idea. I'll ask for a few of those troopers from the 10th. There really was a group of them that had been in mines before. They would fit in easily." He looked at Lisa, "But first we are going to go back and have Ellie look you."

**South of San Francisco  
January 2, 1871**

Casey and Carina had been talking for some time during this trip. Sarah had been doing business and Chuck was down in the engineering section. After lunch, Casey and Carina got the other three together. Carina began, "We have been talking about this all morning. We have something that does involve all of us, but it is really something Chuck will have to deal with. We have been working out protection plans. Casey and I are pretty well covered and we will be spending most of our time covering you three.

"Hiram is covered by the Pinkerton Agents. We checked on that while we were in San Francisco. He has four people assigned to him all the time. Even Henry has people that are watching him." Carina paused.

"And," Chuck looked at Carina.

"Since Hiram has protection and Lisa is here with us, we believe she is okay. But Sarah and primarily you are not," Carina went on. "Chuck, Fulcrum could get to Ellie or Devon and they are not prepared. They need to know what you are doing and that you are a target of Fulcrum. And because of that, they could become involved.

"Look if we go up to Visalia after Roark, he could just as easily have someone in Los Angeles looking for Bartowski. Your name has been out there a few too many times. And since Vincent was able to find your house, we need someway to protect Ellie and Devon."

Chuck's eyes were as big as saucers. He was not expecting this. "But…"

Casey added, "Your cover in Los Angeles needs to be known by a few more people. Most of your friends, even Jeff and Lester, have some military background. Sheriff Powell knows about you, but needs to know about this threat. And Ellie and Devon need to know."

Carina went on, "And let's be precise. They need to know that you are a Secret Service Agent. And since it looks like we'll get the 10th Cavalry involved again, that you are a Lieutenant Colonel now. Next they need to know that you are working against Fulcrum and Roark. And how bad these people are."

Casey was watching both Chuck and Sarah, "We thought you should be thinking about it before we got there. You would have a little more time to consider it and what you wanted to say." Casey smiled.

Chuck slumped, "Yeah, you're right of course." He looked at Sarah, _'Yep, thinking about what to say will be all we do until we get there. Thanks Casey.' _

**Los Angeles  
January 3, 1871**

Chuck and Sarah were with Lisa and Ellie. They had gotten in earlier that morning and got Ellie before she went to work. Chuck began, "We have a lot to talk over this morning and I would like Devon to be in on it. But first, Lisa was injured. I think it might be a cracked rib. Could you look at it?"

Ellie looked at Chuck, "Certainly." She motioned for him to leave the room. "First, tell me what happened."

Lisa was busy getting her blouse undone and Sarah answered, "We were in a fight and she was thrown against a dresser."

Lisa added, "And he hit me hard in the back with his elbow."

Ellie gave them the impossible look, "Okay, let me see then we can talk about what is going on." After she got done prodding and poking, Ellie said, "Well, we don't need the wrap anymore. It looks like a bruised bone, but I don't think a crack. If after a week it's not better, I'll take another look." She waited until Lisa buttoned up and looked at Sarah. She saw a bruise mark on her neck. "Okay, now the story. What happened?"

Sarah and Chuck had talked about this all night. She wasn't going to do this without him. Sarah smiled at Ellie, "Part of this is what Chuck and I would like to talk about. And it is important that Devon hears this too. Lets go into the dinning room."

When everyone was seated, Chuck began, "We were in a fight and it is not over." He pulled out his Secret Service badge. "The five of us are working for the government in various capacities. I am a Secret Service Agent. Last fall on one of the jobs we had, I was given a temporary rank of Lieutenant Colonel. More than likely we will get support of the army again and I'll be reinstated this month. We are fighting an organization called Fulcrum. They are intent on taking over governments where they can. Our trip up to British Columbia was more than a gold rush adventure; we had to stop their organization from taking over the mines up there. We believe our current efforts have effectively blocked them in the States.

"Because we are pretty close to eliminating them as a threat, they are after us now. Do you remember the Ancients talking about the Ring assassins?" Chuck saw Ellie nod, "Well, Fulcrum has sent two of them after us. One was after Sarah and the other was trying to kill me. The fight in San Francisco this last weekend was with one of their top killers. These people are very dangerous."

Casey began next, "We thought it best to let you know about these people so you would be aware of them. We are going to inform a few people in town so they can help protect you. There is a chance that while we are out fighting the last of this organization, that they could send someone after you. We are going to get some help to stop that from happening."

Ellie was trying to take all of this in. She looked at Sarah, "So what are you?"

Sarah smiled. She and Chuck had talked this one over. She responded, "Well first, I am Chuck's fiancée and when this is over your sister-in-law." That got her a big smile from Ellie. "I am an Agent for the State Department. And now I am the owner of a company called Burton Enterprises. I am also a partner with your bother in a company that has the holdings necessary to block Fulcrum's ventures. We are all partners in that company."

Ellie turned to Casey, "You are a U.S. Marshal, right?"

"Right, and like Chuck, I was recently reinstated as a Lieutenant Colonel. That will likely happen again, because we are requesting support from the 10th Cavalry," Casey responded.

Ellie looked at Carina and Lisa, "And you are a part of this?"

Lisa answered, "Yes, and happily. My grandfather and I were captured by Fulcrum. Chuck, Sarah and Casey freed us. I know now that I would be dead or worse if they didn't come for us."

That made it a little more real for Ellie as she liked Lisa like a little sister and counted her grandfather as a friend. "But what are you doing?" Ellie asked.

"I am an agent now too," Lisa responded.

Chuck added, "She has saved my life and is a true partner."

Ellie blinked. Looking at Carina, "So how do you fit in?"

"I am a former Pinkerton Agent and a partner for a long time with Casey. I have been his deputy and now I am an agent too. But more importantly, I work on protection details. We wanted you to know about this so that you could help us plan for you protection," Carina said while she was getting a paper out.

"Wait, so all those times we were fixing you up, were because you were fighting, what outlaws?" Ellie asked first.

Chuck winced at that question. There were too many times where the truth was stretched a little so that they won't know what he did, "Sorry, but yes."

Devon then asked, "Are you sure they know where we are?"

"Yea well, I ran into a problem on Christmas Eve," Chuck started.

"Those were gun shots! I told you," Ellie said to Devon. "Who was it and were you hurt?"

"He was another man sent to kill me. I was wearing several protective vests and only got bruised," Chuck replied.

"So, that was why Casey had to be Santa Claus?" Ellie went on.

Casey replied with a grunt, "Yes." That elicited chuckles from Lisa and Carina.

"Ellie, we only have a couple days. Then we have to head up to Visalia," Chuck said hoping to close these questions.

"Isn't that where your mine is? Is that a fake or something?" Ellie asked.

"No. It is real and is one of the things we are using to help bring down Fulcrum," Chuck answered.

"Bro, you're the one with the big strike?" Devon surmised.

"Actually, it's two of us. Remember Henry, he has one mine and I have the other that are really doing good." Chuck looked back at Ellie.

"Okay, one more. Are you going to quit after you arrest Fulcrum?" Ellie asked for her last question.

"Wow, we really haven't talked that over. I mean we are still working through where we will have to be," he looked at Sarah and she nodded her head.

Ellie looked at both, "Have to ask, where else will you have to be?"

Sarah decided to handle this one, "Besides our government jobs, which could take us anywhere, I am still running the company I inherited from my grandfather, Burton Enterprises. It has its headquarters in Boston. You see the company consists of the Boston and New York Railroad, the Northeast Shipping Company, and Burton Publications. Now the railroad is not as big as the Baltimore and Ohio, but we rival many other eastern railroads in the amount of track and the volume of traffic. The Northeast Shipping Company is expanding. The ships we have been using to go to San Francisco and back belong to the company. We have recently opened trade with China. That is the part of the company that might allow me to stay in California. Finally, Burton Publications is doing well and I hope to expand its market to the west."

Chuck smiled to himself, she had become more than her father, and she was good at it. He focused back on Ellie and Devon, "There is a lot more we can tell you but first there are some things that Carina needs to ask so we can start working this."

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Okay, was going to say that they rappelled over the side of the balcony, but it turns out rappelling was not perfected until 1879 by Jean Esteril Charlet and two other guides. See Google._

_Treatment for a cracked rib had included wrapping the chest to immobilize the area. But apparently that has changed with a concern toward shortness of breath leading to pneumonia. See Google._

Partner, Please leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24 the Camp

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 24—the Camp

**Visalia  
January 10, 1871**

Chuck had gotten rooms at the Imperial Hotel in Visalia. It was the same hotel he stayed at the last time. The ladies were happy with it. Chuck was in his room and was deciphering the morning messages. They got confirmation that twenty members of the 10th Cavalry would be joining them on the afternoon of the 11th. One of the messages confirmed that Roark had left Seattle. Another message confirmed everything was normal back in Los Angeles. Chuck was happy that he told Ellie about what the Ancients had done to him and the flashes. She seemed more interested and supportive. Chuck finished the messages and went to Sarah's door.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked after knocking.

Sarah opened the door and smiled, "Yes, I am hungry after the ride up here." She was wearing another riding outfit with enough folds to cover the weapons she had. She was also wearing a new vest. Chuck had new ones made. After the run in with Colt they all agreed to wear them.

Sarah took Chuck's arm and they knocked on Lisa's door. Lisa opened the door immediately. "Where's breakfast?" She saw Casey and Carina coming out into the hall. Together they headed down to the hotel restaurant.

Chuck and the others finished a big breakfast and were wondering why it seemed so many riders were coming into town. When they went out of the hotel, Chuck asked the clerk what was happening.

The clerk pointed to the doors leading to a large hall, "We have an auction this morning. One of the local ranches is being auctioned along with several art objects from the collection there. The information on the ranch and the pieces being auctioned are on the table to the side. There is a little time before the auction. It starts at ten o'clock."

Chuck saw the people heading for the room. Sarah was curious and so was Lisa. Sarah asked first, "Can we go see what they have?"

Chuck nodded and Carina shrugged her shoulders. She did not see any problems with that. Heading into the auction room, they went over to the table. Chuck thought it was funny that they had just come by the ranch on the way into town. The way he figured, the last stop they made before coming into town was on the ranch. He was trying to remember if there was anything special about it. Then he saw the Ancients' symbol on the map.

_Ellipse bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot on top right of line and outside the circles_

_Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle and below, dot on bottom of line outside circle_

_Arms cache, bloody battle_

Chuck was trying to figure out what it all meant. The first part meant extreme danger followed by a fortress. Then the symbols showed that an elder was requesting assistance. Finally, the fortress contained an arms cache. The elder was expecting a bloody battle, but he could not put a date on it. He continued to study the map, looking for the key and the date of origin.

Sarah came up beside him, "Interesting map."

Chuck barely came out of his concentrated stare at the map. He looked over at her, "It has symbols on it from one of the Ancients, like he was reaching out for help. Seems very authentic."

Sarah whispered, "Did you flash on it?"

Chuck answered, "Yeah, something about a battle. I have a feeling that we should buy this and the land. I was going to the Assay Office to see Mr. Pendleton and then bank this morning. I can check how the mine is doing and use money from it."

"Well, I have some money from the last meeting with the Admiral. Do you want us to buy it or our partnership?" Sarah looked at him.

"Oh, this is more of a thing about the Ancients than something to do with Fulcrum. I mean it's not something that the partnership as to do. But if they would like to join in, that would be fine," he replied.

"What would be fine?" Carina caught the last of what Chuck said.

Chuck got them all together and went to the corner of the room and explained. They agreed to help and all have a share in the ranch according to their partnership. They first went to the Assay Office and then the bank. The total available between them was a little over ten thousand dollars.

After making their morning rounds, they hurried to the auction hall. Chuck realized they were now selling the ranch. He knew he had to get it and hoped it would not be beyond his reach. The auctioneer said, five thousand seven hundred. Chuck raised his hand, "Throw in the map and I'll buy it for $6,000." Everyone was surprised at new participant. There were two more bids and Chuck bought the ranch for $6,250. He went up to the front to sign for it. The bank manager was on the front row and vouched for him. Chuck signed a note to draw the money from the bank and the manager counter signed it. They gave Chuck the title and the map. Smiling he went back to where the rest were seated.

Chuck asked, "Was there anything else that you would like to bid on?"

"Yes, it should be up next," Carina said turning to get a better look at the front.

The item Carina wanted was next. It was a pearl necklace. The auctioneer described it as a family heirloom. The pearls were genuine and the chain was silver. Chuck looked at Casey. He shrugged. Carina was excited when she finally got the necklace. Her last bid was $350. When she got back she gave the necklace to Casey. He put it around her neck and fixed the clasp. Her smile was huge. They stayed for the remainder of the auction. Chuck did bid on a painting of mountains. The description said it was done from the front porch of the ranch house.

Chuck saw the bank manager coming out of the auction hall. He was walking with a family, a man, his wife, two teenage boys and young girl. The manager walked up to Chuck, "Mr. Bartowski, this is the foreman, Dave Peters, his wife and children. They have been running the ranch for the past six month while we got the paperwork ready to sell it."

Chuck was hoping there would be people at the ranch. "Hi, I am Chuck Bartowski, and these are my partners." He introduced everyone.

Dave introduced his family, "Here's my wife Donna, my oldest David, next Dan and finally Beth."

The bank manager continued, "Dave is a good guy."

Chuck thought back to the auction. He did not remember seeing who was bidding on the ranch. He looked at the manager, "What happened?"

"Well, Dave was bidding on the ranch. He was not able to go above $5,000 and certainly not bid against you."

Chuck looked at the family. They were not desperate. But then, he could not just throw them out. It seemed reasonable to have them stay on if they wanted. "Are you still out at the ranch?"

"Yes sir, like Mr. Combs said we were bidding on the ranch. We were hoping that if we were not the winning bid, we could stay on and mange the ranch. And if not, we'd like a couple days to move…"

Chuck held up his hand, "Look, we are headed out to the ranch tomorrow. We'll meet you out there and we can discuss it." He thought better of them just going out there without a warning about Fulcrum coming, or already being in town. "We've had some trouble following us. It might be following us out to the ranch. But be careful and if you go back out there tonight, stay close to the ranch house."

There was a chorus of thank you. Chuck shook everyone's hand and then they went to meet the Sheriff.

**Visalia  
January 11, 1871**

Chuck came down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel. He had already been down to get his horse and saddle it. His last loads were his saddlebags and rifle. He saw Casey holding the door for Carina. "Everything all ready?"

Casey grunted, "Right. That's the last of it. Lisa and Sarah are waiting."

Carina took Casey's arm and they went to the dining room. Casey held the seat for Carina and then Chuck and Casey took their seats. Sarah and Lisa were sipping their drinks. Chuck got the coffee pot beside the table and poured Casey and Carina a cup. After the waiter came over for their orders, Chuck began, "I studied the map last night. Looking at all of the markings there should be a fortress hideout. I wanted to check that out today. I'll need to talk with the Peters first."

Lisa brightened, "Oh, a treasure hunt?"

"No, I'm expecting a hornet's nest with outlaws." He saw that each of the ladies had a holster and their revolvers were strapped down to her leg. "I am going to assume we have to protect the Peters while we go check the fortress. We'll figure out how to do that once we get out there."

The trip out to the ranch went fast only an hour trip. The roads were good and Chuck was happy. The trail up to the ranch house was fairly smooth. They saw the Peters family out in front of the ranch house waving. Chuck pulled up.

"Good morning," Chuck called out. He came to a halt just on the other side of the ranch house. The others pulled up beside him. "Everything okay out here?"

Dave had already moved forward to shake hands, "Oh, yes sir. And welcome everyone to the ranch."

Chuck got down off his horse and shook everyone's hand. So did the others.

Donna said, "We have coffee and biscuits. Please come this way." Donna led them to the dining room.

The boys were drawn to Lisa and sat next to her. Beth kept following Chuck around and was seated next to him at the table. The ranch house was an Old Spanish construction. The outside walls were stucco. There was a small courtyard at the entrance and large double doors at the front. That opened to a large hall leading to the kitchen in the back. A study was on the left and large living room on the right. The dining room was in the back next to the kitchen. It was large enough to hold twelve. The hallway to the bedrooms went between the dining room and the study.

Dave asked the first question, "So why did you buy this ranch? Mr. Combs thought you were into mining. Are you going to do some prospecting here?"

Chuck looked over at Dave, "No, I saw a marking on the map that indicated there may be an outlaw hideout in the southeast corner."

"Oh, you mean the falling rock pond?" Beth asked.

Chuck was caught off guard, "What?"

David quickly answered, "Down toward the south there is a ring of rocks that surround a pool of water. We can show you. It is an easy ride from here."

"Ever see signs of people being down there?" Casey asked.

David replied, "It's mainly rock. I've never noticed any. And there haven't been any fires down there."

Lisa got interested, "Do you go down there a lot?"

Beth smiled, "Yeah, I learned to swim in the pond. It was fun."

Chuck thought there was still a chance they were not talking about the same thing. David said the pond was to the south not southeast. "We'll check it out."

Beth wouldn't let it go, "We can show you."

Sarah interrupted, "Let's eat then we will see if that map that Chuck brought is the same as where you are talking about." Chuck spread the map out on the table.

Chuck explained the marking to the kids and started at the front entrance, "Okay here the road to Visalia and here is the trail leading to the ranch house. See how it winds, just like the trail does out front. Here are the hills on the east side of the ranch. Now this is the corner I think has some kind of fortress."

David and his dad kept looking at it. David said, "There's something wrong. The pond is closer than those hills." He looked at his dad, "But that is where they said the end of the property was, wasn't it?"

Dave turned the map to line up with the property, "You're right."

Chuck looked at the map and a depression that was indicated by the south side. "When was the road to Visalia built?"

"I really don't know. But not real recent," Dave answered.

Dave's wife thought for a minute and then added, "I heard they built this road about two years before the railroad. Before that it wasn't much more than a trail. So that's maybe ten years ago."

Chuck looked at Casey, "Okay, the pond could be some distance from where we will be headed. The ranch is supposed to be 30,000 acres. Other than following the road and the west dry river bed, it is essentially a rectangle." He looked at the title and then the map, just to make sure. "So from the western dry river bed it should be about six and a half miles to the end of the property in the eastern hills and then over seven miles from the road to the north. If we go over to look there should be some marker at the southwest corner." Chuck was a little bothered by this. If the ranch foreman was told the boundaries were short of the real end, there could be some real trouble.

"Can we show you the pond?" Beth asked again.

Lisa was still interested. She suggested, "I'll go with you to the pond and then bring them back."

Carina added, "I'll stay with the kids."

Dave said, "I'll go with you."

Casey spoke up, "You know, Chuck is going to be right. This mapping stuff was what he did in the war. You better bring your rifle if you come with us."

Chuck looked at Beth and took her hand, "I do want to go out with you. But let me go with your dad out there first. Then if it is safe, we'll all go out there for a picnic." He turned to Lisa, Sarah and Carina, "I would rather you three stay here, especially since Dave is coming with us."

Sarah nodded and Casey grunted and that was it. Chuck, Casey and Dave rode over to the pond. Chuck was keeping track as they went and was checking with some simple angles for the distance. He figured the pond was only two miles from the house. It needed to be three or more if it was to the end of the property.

"There must be a spring in here some place." Chuck pointed to the rocks, "Look a couple of the boulders have drill marks. It must have been done to clear the road. This would be a good place for watering." They got off their horses. Chuck got a drink of the water. Then they let the horses water.

Dave answered, "They haven't run any stock here for a few years from what I have been told. Those trees to the north were going to be the new thing, oranges."

Chuck laughed, "The new gold of California. Well, I'll tell you what. Depending what is over the next ridge, I'd use this pond to start an irrigation system for those orange fields and extend them down to the south." He came out if it. "Okay, sorry. Now, I would rather you went back. The people after Casey and I are killers. The indication from the map is that we should expect them here."

"Chuck, I think I can hold my own. I was in Company A of the 2nd Mass," Dave replied.

"Okay, come along. I'll take lead. Casey and Dave you take flank on left and right behind me. We'll move as a diamond. When we get into a path with no room, Dave you follow me. Casey you take the rear. The fortress should be over the ridge and not much more than a half mile." They saddled up and rode around the pond and the boulders.

After getting to the top of the ridge, Chuck pointed to some rock out cropping. "That's probably it. Watch for any sign of someone coming this way."

They went slowly over to the rocks. The ridge sloped just a few feet and leveled out. The rocks were an outcropping that stood thirty or more feet. They made almost a second wall next to the mesa. The rocks continued down over the next slope to the north. Chuck studied the ground before them and the bushes and trees. He saw no sign of recent travelers. There was an old worn path in front of the rocks. He could not judge how old it was. For long stretches there were no plants and no rocks on the path. Then at irregular intervals there were rock falls that covered the path.

After they had gone a few hundred yards, Chuck saw the sign carved in the rock. There was a circle around the traces of another circle. A line appeared in the center. Again it was not continuous. Finally on top there was a hint of a dimple in the rock on the right of the line. Chuck dismounted and drew his rifle from the scabbard.

Chuck turned to Casey and Dave, "There should be an entrance just over there." He pointed to the rocks to the left. "I'll look. Other than the old trail, I have not seen anything. Have you?" They shook their heads. "Take the horses over there and stake them. I'll be just a minute."

Chuck climbed the rock getting about ten feet up from where they were. He continued walking on the ledge that had formed there. He continued for another twenty feet and found where the rock doubled back. That was the entrance. It was a steep slope up another twenty feet behind the front rock and then over the top.

"Found it. It is over here and then up. The way I came up looks to be the best." Chuck watched them start up the hill. He began to climb up the entrance. There were footholds but they were old, not really worn from use but more from the weather. Chuck got to the top and ducked down. Below him and to the right was a natural bowl between the rock cropping and the Mesa. There was a small pool of water, some grass and a few tall trees. There was an encampment on the far side of the bowl. There appeared to be a trail leading to the south tight against the wall of the Mesa. The entrance forked at the top. There was a path down to the bowl again between the outcropping. The other path continued along the ridgeline. It appeared to go to the other side of the bowl and then down, disappearing behind some rock.

When Casey reached Chuck, Chuck motioned to the encampment. There was not too much to it. The camp had two large tents, a make shift log corral, and a fire pit which was currently out. There were three horses and six mules in the corral and an old wagon next to the corral. A man was at the wagon apparently working on something. When Dave got to the top, they showed him the set up.

Casey asked, "How do you want to play this?"

"I don't see any thing in particular from here to identify them. I think we have enough time to go back to town and get the 10th," Chuck answered.

Dave asked, "Do you want us to come back here?"

"No, I think I have a pretty good idea where the back trail comes out. We'll come back in that way. This entrance is just a little too far from the camp. We would be on foot and in the open going to the camp."

Casey turned, "Then we better get going."

They went back down the entrance. Chuck said, "We'll stop by the ranch and let them know. Casey and I will go back into town. We'll meet up with the unit from the 10th and then come out to the ranch."

When they got to the ranch, Chuck explained what they found from their trip.

Sarah thought about it and asked, "Do we still want the unit from the 10th to remain undercover? If so, how about Carina and I go get them? If you go, they'll likely form-up and come to attention."

Chuck and Casey nodded. Chuck said, "Of course you are right."

Carina popped up, "Wait, I'd rather stay and check the ranch a little more. I need to find some good defensive positions."

Casey turned to her, "Yeah, I'll help. Lisa, you could go instead. Okay?"

"Yeah sure," Lisa looked at Chuck and Sarah. They both agreed.

Chuck gave Sarah a hug and said, "Be careful."

Sarah hugged him back, "I know. We'll be safe."

Sarah and Lisa stopped at the Sheriff's office. They explained what was happening. A little after that discussion, the men from the 10th started to filter into town. Sarah caught up with one of them and let him know who they were and they wanted everyone to meet on the road east of town.

When they met the men, Lisa was happy. The Sergeant she met along the way to Fallon was with them. He recognized her too. "Good afternoon, Miss Schwartz. Glad to see you."

"Sergeant Mills, I am happy to see you too." She looked over to Sarah, "Sarah do you remember Sergeant Mills? He was with us at Fallon."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for coming. Lieutenant Peterson, thank you for coming too. We were sent to get you because we have found a possible hideout at a ranch outside of town. We want to keep you undercover, as best we can. So we recommend that we go back to the ranch in two groups. And as Lieutenant Colonels Bartowski and Casey agreed, we do not want you to go in formation. Lieutenant Peterson, please divide your men. Lisa will go with the first group," Sarah concluded.

Lisa and Sergeant Mills lead the first group. Sarah and Lieutenant Peterson followed after ten minutes had passed. They met up at the ranch and Chuck had put together another map of what he saw from the ridge. He showed them where he thought the Mesa turned to run along the road from Visalia. Casey and two other sharpshooters were sent to the ridge. They would have a clear shot into the camp and be able to deal with any surprises.

Chuck had four men stay at the ranch and Carina showed them the positions she recommended. Chuck and the Lieutenant led with the ladies following and then the rest of the men. The trail to the hideout came off the road about five miles from the ranch. It snaked along a riverbed and then went behind a ridge. When they came to the mesa, the trail followed around the mesa to the camp.

Chuck went into the camp first followed by the Lieutenant, Sergeant and four troopers. Sarah, Lisa and Carina were next. Behind them were the other men. It was getting to be dusk. The sun was almost down. But the bowl of the hideout was lit and it was easy to see what was happening.

There were ten men that were visible. Their leader came to Chuck, "What can we do for you?"

Chuck pulled his horse up as he began to flash:

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot in top left corner of circle_

_Circle within Circle bisected by straight line extending above the circle, dot on bottom and outside the circles_

_Newspaper article U.S Marshal Joe Miller shot in back while sitting at game of cards_

_Federal warrants for murder and theft_

Chuck knew this was going to get bad and fast. He was the killer Carina was hunting, the man that shot her to be husband in the back. His name was Daniel Shaw and he was a Ring assassin. He set up people for gunfights where they had no chance. And when there was a possibility that the other person was faster, he shot them in some kind of an ambush. He hoped that Carina was sufficiently hidden behind Sergeant Mills. Chuck began, "Yes, put down your weapons. You are under arrest."

That was the signal to the troopers that they should bring their guns to bear. Their rifles were swinging into position, when Shaw saw Carina's face. Shaw shouted, "Never!" Pulling his gun, "Die!" Shaw's first two shots knocked Carina out of her saddled. Chuck lunged ahead to block the third shot while shooting at the two men next to Shaw. Shaw's third shot glanced along the front of Chuck's chest. It knocked him back, but he did not fall off of his horse. He pushed himself forwarded and jumped off the horse at Shaw. He was not going to get another shot. They landed hard on the ground.

The Lieutenant, Sergeant and four troopers had spread out and two of the troopers had fallen. There were more of Shaw's men coming from around the backside of the camp. While the shooting continued, most of the troopers dismounted and went to cover positions on either side of the path to the camp.

Sarah got off two shots before she dismounted. She was sure she had hit two of Shaw's men. But it seemed like they just kept coming. When she got down, she saw Carina on the ground and went to her. While Sarah was trying to pull Carina to cover, a bullet hit her side. Sergeant Mills ducked from cover and pulled them both to safety.

Casey was amazed. What appeared to be ten men turned into more than thirty. At least twenty men came from behind the camp. Casey and his Sharpshooters were picking them off as they showed themselves. After the first three went down, the men from the camp saw where the sharpshooters were and were beginning to fire back.

Lisa had moved to the opposite side of the road from Sarah. She was in the process of reloading. She hit one of the men before getting to her position and another that was coming from the back of the camp. Her hat was shot off as she came up for her next shot. She was sure she got the men who did it and tried to retrieve the hat when she got back behind the bolder.

Chuck had heard the continuing fire fight while he and Shaw battled on the ground. Neither was interested in standing up as they quickly realized they could become a target of the shooting. Rolling on the ground as one was on top he would try hard to hit the other. Shaw had quickly realized that Chuck was wearing a vest, so all of his punches were to Chuck's head and face. On one of the rolls, Shaw reached for his knife. He came out on top and with both hands prepared to bring the knife down into Chuck's throat.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Oranges were introduced to San Diego in 1769. See Wikipedia._

_Several Californians joined the North in the Civil War. According to Wikipedia Company A of the 2__nd__ Cavalry of Massachusetts was all California._

_Had these before, but for Chuck:_

_Several references in Wikipedia and Google provided background for the Engineers during the Civil War. At first they were used primarily for maps. _

Partner, please leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25 the Caves

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 25—the Caves

**Ranch East of Visalia  
January 11, 1871**

Shaw was sitting on Chuck ready to plunge his knife into Chuck's throat. At that same instant a shot rang out. Shaw's shoulder was slammed forward into Chuck. The blood was dripping down Shaw's shirt and on to Chuck. Chuck grabbed Shaw's hands. Chuck could see in Shaw's eyes that Shaw was beyond any rational thought. He was focused only on killing Chuck. Shaw pulled back and threw his weight into driving the knife at his target. It came quickly and Chuck was able to deflect the attempt but the knife still dug into his shoulder above the vest. Chuck pulled hard and scissored his legs once more to gain a position on top. Shaw tried to push the knife up to Chuck. When that happened, Chuck was able to push the knife back at and into Shaw. It was Shaw's last move.

With Casey's sharpshooters picking off any movement and the soldiers handling any forward motion, the rest of Shaw's men surrendered. Chuck got up and walked over to the Lieutenant, "Where is your medic?"

"I am sorry sir, he was shot trying to get to the girls," the Lieutenant reported.

When he heard the report Chuck waivered. Lisa came up to him. She helped him steady himself. Chuck looked at the Lieutenant, "Okay then, make sure these men are disarmed and start taking them back to town. Send out some buckboards so we can get the wounded back. And have one of your men get the buckboards from the ranch. I'll see to the wounded."

Chuck turn to Lisa, "Help me over to Sarah and Carina." He had Lisa help. She took off their blouses and removed their vests. Through their undergarments Chuck could see the vests did not stop the bullets. Carina had been shot twice and Sarah once in the side. Chuck looked back at Lisa, "Help me clean off real quick and I'll see what I can do."

Lisa used her canteen water to clean off Chuck's face. Between the two of them they got his nose to stop bleeding. Then he took off his shirt and vest. "Sorry about this, but I need you to do something with the cut shoulder. Every time I move my arm the pain is terrible. Please get my saddlebags. There is a kit in there."

Sergeant Mills was now with them and went to get the saddlebags. When he brought them over, Chuck explained what he thought needed to be done. Lisa nodded and cleaned the area around the shoulder wound and then poured a little alcohol over the wound area and wiped it away. She used the needles from Chuck's kit and sewed up the wound. Then after putting some iodine over the area, she put a bandage on.

Chuck smiled at her, "See, anytime you want, you can join Ellie at the hospital. Okay, now let's see what we can do for Sarah, Carina and the others." When he got to them again, both were still unconscious. Carina was still bleeding heavily. The bandage applied to Sarah seemed to be holding her flow. Chuck motioned to the Sergeant, "While I work on them see if you can get a little more light and a shelter around us. After that bring the men with the most serious wounds up here."

Chuck rolled out his kit next to Carina. He got the syringe out and loaded it with Morphine. He hesitated a second. He had seen his sister do it many times but still did not like it. Chuck injected the morphine. He opened her undergarment. She had taken two bullets straight on. He cursed himself for the vests not working like they should. He had a probe in the kit and checked the depth of the wounds. He was happy that they did not seem too deep. One was resting next to her ribs and the other was just between two ribs. They were both bleeding a steady pace and he knew they could not wait for the two or three hours into town for the doctor. Lisa stayed with him and helped clean off the blood so that he had a clear view. Chuck completed the extraction of the bullets and cleaned the wounds. As carefully as he could he stitched the wounds. After bandaging her again, the wounds stopped bleeding. Finally, he got one of his extra undershirts from the saddlebags and put it on her. They turned her over to Sergeant Mills next. He covered her with two blankets as nightfall had begun and it was getting cold.

Chuck saw the two wounded soldiers next. One was shot in the arm. The bullet made a clear exit without hitting anything else. Chuck had Lisa bandage the wound and went to the next soldier. His wound was lesser, just a crease along the shoulder. Chuck bandaged it.

Chuck went to Sarah next. She had started to come around. He got next to her and said, "Sorry, the vest did not work completely. You are not bleeding much." He saw her nod. "I took care of Carina and got the bullets out. The bleeding has stopped. She looks pretty stable." She nodded again. "I am going to work on your wound now. First, you're going to get a morphine shot like Carina. Then I'll get the bullet out. Sorry, you'll feel this while I am getting it out."

Chuck tried to work as fast as he could. He spent a little more time than he wanted cleaning the wound. He could see fibers from what she was wearing in the wound and cleaned them out. After stitching the area, he put a bandage on and gave her a shirt to wear.

Chuck bent over and gave her a kiss. "I need to check on Carina. Those buckboards should be here soon."

Sarah smiled, "Okay."

Chuck went back to Carina. He started by checking her temperature. She was coming around and looked at Chuck, "Did you get him?"

"Yes, we did." Chuck saw Casey coming into the camp and waved him over. "I think Casey and I did the job."

Casey walked up to the screen, "How is she?"

"I am fine." Carina only saw the two of them and began to worry, "Where's Sarah and Lisa? Are they okay?"

"Lisa is fine. Sarah was shot in the side but is doing well," Chuck replied.

Casey smiled at the report. He pulled Chuck aside, "So, how is she?"

"She took two direct shots to the chest. I got the slugs out and stitched the wounds. There was a lot of blood loss but I think she'll be okay. And it was Shaw, the man who killed her fiancée," Chuck reported.

Casey grunted, "Good, that should make things better for her."

Chuck saw the buckboards coming into the camp. "They're here. Let's load the girls in that larger one."

Casey drove the buckboard. Chuck and Lisa were in the back with Sarah and Carina.

**Visalia  
January 12, 1871**

The hotel helped them switch the rooms around. Sarah and Carina were in a room together. The doctor had seen them the night before and said that Chuck did a marvelous job. The stitches held during the ride to town. They were up in the room for breakfast.

Sarah was sitting in bed with her breakfast tray, "I am feeling better this morning. I did not have any problems bathing."

Chuck smiled. He knew that she wanted to go with them. Casey, Lisa and some of the soldiers were going back out to the ranch this morning. The Lieutenant left a small squad at the hideout. They were going to meet up with them this morning and search the camp. Chuck replied, "That's good. You'll be able to help Carina. I agree with the doctor. You both need a few days so those stitches take. We'll go slow this morning out to the ranch and then to the camp. You both have to promise to stay in the carriage.

Carina spoke up, "I feel pretty good. I will be fine."

Casey smiled at her, "I can imagine with as much morphine as they put in you. You need to take it easy." He paused, "If you start having any problems breathing, don't forget to tell us."

After breakfast Chuck went to Sarah and gave her a kiss, "I love you."

"I'll be careful," Sarah smiled.

The sky was clear. They rode back to the ranch and then went out to the camp. Chuck started going through the items at the camp. Casey looked at the back of the camp and found a large stock of weapons including Gatling Guns.

Casey came up to Chuck, "I know we're looking for anything that has a Fulcrum symbol on it and anything that might lead us to Roark. But is there anything else?"

"Yes, if you find any papers, letters, or maps, let Sarah and Carina take a look at them. We can set them up over at the table there. I am sure they would be more comfortable. And if you see anything that looks like this," he drew a circle with a line through the middle, "let me know right away."

They spent the next hour going through the camp and had a good size stack of papers and books beside Sarah and Carina. About that time the Lieutenant came with a buckboard. Chuck showed him what they had found and they loaded everything into the buckboard.

Chuck got on his horse and said, "You can take the guns back to the Sheriff. I don't think we'll need your men out here either. You can have them stay at the ranch. I'm going to the other entrance and follow the wall trail. Those rocks over there that make the north wall of this basin block another area, which is far bigger than this. I am going to do a little scouting over there." He looked at his watch, "I should be back in time for lunch."

The others continued to go through the papers and Chuck went to the back where the trail went through the outcropping. He got to the top of the rock wall and looked at the trail. He studied it for a little and swung down off his horse. It appeared to be wide enough for horse and rider but there was little to no room to turn around. He tied of his horse to the rock and got his rifle. He started walking the trail.

Chuck could see off to the west the orange groves. The trees looked like they were bearing fruit. When he looked to the east, he could see the tall trees. The trail continued as smoothed rock. The weather had beaten down the path. Chuck could see no marks or sign that it had been used in years.

Chuck wondered, _'The markings on the map had proven correct. There was a fortress. And there certainly was danger. But that was new. Fulcrum certainly was not around when the symbol was drawn on the map. So there was still danger out there, but more importantly, an elder needed assistance.'_

Chuck found the path began to descend. He looked to the valley between the outcropping and the Mesa. There was a pond on the other side of the rockslide. Chuck imagined that it was the feeder for the pond at the camp and possibly the falling rock pond. It was double the size of the other two. The area by the pond did not have trees. It was a grassy area. He went to the edge of the pond and took a sip of the water. It seemed fresh and clean. He studied the grassy and muddy rim around the pond. He could see tracks from several animals. The most interesting were hoof prints of unshod horses. Based on the depth of the print, it appeared to be as many as six horses. As he looked to the back of the valley he could see the rock wall joined with the mesa. There were trees back there. Some were the tall trees he had been marveling at. He knew that further to the east were the giant Sequoias, but he was not sure how spread they were. He made his way down the trail to the floor of the valley. It seemed peaceful enough. He went along the wall to see if there were more symbols. After going a couple hundred yards and seeing no symbols, Chuck turn into the middle of the valley.

In the middle, what he thought was likely the exact middle, there was a path. It was not used but the foliage on it was at a minimum. Chuck went along the path to the north and realized that this could be a part of the overall symbol. If that was right, the right was the line that bisected the circle and the dot for assistance would be back by the camp or road to it. He hurried back to his horse and then went back to the camp.

Chuck came into camp as they were finishing the papers. "Well, there is a big canyon over on the other side of the pile of rocks. Looks like a good valley. There are some wild horses back there. My guess was there are about six. The north wall has some tall trees. Could be Sequoias, but I did not get close enough to make sure. I did not find any separate symbols, but I think the whole valley makes a symbol, with the path down the middle as the line in the circle. How are you doing? Feeling okay?"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, we are doing okay. It feels better here than it would have staying in the carriage."

"We're all done. We have separated the papers showing Fulcrum's intentions," Carina pointed at the stack.

"Did you find everything?" Lisa asked as she watched Chuck look around.

"Well no, I am still looking for a hole, circle or maybe a cave. Should be along the trail out of the camp," Chuck replied.

They packed up and headed back. Moving along the trail out of the camp he searched along the trail. Finally he spotted it. There was the path going off the trail to the south. While the trail bent back to the west to join the road to Visalia, the path stayed to the south and started to get closer to the mesa.

Chuck thought the mesa had to have it. "I think that path over there might be something to check on."

Sarah smiled, "Hey, I'll go with you. I still need to stretch a little after sitting all morning." Carina shook her head.

Casey got down from his horse, "I'll stay with Carina. We'll wait for you."

Lisa was a little concerned about Carina and stayed behind too.

Chuck got off his horse and hitched it to a tree. He helped Sarah down from the carriage and walked straight back to the mesa wall. About one hundred yards into that trek, he found the group of bushes blocking a dark patch in the wall. He cut away the bushes and found the opening to a cave. Sarah waited for him to move the bushes.

Standing at the opening of the cave, Chuck and Sarah could not see the back wall. Chuck knew better than to go into a cave without a light and a clear path to get out. He went back to his horse. Chuck said as he came up to the carriage, "We found a cave. I think it is a part of the symbol. Sarah and I will take a quick look and be back."

Chuck got his rope, a box of candles, a hammer and drill. They went back to the cave. He knew the caves in the area could be rather large. He had heard reports of one cave with miles of passages. Chuck said, "We will take this real nice and slow. If you have any problems, we'll head back and try this another day."

Sarah took his hand, "I'm fine. It does not hurt that much. But I'll let you know."

Chuck could see another opening that was small compared to the first chamber. They ducked their heads going through the opening. It was still dark in the cave and Chuck lit one of the candles. Chuck went to the walls of the cave and looked to see if there were any symbols.

Sarah was a little surprised that the walls glistened, "Wow, just look at the walls." It was obvious that that were several minerals in the formations along the walls. They went to the back of the chamber and could see that it when on. Chuck left a candle at the back of the chamber and they went through the opening. After a narrow passageway there was another chamber. The chamber had several stalactites and was damp.

"Hold still, listen," Chuck asked. "Hear it?" They could hear water rushing in the background. Leaving another candle, they found a stream in the next chamber.

The next chamber contained not only a stream but also a symbol from an elder. It was barely recognizable, as the drippings had covered it. Chuck scraped a little away to make sure there was an original symbol. He was rewarded with a clear symbol directing him to the next room. Chuck left a candle and they went to the next room. They saw symbols at the beginning. Chuck started to explain, "Those are from an Ancient elder explaining travels to this area. It tells the story of traveling through the Rocky Mountains and then going around a desert area." Chuck thought it sounded like he was the guide. "The elder must have led some small troop headed to California. He broke off going north to find another force that was to link up with the group he led. But he found an opposing army training in this hidden valley and saw the evil ones with this army." Chuck thought about that, "It must be the Ring. The elder sent out various signs as a warning." Chuck smiled at Sarah, "That must have been how the symbols got on the map." She understood. "Finally, with help from some men in the area, they were able to throw down rock on the army. That's the rockslide separating the camp from the valley.

"There were a few battles in the Mexican-American War that were around Los Angeles and San Diego. The U.S. Army and Marines were not fighting a Mexican Army. There was a local force. It was a militia of Californians, or Californios. They were loyal to Mexico. It is possible that the group here could have been from ranches just south of Sacramento. From the symbols I guess about forty or fifty men. According to the story, the rockslide got them. When we get more time, I'll check the top and see how the slide was started," Chuck explained to Sarah.

Chuck decided that something must have happened to the elder. "The elder stayed in the area for several years. It talks about the other caves in the area, water supplies, and abundance of elk." Chuck realized at that point the tale must be over twenty or thirty years old. The elk population once covering most of central and southern California was now concentrated just south of the cave near his mine. Chuck followed the symbols. The last indicated there was one more chamber and made by trusted friends older than the elder. "Looks like on more chamber to look at."

Chuck found the passage. The next chamber had to be older. Chuck helped Sarah into the room. It had symbols and paintings that were from a different people. He smiled. This story had been told as a part of his training with the Ancients. He turned to point out the markings when they hear an explosion and rocks falling.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_Syringes were used in developed in 1853. See Wikipedia._

_Gatling guns were available at this point. The US Army had accepted it in 1866. See Wikipedia._

_Little imagining going on with the Caves and symbols. There were paintings dated back over a thousand years in the Chumash caves at Santa Barbara. The Potwisha or Monachee made petroglyphs in the rocks around the Sequoia National Park, most notable is the Hospital Rock. Also, the Park has some of California's largest caves. Sequoia National Park has several long caves. One has more than 17 miles of passageways. See Wikipedia._

_Had to check orange season in California, appears they start in mid-November but are better in February to April. See Google_

_Okay another imagining. The Wikipedia description of the Mexican-American War and the action in California shows a small force under General Kearny traveling from New Mexico to California and then fighting in San Diego and Los Angeles. Commodore Stockton reinforced them. Stockton's men came by ship earlier to the area. See Wikipedia. _

Partner, please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26 the Sunset

Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."

-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 26—the Sunset

**Ranch East of Visalia  
January 12, 1871**

Lisa smiled. They were trying to determine how to get all the prisoners up to Sacramento. "This should be easy. We went through thirty two bed rolls or the looks of them."

"Oh crap, there were only thirty-one of them including Shaw," Casey jumped out of the carriage with his revolver out. "Carina, you stay here. Lisa, come on."

They heard a big rumble and rocks falling. They looked at each other. Carina said, "You don't think..."

"Yes of course," Casey grunted.

Lisa got her revolver out. "Hold on a second," Lisa went to the other buckboard and got out two lanterns. "They left these at the camp."

Casey got one and headed to the cave with Lisa. They were cautious entering the cave. It was dusty but they could make out the back exit from the first chamber. Casey could see another opening. He had to bend over quite a bit to get through this. Lisa was right behind. They saw one of candles Chuck left. It was the chamber with the glistening wall. The sidewall was collapsed.

Lisa screamed, "Look!"

There was a pair of boots under the rubble. Casey went over to them and put the lantern next to them. "It's not them. This is some kind of knee high army boot," he grunted as he started to pull on the man that was wearing them. "He is not moving. We'll have to clear some rock."

Lisa put her lantern down. She heard it scrape the rock and then a couple other sounds. Before they started she held up her hand, "Wait, listen." They were silent. Then they heard it. "That's Chuck." Lisa tapped out a message on the wall, _'Casey and Lisa here. How are you?'_

Chuck replied, _'Chuck and Sarah here and fine. Too much rock to get through. Walls seem thin. Will try here.'_

'_Rocks fell on someone, possibly Fulcrum. Will have to dig him out,'_ Lisa replied.

'_Going to start. See if Dave has any drills back at ranch,' _Chuck ended.

Casey turned to Lisa, "You go back with Carina. Get Dave and the troops that have worked in coalmines before and come back. I'll be fine. He isn't going anywhere."

Lisa tapped out another outlining the plan and saying to pause on the hour to check-in. "I told them to check in hourly. I'll be right back."

Casey pointed to the wall, "Looks like he was planning this. He had an extra charge here and pulled the fuse to it. He was going to drop this wall anyhow. Chuck and Sarah must have given him the extra push. But the ceiling got him. See what is left up there is all new rock."

Chuck on the other side of the wall looked at Sarah, "Well, this is a little dramatic, but at last we are alone." He smiled. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I know. But I think under the circumstances, we better work on getting out," she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Chuck brought the drill along in case they ran into some wall that needed clearing. He did not expect to bring a whole wall down in order to get out. He found a good starting point. It seemed to be mainly quartz and some mineral veins. Sarah took a seat against one of the dry walls. The sound of Chuck and the water running in the background permeated the cave.

Chuck was making good progress through the wall. He had worked an opening that would be more than big enough to crawl through. With the angles used to chip out the rock, the hole was going to be bigger. Chuck did it that way so that he would be able to swing his hammer at the drill when he was a couple feet into the hole.

The hole was taking shape when Lisa got back with Dave and the first drills and hammers for that side of the wall. Dave had a few candles with him and placed them near the wall. By then Casey had gotten the man crushed from the falling wall.

Casey said, "Here look at these." They were the papers the man carried. "Looks like he was Ted Roark. I don't remember seeing a picture of him. We'll have to ask Chuck."

Lisa tapped out the news at the hourly check, _'Man killed by falling appears to be Ted Roark. Will need confirmation.'_

The other side of the wall was rejoicing. Chuck kissed Sarah passionately. He looked at her, "This means we should be able to get married soon. I love you." Chuck tapped back, _'Copy.'_

Lisa tapped out, _'Dave and two of the troopers are here. Where should they start?'_

Chuck was a bit distracted by Sarah. She put her hands on his, and kissed him. "Yes, the sooner the better. I really don't have any family to invite, so we don't have anyone to wait for."

"Well, most of my friends are down in Los Angeles or on the other side of this wall. So I don't have a problem there." Chuck picked up the drill and hammer. "Better get working on this."

Chuck tapped back, _'Center at six feet from the collapsed wall and four feet from the ground.'_

Lisa tapped back, _'Copy.'_

Chuck could hear them on the other side. They were doing better than he was. They would get two hits to everyone of his.

Sarah smiled. She sat back at the wall and let him continue. _'It was really going to happen. It was going to be a great day. They were finish with the mission the President set them to complete. They could wrap up this business about oil and gold and…what? We've never really talked about this. What are we going to do?' _She watched him as he continued to dig out pieces of the wall.

Chuck was digging close to the other side of the wall and hit something he was not really expecting. There was a bluish green sheen to the material and then an orange gleam to the metal that was showing. Chuck turned to Sarah, "Looks like we have a little copper here." He chipped around the area a little more. The strip of copper seemed to be constant as he drug toward the ground.

Sarah got next to him and looked. "Is that something you would expect here? The walls were shiney and there seemed to be a lot of different…well, something. I guess I don't know if it was any metal. What was it?"

"Oh, you are right. There are several tiny deposits of several minerals going through this cave. I'm not sure that any one of them would produce that much. But this looks pretty solid. We'll have to have a crew take a look at where this vein goes. But let's get back to getting out." Chuck started back at the wall.

Sarah looked at a piece of the copper. She asked, "So, I do want to get married as soon as we can wrap this up. With Roark gone, there shouldn't be too much left of Fulcrum."

Chuck was banging away at the wall, "Yeah, I agree." He thought about what she was saying, "Do we have a problem?"

"What? No, oh no. I was just thinking that we never really talked about what happens next," She came over and sat next to the hole.

"Why, just about anything you want. I mean if we want to sell all our holdings, we are going to break even at the worse and likely make a sizeable profit." He kept working on the wall.

"Well, it's not the money. I know we'll be fine. But what are we going to do?"

"Oh well, I guess I haven't thought about it that way. I mean if we do nothing, you still have to run your company and I would still be running our partnership. Down in Los Angeles, I would still be working on the railroad." He turned and looked at her, "I like to work with big equipment. It is kind of fun."

"Well, what about your boss?"

"I assume you mean the one out east. And he's still your boss too. I'll do what he needs and help where I can. That just doesn't end. We'll have to see. Hopefully, we'll have a bit of a rest." He continued hammering away. "I do love you and you come first, but I do owe him a lot. And, while this sounds more like Casey, I will do anything to protect our country."

"I love you too." Sarah sat back and thought about that, "You're right." She looked at how big the hole was. "So how much longer?"

"Wow, you are starting to sound like Lisa," he smiled. "Actually we should be pretty close."

Sarah thought back about the future, "I would like that. I cannot see myself turning into Grandpa and just sit around and run the company. And I like Los Angeles…"

"Yes, I know. It is still kind of small and going to San Francisco or some place out east is fun. Whatever happens we'll try to do that." Chuck kept on swinging.

"So, what about the wedding?" Sarah started.

"What about it?" Chuck looked at her to see if he could tell what she was after.

"Well, I mean, who should we ask?" Sarah replied.

"Oh well, all of them he pointed to the other side of the wall and then the folks down at Los Angeles. I mean we can invite the boss but I doubt whether he could come. Maybe some of the folks you worked with?" Chuck looked at her as she frowned. "What?"

"I won't have that many people here," Sarah looked down.

"Yes, you will. You have Ellie, Lisa, Carina and Hiram and Casey. Then if any one comes from out east, maybe the Admiral or some of the others." He got a few more hits in, "I know it would be nice to have our parents, but we don't think Mom is alive and we don't know where Dad is."

"Well, I sure don't want my Dad or his new wife. I've had enough problems with her." She twisted around, "But you're right. Our friends and the people from our companies will be enough."

It was just a little longer and they had the hole go through the wall and then a worked a little more to open it big enough to crawl through. Sarah crawled through first and then Chuck. They were greeted by hugs and handshakes.

Chuck looked around at Casey and the cave, "So, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. You might want to take a look at him," Casey pointed to the body with the blanket.

Chuck went over and pulled the blanket back. He did have a flash with the information they already knew. It was Roark. He was positive. He turned to the others, "That's him."

**Visalia  
January 15, 1871**

Chuck and the others were wrapping everything up. Chuck and Sarah had a constant stream of telegraph messages going. It was obvious from the first that the correspondence would continue. Going back to the ranch and working from there was not an option. They stayed at the hotel in Visalia.

The documents they had from the camp were a bonanza. They found Fulcrum activities across oil and gold. The documents provided enough information to issue arrest warrants for people in various parts of the country. Most arrests were made the next day. They were already getting reports back of the interrogations from those arrests. The results were used in the arrests of another ten agents. Chuck and Sarah agreed that with these arrests, Fulcrum would be ended in the States. Unless an arrest revealed another nest of Fulcrum, there would not be a Fulcrum organization.

They did get a message back from the Boss congratulating them and confirming the next battle against Fulcrum would be fought by the Germans.

The day before Ellie and Devon came up. Jeff and Lester brought them up by stage. Ellie checked both Carina and Sarah's wounds. She was happy with the progress and bandaged the wounds.

Ellie turned the wait between telegraph messages into detailed planning for the wedding. They figured that a month was all they needed. Sarah would have to make one trip for her business up to San Francisco and while there she could get her wedding dress made. Ellie again recommended the little chapel out at the Ramirez ranch. After the description of the ranch and chapel, Sarah agreed.

That afternoon Chuck went with Sarah to the top of the Mesa by the ranch. Winding around the rim of the Mesa, Chuck found the spot above the rockslide. He studied the rock and found three places where blasting was definitely used.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, "The story on the wall was true. The explosion here would have cause a rockslide big enough to cover a small army."

They stood on the edge of the mesa and looked over the ranch. Chuck got out his map and filled in some of the details. He could tell there was a slope from the rock outcroppings toward the ranch house. He completed the map and got out an overlay. Using the overlay, he outlined the irrigation system needed for the southern half of the ranch. He looked over at Sarah and was surprised.

"Hey, look at what you're standing on," Chuck called out to her.

Sarah looked down. She saw the bluish green rock below her like they saw in the cave. "You think that is more of the copper from the cave?"

Chuck smiled, "Sure looks like it."

"Does that mean the other drawing in the cave is accurate?" Sarah did not get to finish.

"I don't know but it might have been what Roark was looking for. Casey said he was working to seal off that part of the cave. Maybe he thought that was real and not just an old fable." Chuck reached down and got a piece of the copper. "But first, we have to get back. Ellie is probably waiting on us," Chuck put the maps away and they headed back to the ranch for dinner.

**Rancho Ramirez  
February 19, 1871**

Chuck thought the past month was a blur. The Boss had given his blessings and told them they deserved the time off. The whole crew went to San Francisco and in between business meetings for Sarah and her company, they spent the time working the arrangements on the partnership. The ladies all got new outfits and Sarah got her wedding dress. Everyone was now down at the Ramirez ranch and making their final preparations.

Chuck was in the bunkhouse staring out the window. Morgan looked at Chuck, "Hey buddy, it's time. I have the ring right here." He held it up and showed that he put it his coat pocket. "We are all set. You ready for this, man?"

Chuck looked over and got up. "Yes, let's get going." They headed out the door and to the chapel. It was a short walk to the chapel. Chuck just looked at the chapel on the walk and thought, _'My golden angel, we really are getting married. From the night at my birthday, wow, what a birthday present. She is so beautiful. We work together so well. Morgan has the ring and yeah, this will work.'_ Chuck got to the chapel and walked to the front. He smiled as he approached the building, a color guard held their sabers in an arch as he entered.

Chuck stood looking at the chapel. It was a new chapel. It had been like a barnraising when they put it up. People from all around came the previous spring and got the walls up in one day. The roof was wooden shingles with a small steeple and cross on the top. The pews came in the next week and the Sunday after that the little chapel was packed.

He walked down the isle admiring the flowers and decorations. There were ribbons highlighting the aisle and flowers at the end of each pew. Chuck remembered hearing his sister going on and on about the flowers. Chuck went to the front and turned. Morgan, Casey and Devon were standing next to him. Langston Graham had come out for the wedding. Admiral Senway, Mister Eddington and others from Sarah's company were there. Big Mike, Morgan's mom and all of his cousins were seated in the pews. Anna, Sheriff Powell, Jeff and Lester were also there. Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, and most of the employees were in the chapel. The Nuns and several of the children from orphanage were on the side in the choir box.

The procession began with Carina, followed by Lisa and Ellie. Chuck could see over Ellie, Sarah was in the door. He watched in amazement, as she was more beautiful than he ever saw her before. He was sure the sun coming in the windows only help reflect the beaming brightness that radiated from her. She was his golden angel.

Sarah took the hand of Hiram and walked down the isle. She was trying to take everything in but it was going so fast. Chuck was there and he did look like the rider she had first seen. She was smiling. He looked so good. In a second she was there. The service including the small sermon, hymns, and vows raced by. She was looking at Chuck with her biggest smile when…

"And I present Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski. You may now kiss the bride," the chaplain ended.

_A/N Okay Partners, little history._

_There were several copper mines in California. One of those extended down to Fresno. See Wikipedia._

_Looked up history of Honeymoons. Appears around the 1820's the couples would go visit the family that could not make the wedding. Later, likely after 1871, a holiday/vacation/voyage started to be the norm. See Wikipedia._

Partner, it has been a fun ride. Please leave a review.


End file.
